How We Could Have Met
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP
Summary: Series of oneshots of different ways Percy and Annabeth could have met. All mortals. AU. This is my first one so please go easy on me. Please Review. Rated T for no reason, it's more like K . T for kissing later on.
1. Rug

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this isn't so good. My prompt was Rug. Hopefully I'll have better stories up. Go easy on me, it's my first one. **

Rug. The first word that registered in my still half-asleep brain as I made my way to the couch with a cup of coffee. That rug really needed to get replaced. It was beat up and worn down. From my place on the couch I looked down and examined it more closely, feeling more awake as I sipped my steaming cup. The bright Saturday morning sunlight filtered through the windows of my apartment, shining directly on my worn out rug. I should buy a new one, I thought to myself. This one's really old and I'm throwing a dinner party later in the week. I should get another one. That of course brought to my mind all the other things that I should have done that I was too lazy or busy to do before. I made a mental checklist: do the laundry, get food, pay rent, clean my room and buy a new rug. I nodded firmly to myself, I was not going to laze around today, I would be productive. I drank my last bit and sighed, closing my eyes. Then I opened them and stood up with resolve. I went to the kitchen and started my work. It was around noon when I was finally done with all my chores around the house. My stomach growled telling me it was time to eat something. I decided to take a shower first, then donning jeans and a sweatshirt, I made myself a sandwich. Looking around my house, I felt proud of my accomplishment. I wasn't a clean person so doing all this work was pretty impressive. I grabbed my phone, keys and wallet before heading out the door.

A slightly chilly breeze hit my face as I stepped out of the apartment building. I decided to go rug shopping first. I drove around until I found a decent furniture store and went inside. It was quiet, not too many people were there, and the dim lighting was in stark contrast to the bright world outside. I stepped cautiously, careful not to break anything. A cheerful assistant with brown hair and a name tag that read Mia, came up to me beaming.

"And what can I help you with today?" she asked.

"Um, I need a new rug." I answered.

She looked me up and down before saying, "Right this way." She walked ahead throwing back a wink. I cautiously followed her.

"These are all the rugs we have in stock now," Mia gestured, fluttering her eyelashes she asked, "What type are you looking for?"

Feeling a bit creeped out, I said, "Oh, I'd hate to bother you. I think I got it from here, thanks for your help."

She stepped closer to me, "Don't worry its not a bother, I don't usually meet handsome guys like you here anyway," she flirted.

"Um, right, uh," I stuttered, looking around for something I could use as an excuse or just to get away from her.

A little ways off, I noticed a young curly-blonde woman, who was shifting uncomfortably, and I soon saw the reason. A young man, an employee, was obviously flirting with her. I could see why, she was attractive, lean and lightly tanned, and her hair especially caught my eye. She turned and our eyes met, I was surprised to see stormy grey eyes bearing down on me. She suddenly squealed and smiled, making her way over to me and giving me a hug.

"Baby, when did you get here?" she practically flung herself on me, speaking in a high-pitched voice.

I was so surprised, I honestly had never seen this girl before in my life. I looked down at her, I was a bit taller, and she glared at me.

"Oh," I said, comprehension dawning on me.

"Sorry babe, I, uh, was about to call you," I answered.

She beamed at me, "It's fine baby, come on let's look at the," she glanced around quickly "rugs."

Mia shot her an annoyed look while the male employee, who was talking to the blonde earlier glared at me. They both turned and left. As soon as they turned to corner, she detached herself from me. Oddly enough I missed the warmth.

"Sorry about that," She said straightening her clothes, "but that guy was annoying me so much I thought I was going to punch him."

"No problem, you saved me too, that girl was starting to creep me out." I answered truthfully,

She laughed, I might have noticed how it sounded like an angel, "Yeah, I saw, she was practically draping herself over you. It's also kind of why I chose you."

"Yeah, no you really saved me, I was about to make a break for it."

She nodded thoughtfully, "I can't believe they fell for it, I mean honestly, you looked so shocked that I would have thought that they would have seen through it."

"Hey, give me a break, I wasn't expecting that, and anyway I'm pretty sure Mia or whatever would fall for anything. She didn't strike me as the intellectual type, she fluttered her eyelashes so much, I was starting to think she had an eye problem."

"Yeah that Andrew dude was listing off pick up lines like it was his job, I swear he asked for my number in ten different ways."

They both laughed at that.

"Percy Jackson," I said, extending my hand.

"Annabeth Chase," she responded.

"What are you here for?" I asked.

"Well, I recently moved into a new apartment so I was just browsing around. What about you?"

"I need a new rug," I stated. "Want to help me out?"

She rose her eyebrow and I blushed, "I mean if you want, you don't, I mean, if he comes, I, nevermind," I stuttered.

She laughed again, "Don't worry, I'll help you out, besides, " she said winking, "you never know when I might have to save you again."

We laughed and she helped me look through to find one I liked. I found out that her favorite color was grey but that she had always loved sea-green. That led to an explanation of my favorite, which was blue. The more we talked and laughed, the more I realised how comfortable we were together, and how her eyes sparkled when she laughed and how she bit her lip when she concentrated. We eventually found a blue-green one that I liked and a soft grey color for her. As we walked around I learned that she was working for an architectural firm and how she always wanted to be an architect. In turn I told her about my love of the sea and my work as a marine biologist on a rescue squad for marine animals. In the end, we had a cart full of things that she could use in her new apartment and a few things for me. When we approached the register we saw that Mia was manning it. As our turn approached I turned to whisper in Annabeth's ear.

"Lights, camera, action."

She giggled, "It's showtime."

We went up to the counter and started unloading our cart. Mia's smile became fixed and she openly glared at Annabeth.

"Did you find everything all right?" Mia asked coldly.

"Yep, sure did, right babe?" I put an arm around Annabeth.

She leaned into me, "Absolutely."

I couldn't help thinking how right that felt, we paid for our things and someone came around with a bigger cart to accommodate the bigger pieces of furniture. That someone turned out to be Andrew. He glared at me as he loaded stuff into the cart.

"Do you need help getting this outside?" he asked rigidly.

Annabeth smiled and put a hand on my chest, "No. I think we got it, right babe."

I tried not to realize how close we were and answered, "Yeah, I got it."

I wheeled the cart out and we stepped outside laughing.

"Oh my god, did you see her face?"

"Yeah, she looked like she was slapped in the face."

"More like she has just gotten fired, she was so mad."

"What about him, he looked like he was constipated."

I tried to imitate his face, and Annabeth burst out laughing again. I might have had a warm feeling in me for making her laugh.

We walked to her car and I helped unload her things. There were a few things that didn't fit however.

"I'll take these in my car and I'll come with you to help unload," I offered.

She nodded and asked, "Are you sure, I mean I'm sure you have other things to do..." She trailed off.

I shook my head, "It's completely fine, plus you saved my life so I owe you,"

She smiled at that, "Technically you helped me out to, but if you're sure, " I nodded vigorously. "Then that's cool."

"Where do you live?"

She told me the name and I was shocked to find out that where I lived too. I told her as much and she said, "Wow, I can't believe it, but this makes things easier."

We drove to our apartment building and I found out her apartment was only a few doors away from mine. I helped her unload the stuff from her car and haul it up to her place.

Once everything was in she helped me with my rug. I took out the old one and she walked in with the new one. I saw her look around the apartment and was suddenly really happy that I had taken the time to clean it earlier.

"Nice place," she appraised. I might have glowed from the compliment.

Once everything was in place again and she was turning to leave I stopped her.

"Hey, do you want a cup of coffee?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"I hate to be a bother," she replied hesitantly,

"Not at all, plus I owe you."

She raised an eyebrow, "I think you've owed me enough."

"Then maybe this is an invitation," I answered shyly.

She smiled. "In that case, I accept."

LINE BREAK

I walked into the furniture store, it was dimly lit and quiet. I went straight to the rug section, browsing through the options.

"Do you need any help?" a voice asked.

I turned to see a woman with brown hair with the nametag of Mia. I smirked as her eyes widened in surprise.

"No, I'm good unless you have options for rugs that work well in children's rooms," I answered.

She was about to respond when a young woman with curly blonde hair walked in. Her grey eyes met mine as she stalked across the store, ignoring the shocked face of a man named Andrew. She made her way over to me.

"Sorry, I'm late but Silena's class started a little late."

I smiled and pecked her on the lips. We walked out later hand in hand with a small pink rug and smiles on our faces.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Please review! Pretty please, I would love to have some feedback. **

**Also if you have prompts please tell me! I like working off them.**

**I'll update soon hopefully! Bye! **


	2. Pick-up-lines

**A/N: Hey guys this is my second oneshot. I want to thank those who reviewed, I really, really appreciated it (I was squealing for like five minutes straight). This prompt was Pick-up-lines. I'm still open to prompts if anyone has any. **

**Well here goes nothing.**

"Hey girl, that ass is out of this world, etcetera, etcetera." I said tiredly slipping into the stool next to the girl.

She raised her eyebrow, "Etcetera, etcetera."

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, you know the whole spiel, the guy says something along those lines, the girl gets offended, and slaps the guy, I was hoping to bypass all that." Then a thought occurred to me,

"Hey you won't slap me right?"

She chuckled, "No, I'm not, but I want to know why you came up to me with a bad pick up line that even you're not interested in."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, you can blame my super amazing friends for that," I ended sarcastically.

She nodded for me to continue.

"Well, they dared me to go up to a girl and say a dirty and bad pick up line because, being who they are, they like to torture me and they know how much I hate them," I explained.

"You absolutely hate them?" she questioned.

"Well, yeah, they're rude and insensitive, and demeaning to the girl. My mom raised me better than that." I said disgusted.

She smiled at me, "Well, your thought is very chivalrous, but if you don't mind me asking, why choose me?"

I was about to respond when the barista showed up.

"Hey handsome, what would you like," she leaned closer.

"Um, nothing, I'm good." I said.

"But surely..." I cut her off, "If you want you can get me water okay," I said firmly.

She huffed and stalked away.

The girl turned to me, "I'm sure _she_ wouldn't mind a pick up line."

I nodded, "That's why I chose you, you look like a sensible person and won't actually take me seriously, the most I would get is a slap."

"Plus," I added, murmuring to myself. "They were counting on it."

"What was that?" she asked.

"My friends were counting on me going to you anyway, they wouldn't leave me alone after they saw me looking at you," I said bitterly. Then realising what I had just said, I blushed.

"I mean...I didn't...uh..sorry.." I stammered out, mentally face palming myself. Truth was that they were right, I had noticed the blonde curly haired beauty when I had walked in. She was really beautiful, tall, slim, with intense grey eyes.

She laughed, "No, It's fine. I'm Annabeth."

I grinned back, "Percy."

"So what brings you here Percy, you don't seem that excited," she asked.

"My friends thought they should drag me out of my house so here I am. I wouldn't have come otherwise, what about you?"

"Oh, same reason, my friend threw this party in one of the party rooms and I was dragged along, it got too crowded in there so I left to get some air."

I was about to reply when a girl with black hair came out.

"Annabeth! There you are."

"Hey Thals, I needed some air."

"Annabeth! Where have you been?" another girl cried rushing out.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Relax guys, I'm fine, just needed some air."

"Who's that?" Thals, I think, said.

"Guys, this is Percy, and Percy, this is Thalia and Piper," she introduced.

I gave a small wave. "Hey."

"So Percy, you here alone?" Piper asked.

"No, my friends are here too." I pointed out my friends who were staring right at us, when they realized we were looking back they shifted their gazes.

"Why don't you join us?" Piper offered.

I looked back at my friends and waved at them to come. They made their way over.

"Do you guys want to join their party?" I asked. A variety of sures were heard. Piper lead us into one of the big party rooms in the bar. There were a lot of people in there but somehow she lead us to a place to sit and we were joined by two other girls.

"This is Hazel and Calypso, I'm Piper, this is Thalia and that's Annabeth." She gestured introducing everyone.

"Well I'm Percy, that's Jason, Frank and Leo." I listed.

Piper turned to Jason. "Hey, want to dance?" Jason looked surprised and nodded mutely.

Piper laughed as she pulled him out to the dance floor. Thalia rolled her eyes,

"Typical." Everyone laughed and then started talking with each other. In a little while Hazel and Frank had gone to the dance floor and Leo and Calypso had gone to get drinks leaving Annabeth and me sitting there. I turned to her,

"Wanna get out of here?"

She nodded fervently, stood up and grabbed my hand leading me through the crowd and out into the night air.

My skin burned where she had touched it.

"Thank god we're out of there." she said.

I agreed. "I know, I'm not a fan of clubs."

We started walking down the street together talking and laughing all the while. I learned a lot more about her and told her quite a bit about myself. We reached the end of the stretch of sidewalk and I realised we had been out walking for about fifteen minutes.

Annabeth checked her phone.

"Oh shoot, we have been out for a long time."

"Yeah, strangely I don't have texts or calls from any of my friends." I commented.

She frowned. "Neither do I, but we better head back, I need to make sure they are not drunk and stuff."

I nodded, and as much as I hated to leave she was right, I had to make sure they were okay. "Yeah, we better check up on them."

We walked back and entered the club once more.

"Percy!" a slightly drunk Leo came out arm and arm with Calypso.

I shook my head. "Dude, you're drunk." Beside him Calypso giggled.

"Cal, you're drunk too." Annabeth stated.

Calypso shook her head, "No I'm not, you said you would make sure."

"No, I said I would make sure that you didn't do anything crazy," Annabeth respond.

"Well, I'm not," Leo declared.

"Yeah, you are," I argued back.

"But you said you would make sure I wouldn't do anything crazy," he accused.

I laughed, "No, I said I wouldn't let you do anything crazy without me recording it and uploading on Youtube."

He scowled at me while Annabeth laughed. Did I mention I love her laugh?

"Way to be responsible."

"Leo, you should know I am not that responsible. Now come on."

We dragged them around and rounded up our friends. Thalia was also slightly drunk. Frank and Hazel were not so much but a little tipsy and so were Jason and Piper.

After sending them off in their various cabs Annabeth and I were left alone again.

I turned to her.

"It was really nice meeting you."

She nodded and bit her lip, god could she get any more adorable, "Same here, I had a great night."

She smiled shyly and a piece of her golden hair fell in front of her face. I reached out and pulled it back, my hand lingering on her cheek. She stepped closer. So did I. We both leaned in at the same time.

-LINEBREAK-

"Hey baby, I hope there's a fireman around, cause you're smokin'!"

The blonde turned around rolling her eyes.

"I thought you hated pick up lines like these."

I nodded and took a step closer, "I do, but they are starting to grow on me."

"Why?" she asked also stepping closer.

"Because, they actually helped me get a amazing girl."

"This is the part where I slap you."

"Or," I suggested stepping closer and slipping my arm around her waist, "you could kiss me."

She hit my chest playfully but leaned in all the same. "Maybe I will."

**A/N: Yeah the kiss was a little abrupt but I wanted to try it out anyway. How was this one? Good, bad, worse... Please review. **

**Hopefully I'll update soon. See ya for now :)**


	3. Hair Dryers

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter, from Annabeth's point of view this time. Prompt was hair dryer (I know it doesn't follow it too well but hey I tried). Hope you guys like it and I'm still looking for prompts if you have any.**

"Hair dryers are the most annoyingist things ever," my friend Piper announced. I rolled my eyes.

"Piper hurry up I'm going to be late." I glanced at my watch, I needed to be at work in ten minutes and it took five to get there. Piper had been holed up in the bathroom for almost ten minutes fussing over the fact that her hair dryer wasn't working. Stupid hair dryer was going to make me late, I hated being late and normally I was ahead of the game but I had overslept and missed my alarm. Piper came out the bathroom with her hair still half dripping wet and opened her mouth to say something but I immediately rushed in and proceeded to get ready in an extremely rushed fashion. I checked over my appearance, it wasn't too bad, I thought. I considered doing something to my hair but decided to leave it down in all its tangled glory because I didn't have the time. I rushed out again to get my bag. Piper shook her head at me as I practically ran out of the dorm.

I arrived at Sally's Coffee shop just in time for my shift. I hastily put on my apron and made my way to the register.

"Hey James, I'll take it from here." I told him. He nodded and left to go on a break. Just as I finished taking an order from a business woman, the door dinged to reveal a handsome man. He was tall, muscular with raven black windswept hair. When he turned toward me I saw the most gorgeous sea green eyes. Oh my god. He was hot. He smiled in a friendly way coming up to the register where I was pretty sure I was having a heart attack. Not to mention I looked like crap.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Hey," I responded, I couldn't help smiling back despite my nervousness.

"So, what's good here, I just moved here so…" he left it off.

"Well, the pumpkin spice latte is the special for the month," I told him "but everything here is great, so I'm sure you'll like whatever you choose."

He considered for a bit then responded, "Well I think I'll have your special for the month."

I nodded and punched keys into the register, "What size?"

"Small"

After he paid I grabbed a cup and a pen and asked him his name.

"Percy," he flashed another smile. I wrote that down and told him he would get it soon and he went to wait in one of the booths. When I called his name later he picked up his cup and shooting me another smile said, "Thanks Annabeth."

LINEBREAK

I walked into work anxiously. Not that I was hoping for a certain green-eyed someone to show up, not at all. I went to the register like usual but he didn't come in, he didn't show for a long time. That got me a little worried, what if he didn't like the coffee, or what if he didn't want to see me again. What was that remark all about last time, he had said my name, but that wasn't too weird, it was on my name tag and… I told myself to stop over analyzing this. I had always been level headed and I did not get all mushy over guys. Then why was Percy affecting me so much. I sighed. I looked at the time which revealed my break was going to be in five minutes. The door dinged and I held my breath as Percy walked in. he was still as amazing as ever, but I could see that his hair was damp. He walked over,

"Hey Annabeth,"

I raised an eyebrow then asked, "Are we on a first name basis now."

He blushed slightly but nodded all the same, "Of course"

"So what do you want," I asked.

"Hey Annabeth your on break, I can take this one if you want," James offered.

"Its fine, I'll take this and then go," I replied.

I turned back to Percy expectantly.

"You're on break?" he questioned.

"Yes, and now you're cutting into my time so tell me your order," I replied jokingly.

He smiled and pretended to rub his chin,"Hmmm, let me think."

"Percy, just order,"

He grinned back and ordered a sandwich and coffee. I punched in the order then went to take off my apron. I made myself a cappuccino and walked to one of the booths. A moment later Percy showed up with his order,

"Mind if I join you?"

I consented and he slid in the seat across from me.

"So," he asked "you go to NYU? What's your major?"

"Yeah I'm majoring in architecture, what about you?"

"Marine biology," he grinned.

I was surprised; he didn't strike me as a biology type. We got to talking after that and I learned a lot about him. I also found out why he was late, he had swim practice. Before I knew it my break was over and it was time for me to go back to work. Percy slipped a napkin into my hand,

"Thanks Annabeth, see ya later." And with that he left, with me staring at the napkin in my hand which had a ten digit code on it.

LINEBREAK

Over the next few days Percy and I chatted a lot and he might have received a cup with a ten digit number on it too. He always sat with me during my breaks if he could. On the last day of the week, Friday, I stepped out into the cold November air after my shift with the intention of taking a brisk walk around central park before heading to my dorm. I started my walk finally able to think in peace. My thoughts, unfortunately, stubbornly stayed around a raven haired green eyed someone. In fact I was so into my thought that I almost didn't notice someone walking into me. Looking up I saw that it was the said someone.

"Sorry about- hey Annabeth, what are you doing," Percy asked.

"Taking a walk," I replied still a little surprised that he should be the one I almost walk into.

"Can I join you?" He stepped into pace beside me as I nodded. A sudden gust of wind made me shiver and regret that I hadn't grabbed a better sweater. Percy noticed and offered me his jacket.

"No, I'm fine, besides you'll get cold."

"I'll be fine, take it," he insisted, and then wrapped the jacket around me. It smelled like him, like the ocean.

We sat down on a bench to rest and the wind blew again. Percy pulled me closer wrapping his arm around me. I looked up at him. He smiled down at me. We met in the middle. Kissing Percy was better than I had imagined. I felt like melting. After we pulled away he hugged me closer and murmured into my hair,

"I've wanted to do that for a long time,"

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded, "Ever since I saw you, with your beautiful grey eyes and curly blond hair."

I leaned in to kiss him once more; we sat for a bit as he played with my hair.

"I love your hair," he told me, "I love your eyes, your personality, and I love everything about you."

He looked down at me straight into my eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied giving him another kiss. As we walked out of the park I couldn't help thinking that maybe broken hairdryers were not such a bad thing after all.

**A/N: Well how was it, Please review! See ya soon! :)**


	4. Crowd

**A/N: Here is my new chapter guys. **

**A shout out and thank you to ****Oatmeal n Nuts ****who gave me the prompt. Prompt: Percy and Annabeth met at a concert, being lost in the huge crowds and got separated by their friends.**

**Thanks again for the prompt and I hope I did it justice. **

**Also, if anyone else has a prompt please tell me! Anyway, hope you like it.**

Great, just great. The last thing I needed was to get lost at the music festival. I had come with my friends because they were obsessed with music. Now don't get me wrong, I love to listen to music too I'm just not a concert person, or a crowd person and man this place was crowded. Which is why I was seperated from my friends in the first place. We had walked into the large outdoor stage area where the concert was going on and had found a place to sit on the grass, when the topic of drinks came up. Lucky me was elected to go and get them for everyone, but in the crowd I had gotten lost. I once again stared at the sign that read,

Welcome to Richard Harley's Music Fest. Thalia had explained that Richard Harley was the rich dude who was funding this to "spread the power of music" as Thalia had stated. Right. Anyway I sent out another group text, aware of the fact that they probably wouldn't notice over the music. Then I systematically dialed each of my friends numbers all of them leading into the their voicemails. I walked around looking everywhere trying to catch a glimpse of them, and just as I heard the familiar "call me back" of Thalia's voice I ran into someone. The other person's phone flew out of their hand and landed in the grass.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I cried.

He smiled at me and bent down to pick it up.

"It's fine, see not a scratch," He showed me the completely crack free screen. Then he held it up to his ear, waited then frowned.

"Oh god, it is broken isn't it," I cringed.

He shook his head, "No, its just that the call went to voicemail, my friend didn't pick up."

"I got seperated from my friends," He explained.

"Same here, I was calling my friend when I bumped into you. Sorry about that by the way." He smiled and I actually looked at him for the first time. In my panic I hadn't really looked at him. He was tall, tanned and muscular with raven black windswept hair and the most dazzling sea-green eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Percy," He introduced.

"Annabeth," I responded with a smile.

He rubbed the back of his neck then asked a little tentatively, "So, uh, wanna hang out while we wait for a call back."

I smiled and accepted his offer. For the next hour or so we walked around the stalls together, talking, laughing and eating churros. Percy was so much fun to be around, he was nice, sweet, funny and overall a great person. I was enjoying hanging out with him so much that when my phone rang I was actually disappointed.

"Hey Hazel"

"Annabeth where are you, I just saw your calls," Hazel shouted over the noise.

"It's cool, I'm fine," I glanced at Percy who was staring at some brochure or something, he looked a little disappointed.

"Hey, Hazel, listen, why don't you guys continue the concert, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I don't know Annabeth, are you sure, " Hazel asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See you later," I hung up with a slight smile in Percy's direction. He looked a little surprised but also hopeful.

"Why did you do that," he asked.

I was suddenly nervous, "I guess..I uh.. wanted to um.."

He cut me off with a smile. "I'm glad you did, come on," He grabbed my hand and I felt something warm spread through me, "let's go."

-LINEBREAK-

"You're coming."

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not."

"Please Annabeth, come on you missed it last time."

"I think I'll live."

"I'm still taking you anyway."

"Fine," I agreed defeated. Piper had a way with words. I turned to Percy, "you didn't have anything to do with this did you?" He shook his head vehemently.

And this is why I found myself once again facing a banner that read, Welcome to Richard Harley's Second Annual Music Festival. It was just as crowded as before, but this time I didn't mind it, this time I felt safe. As we entered a more crowded area I felt Percy's grip on my hand tighten, this time I wasn't going to get lost. I knew that there was no way Percy was going to let go of me, and I was definitely not letting go of him.

**A/N: How was it? Please review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate reviews (a thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys). **

**Anyway, See ya soon :)**


	5. Playground

**A/N: Hey guys so here is my new chapter. I tried something new with this so hopefully you like it. **

**Also I want to thank all my reviewers. I love you guys! Thanks for the support!**

**I'm still willing to take prompts if anyone has any.**

The first time he saw the blond haired, grey eyed girl she was glaring at him, telling him to hurry down the slide already. He was annoyed to say the least, but somehow had managed to push himself off and land at the bottom. He had watched her as she had made her careful descent almost seeming to analyze the move before she made it. When she had landed on the ground and had seen his gaze on her she was a bit confused. He had hastily turned away and gone up the steps to the slide again. However, it was inevitable that they meet and talk again considering they were the only two kids on the playground. He glanced at his mom who was talking on the phone a few feet away, and another person, who was obviously the girls father, typing away on a computer. He made his way over to the tire swing at the same time she did.

They both hesitated upon reaching it.

"I want to ride it," they both said in unision.

"Stop copying me!" they said again.

"Stop it!"

The girl turned away, "Ugh, well I was here first so I get to ride it."

He frowned, "I showed up first."

"We both showed up at the same time." she argued back.

"Ok... so now what?" He had asked hesitantly.

She didn't know, and she didn't like not knowing. She bit her lip,

"We should take turns."

"But who goes first?" he had brought it back to the problem.

She was still concentrating hard, and he glanced back at the parents who were still busy with their activities. She didn't want to ask for their help, neither did he.

"I suppose, we could share it, it's big enough for both of us. He offered. She hesitantly agreed. They sat on the tire swing with their feet in the middle. They both slid a bit so their feet touched the ground and pushed. Once in motion they laughed with glee.

After a while they stepped out feeling a bit dizzy.

"That was fun," she smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Yeah."

They stood in silence while they got rid of their dizziness.

"I'm Percy Jackson." he told her after they were both on the bouncy bridge.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she had responded with a smile. They were getting along great after the swing incident. But then again they were destined to.

-LINEBREAK-

"Annabeth!" a voice called out to her. She grinned inwardly then forced her face to look annoyed as he ran up to her.

"You're late."

"I'm sorry, my mom wanted me to take out the trash."

"Excuses"

"Oh come on, you can't stay mad at your best friend."

She sighed then smiled, she knew she couldn't.

"Come on Seaweed Brain."

He flashed her a crooked grin. She couldn't help but think of that as cute. Then she shook her head. Where did that come from, but it didn't leave her head.

-LINEBREAK-

"Percy!" the familiar voice called out to him. He didn't even bother trying to fight the grin that spread over his face. She did that to him. Wait what?

"What's up Wise Girl!"

"We are going to the museum."

"What, why,"

"Cause they opened a new architecture exhibit and I want to see it!"

"But it'll be boring"

"I thought you were my best friend," she accused.

"Fine, but only because it's you."

She smiled at him and suddenly he couldn't care less where they were going as long as she was there. He might have a small crush on his best friend.

-LINEBREAK-

"Annabeth?" the voice came out hesitantly. She turned away, she wanted to cry in peace. The swing shifted as he sat next to her. He handed her a mug of hot chocolate from Starbucks. He knew her so well, and she loved that. She leaned into him, sipping from her cup.

"You know he loves you."

"It was bad Percy."

"I know, but he's your father and he still loves you." He wrapped an arm around her.

"And you will always have me." he whispered so lightly she wasn't even sure she heard him. She looked up at him, he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I know," it was true

He fell into silence thinking. He looked worried, furrowing his eyebrows, god he always looked so cute when he did that.

"You know that you'll always have me too, right?" she said breaking the silence.

He nodded, "I know."

He tightened his hold on her, she loved the feeling of being in his arms. She looked up.

"Percy?"

He looked directly into her eyes.

"Annabeth?"

"I love you." They both said in unison. Then they smiled at that. Then simultaneously they leaned in and kissed.

-LINEBREAK-

"Percy?" the voice was slightly confused. The blonde looked around for the young man she had been chasing.

"Boo!" he yelled, springing up from behind the slide. She started a little bit then glared at him,

"Seaweed Brain."

He ginned back, "You know you glared exactly like that at me when you told me to hurry up and get down the slide when we first met."

She nodded at the memory, "You were annoying back then, wait scratch that, you're still annoying."

He was suddenly nervous but managed to send a sarcastic laugh her way. Then steeling himself up for this he turned to her,

"It's been fifteen years."

"Yeah," she said softly, looking around the playground fondly.

"Annabeth," he said getting down on one knee, "we have known each other for fifteen years and I have loved every moment I have spent with you, you're my best friend, my girlfriend, and my soulmate,now would you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

She covered her mouth, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Marry me Wise Girl?"

She nodded and flung herself at him.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain," she whispered in his ear as he slipped on the ring.

-LINEBREAK-

The first time she had seen the black haired green eyed boy he was blocking the way to the slide and spending way too much time just sitting there.

"Hurry up already," she glared at him.

"Fine, fine, no need to be pushy."

He turned to the blond haired green eyed girl in front him.

"Ready,"

She looked unsure. The woman at the bottom of the slide beckoned to her. The girl smiled resolutely at her father and pushed off into the waiting arms of her mother. Needless to say the little girl loved that playground, and only later when she had grown up did she find out about the story behind the old playground. About how it brought a little boy and girl together, but then again that was destined to happen.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and tell me!**

**See you guys soon! :)**


	6. School Dances

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the new chapter. **

**This story is based of an idea given to me by Leoiscool, so thanks for the idea! **

**Also I want to thank all my reviewers: Oatmeal n Nuts (thanks for the prompt and reviewing from the beginning, love the support), Daddy Directioner (thanks for reviewing from the beginning of the story and really appreciate the support), boxofpandora16 (thanks for giving me advice and support), midnight-rxse, . .HG, That Was Such A Face Palm, Writingnerd291, ArcherGirl12, MischievousChaos, MatthewSonOfPoseidon and Guest.**

**\- Thanks so much for all your support, I really appreciate it! **

**Hope you like it.**

"Why am I here again?"

"Because I say so, plus we went through a lot of trouble to get that dress, then get you to get in the dress and then drag you here and that you are not wasting my effort."

"Right then," I muttered under my breath. I really hadn't wanted to come. School dances were just not my thing. Plus, I hadn't been asked out so there was little point coming here. My friend Piper, however, thought otherwise and said that I needed to get out of my house and be more social. She had also hinted that this would be a great place to "meet new people," meaning a boyfriend.

"Come on Pipes, let's go," Jason lead his girlfriend through the doors. I was tempted to turn around and walk back when he called,

"You too Annabeth."

I sighed and caught up to them. Piper was smirking,

"I have taught him well." I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless.

We entered the gymnasium to find it completely renovated to match the theme of this dance, Under the Sea. We found the rest of our friends talking excitedly. I looked at them. Hazel had come with her boyfriend Frank and she looked stunning in her gold dress which really brought out her eyes. Then there was Grover and Juniper, she was wearing a pretty green dress. And of course Jason and Piper, Piper was in a smoky silver ensemble. I was wearing a sea-green dress with a gray sash around the waist, my curly hair was down and I was wearing grey flats (I had refused heels).

They all had dates, except for me. I hadn't been expecting to get asked out to this anyway, but there was a little part of me that wished that I had. I sighed and looked around again, and saw people everywhere dancing, talking and laughing. I muttered something about getting a drink and walked away to the table with punch. I had never been that social, I liked to read and I was smart so not really the recipe for a social star. Not that I was a social recluse or anything. I just had my group of friends, we hung out and stuff but I didn't really talk with others. I was definitely not good with parties and stuff like this. I sipped my punch and observed my surroundings. Most of my friends, with the exception of Grover and Juniper were dancing. Then my eye caught someone new. Someone different, good different. He was tall, muscular with raven black hair. When he turned I saw the beautiful sea green eyes. He was handsome. I felt my heart beating faster as I saw him make his way to me.

"Hi," he said smiling.

Oh god, he was talking to me. "Hey," I responded.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he introduced.

"Annabeth Chase, are you new here, I don't seem to remember seeing you before."

Trust me I would have remembered I added in my head.

"Yeah I just started three days ago, I wasn't going to come, not really a fan of school dances but my friends told me I should."

I was about to respond when I heard a shout ,"Percy!"

I turned around and was astounded when I saw Grover and Juniper walking towards us. What! These guys knew him. Then again I hadn't been in school for three days because of a debate tournament.

"Hey Grover," Percy waved.

"So glad you could make it man," Grover responded. Just then Piper bounded towards us, dragging Jason along.

"Hey guys, whats up, I see you met Percy," the last part was directed at me. Something clicked. That explains why she was extra persistent. My eyes widened in horror then narrowed when I turned to her and spoke,

"You are so dead!"

She smirked.

"I hate you," I told her.

She smiled sweetly, "No you love me, and you're already here."

She had me, I was here and I couldn't change anything now. I glared at her. Luckily Percy didn't seem to get it, he looked confusedly at us.

"Anyway, come on Jason lets dance, I like this song." she pulled Jason back to the dance floor and shot Grover and Juniper a look. Juniper seemed to get it,

"I like this song too, come on," she tugged at Grover's arm. They walked away leaving Percy and me alone. Great.

I turned to him and smiled, "Sorry about my friends, they are a bit crazy,"

He laughed, "Don't worry, I knew what I was signing up for."

I cracked a grin. He was so easy-going and nice. And hot, and I knew for a fact that I wasn't the only one who noticed. I saw Drew, a popular cheerleader, she was "nice" meaning she added sweetie at the end of mean sentences, walking over. She was also, according to the guys at school, super hot. She sauntered right up to Percy.

"Hi handsome," she twirled her hair.

"Um, hi?" Percy looked a bit put off.

"So do you want to dance," she asked coming a little closer.

Percy shot me a startled glance, "Um no"

Drew frowned. Then spun around to face me.

"Oh hi Annabellle," she said sweetly.

"It's Annabeth," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry, your dress is nice, but it doesn't match at all, you should have a better fashion sense sweetie and did you even look through the mirror before you left." She said sweetly, it was sickening.

I was so annoyed, why did she have to insult me all the time. I gritted my teeth the nerve of her. A small voice on the back of my mind said that maybe she was right and that I didn't look that good. I didn't know why I suddenly cared so much about what she said and how I looked. Nevertheless I was about to open my mouth when I was cut off by Percy.

"I think she looks beautiful, actually I know she looks beautiful, and if you are done we have to go dance now," he said icily, anger in his eyes and gently took my hand leading me away from the gaping Drew. I was so shocked I didn't notice that we were on the dance floor until he put an arm around me waist and took my hand. His touch was gentle and the anger had melted off and a look of concern replaced it.

"Hey sorry about that, it's just, how can she say that, I mean your gorgeous and suddenly she thinks she is the hottest person alive, thats mean, how do you put up with her," he had started a mini rant and he was frowning. His eyebrows were scrunched up, it was cute.

"Percy," I stopped his rant. He suddenly looked as though he had realised what he said and looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, I - uh, sorry." he stuttered.

I silenced it with a laugh,

"It's fine Percy."

He looked uncomfortable, "Do you want to stop, I mean I shouldn't have pulled you like that, sorry."

"Percy if you apologize one more time, I will actually leave," I looked up jokingly.

"Listen, it's fine and I'm fine, if I wanted I could have left a while ago."

He relaxed and we danced for a while. It felt nice being in his arms. When the slow song stopped, someone had requested a rock band, we stepped off the dance floor. There was a rush of teen into the center and they jumped up and down, it was getting really hot and stuffy.

Percy turned to me, "Come on."

He lead me out into the cool night air. I breathed in the fresh air and smiled. We went to a nearby park. We talked, laughed and goofed around. I found that really enjoyed being with Percy, I felt free and happy.

"Wanna ditch," he asked.

"We already ditched,"

"Then let's go!" he said excitedly. And so we did ditch, and instead of jumping up and down in the overcrowded gym, we ran through the park, watched a movie and ate at a cafe. We wound up in my neighborhood and he walked me to my door.

"This was great." I told him.

"Yeah, I had more fun tonight then I thought I would have." he grinned back.

"Yeah me too,"

"Of course it helped that I had a certain beautiful blond haired girl to keep me company."

I blushed looking down. He lifted my chin up,

"Hey you know what I said before was true right, you are gorgeous."

I smiled at him, he was so sweet. The fluttering in my heart got stronger as he leaned toward me giving me a hug. That wasn't enough. I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Percy," I whispered. He pulled me closer then gave me a small, sweet kiss.

"Thanks Annabeth, see you." he whispered back. He backed away and with a last wave he disappeared. I waved back then entered my house and immediately ran into my room locking the door behind me. A smile spread across my face as I leaned against the door. Percy Jackson had just kissed me. A buzzing from my phone let me know that Piper was probably piling questions upon questions about what happened. I sighed picking up my phone to respond, after all I had to somewhat thank her for dragging me to a dance I wouldn't have gone to. I looked at the screen to see something new, and different, but good different.

"I like school dances now."

Then followed by another,

"Good night Beautiful, Sweet dreams!"

-LINEBREAK-

"You are hopeless."

"Hopelessly cute, I hope."

He grinned at me, I rolled my eyes and straightened his tie. Heading into my room to get ready I called back,

"And don't mess with that."

The dress swirled lightly as I walked. An arm came up from behind me wrapping around my waist.

"Hi"

"Hey"

He turned me around, his jaw dropped.

"You're stunning"

I blushed, he held my chin with two fingers, gazed into my eyes, and kissed me. We broke apart and I picked up my ringing phone.

"Yes"

"Where are you guys?"

"On the way"

"You better show up" the accusing voice says

"We will"

"This is your last year and last chance"

"Don't worry, we'll be there." I respond exasperated

I took Percy's hand and lead him out the door. We drove up to the school. Piper came up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm proud of you," she said grinning.

"I know," I grinned back at my best friend. We entered the gym once again decorated to match the theme, City of Lights. After fifteen minutes of dancing and talking Percy leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"Wanna ditch?"

A couple minutes later found us both grinning in the cool night air.

**A/N: Under the Sea and City of Lights were was the homecoming themes for my school. Anyway Please review and tell me what you think. :) **

**Bye for now!**


	7. Bubblegum

**A/N: Hey guys here is another story!**

**The prompt was bubblegum, a shout out and thanks to my best friend who gave it to me!**

**Here goes.**

Bubble gum has to be one of the best things on earth. Or at least a life savor. That along with, magazines, candy and other stuff they have at the Walgreens checkout line. They all provide an excuse to come back and buy something while casually observing a blonde who might or might not be working at the counter. I grabbed some milk and ice cream from the small line of freezers and went up to the counter with my heart beating. God she was so gorgeous. Tall, tan and athletic with beautiful curly blond golden hair. She looked up as I approached her, and I got to see the sparkling grey eyes. She seemed to recognize me from the last few times I had been here (I might or might not have come in twice last week to purchase random stuff.)

"Hi, is this everything," her voice was angelic.

I nodded then got my voice together to say, "Yeah."

She started scanning the items and I suddenly wished that I had more stuff so this could last a bit longer.

"Wait," I told her as she scanned the last item. She looked up at me.

"I..uh.. want to get some gum," I scanned the row gum trying to choose one and not look at her. Seriously why are there so many darn flavors. She chuckled. Shoot did I say that out loud.

I blushed, "Sorry, it's just.."

She waved me of," Take your time there is like no one here anyway."

I nodded and looked again not getting any further.

"Want some help?" she asked with a smile.

I blushed again, "Oh.. well...sorry, I'm probably bothering you" I stuttered out then cursed myself for sounding like an idiot.

She laughed, "It's okay, I was bored out of my mind anyway." She came to the other side of the counter and stood next to me. Suddenly I couldn't think straight.

She analyzed the rack before her,

"Hmm, you are right there are ten million different flavors,"

"I know, how is a guy supposed to choose," I asked melodramatically. Woah where did that come from.

She giggled then cleared her throat, "Of course," she said sounding serious, "It is an important decision."

"It is," I said shaking my head solemnly.

"One of the utmost important and it shall affect my kingdom greatly" I said pulling on a regal tone of voice. We stared at each other then burst out laughing.

"Oh god," she said still chuckling a bit, "that was so funny, I needed that."

I smiled, glad that I had made her laugh. She picked out a pack of gum. Key Lime Pie.

"Try this, it reminds me of humor for some odd reason." I took it carefully resting it on the counter, "Thank you," I said earnestly. She flashed me another smile as she added that to my order. I payed then left with a smile, a word of thanks and a wave to the blond employee. I arrived home a little while later with half melted ice cream and a goofy smile on my face.

-LINEBREAK-

"Back so soon?"

This time she had out a textbook.

I ignored her question, "What are you doing."

"Homework," she responded tiredly.

"What is it for?" I was curious to find out more about this girl.

"Architecture, it's my major." she confided.

"Nice, I always thought architecture was interesting, except I don't think I could ever do all those calculations."I responded truthfully.

"What's your major?" she asked.

"Marine Biology." Her eyebrows raised in surprise at my response. She nodded approvingly.

"Wow, that's cool." she started to scan my things, again I wished I had a longer list.

"Is that all?"

"Of course not, I need gum."

She looked surprised, "Didn't you just get a pack a couple days ago."

I nodded then clarified, "Yes, but my friends found out and it ran out faster than expected." Honestly I had two pieces left that I wanted to save to keep as a reminder

"You want help." I nodded again. She crossed over and stood next to me again. This time we were close enough so I could smell her lemon-scented hair. I was tempted to pull her to me and burry my face in her hair.

"How about this one," she held it out to me. Sweet cinnamon. I smiled back,

"Perfect, I'm Percy by the way."

She smiled back, "Annabeth."

She handed me the receipt. I didn't see till after I got home that there was something scribbled on the back.

-LINEBREAK-

"What do you like to do?"

"Swim,"

I was back but this time I had nothing on me, instead I was browsing the gum rack again.

"When's-" But I was interrupted by another customer who had showed up.

"You can go in front of me, I'm just looking." I said stepping aside.

He sent an indifferent nod my way before putting his things on the counter.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she responded.

"So babe wanna catch a movie later," I tensed up and determinedly looked at the wide array of gum trying to keep my anger in check.

"No." Thank god. I relaxed a bit.

"Come on babe, you know you want to," I tensed up again . How dare he talk to her like that.

"Actually I don't, I have a boyfriend, here is your receipt." she pushed it toward him and he walked away with another wink. I was shocked, she had a BOYFRIEND! No, that means my crush is hopeless! I glanced at her carefully, she looked mad.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little hesitantly.

She sighed, "Yes, It's just that he is so annoying, I hate people like that."

"I don't blame you, I was so tempted to punch him,"

She smiled at that. Then asked me,

"So what flavor gum do you want today?"

I was heartbroken and didn't care, but I decided to go along with it anyway.

"why don't you choose," I said trying to sound carefree.

She came around, and after analyzing quickly she chose one and handed it to me. Evergreen mint. I agreed with her choice then made to leave after I paid.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked concerned. Was I that bad at masking my disappointment?

"Yeah I'm fine."

She bit her lip, "Hey listen, I'm off work in a couple minutes, do you want to go to Starbucks with me?"

I was surprised...was she?..

"Uh, sure," I said a bit hesitantly.

"Oh, I mean you don't have to if ..." she left it off.

"No, it's fine, I would love to." I said earnestly. She left to get her things and then we went to the nearby Starbucks.

"Percy are you sure you're okay?" she asked as we sat down at a corner table.

"Yeah...um won't your boyfriend mind that your-" I started hesitantly, she cut me off.

"I don't have a boyfriend." I was shocked

"Wait what?"

She rolled her eyes, "I just said that to get that guy off my back. "

"So you're not dating anyone," My mind was still wrapping around that idea. I felt as though a huge weight had lifted of my chest and I was suddenly able to breathe better.

She was suddenly shy. She looked down and shook her head.

"You know," I said with a lot more confidence than I felt, "we could change that."

She looked up quickly, surprised but with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, how so?"

"Like this," I cupped her cheek with my hand and drew her in for a kiss.

-LINEBREAK-

"What flavor is that?"

"Why don't you find out"

"Shut up!" she hit my arm playfully. I grinned at her. Then walking over to the nearest trashcan I spit out the gum, it was getting old anyway. I went back to the counter.

"You know sir if you are not going to buy anything, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."she said seriously.

I smiled, "I'm going to buy gum, want to help me out?"

She rolled her eyes then leaned across the counter, "and why would I do that?"

I met her in the middle and gave her a quick kiss. "because you love me?"

"As if," she scoffed then asked, "was that.." she trailed off. I took a packet of gum out of my pocket and offered it to her, there was only one left.

"Want it?" She looked at the packet and took out the last piece. She turned to me disbelievingly,

"Key Lime Pie"

"The original" I smiled at her.

"You are unbelievable," I grinned at that, "I'll be right back." She left to gather her things. I looked down at the empty packet in my hands then to the blond who was making her way over to me. Yeah, I thought as I slipped an arm around her waist, pocketing the empty gum packet, bubble gum is definitely one of the best things in the world.

**A/N: What did you think, how was it? Please review and tell me! **

**See ya soon!**


	8. Jewelry

**A/N: Here is another chapter guys. **

**Another shout out and thanks to my best friend "Robin" for giving me the prompt: jewelry **

**Also, I'm still looking for prompts so if anyone has any please tell me.**

**Alright here goes nothing. **

Jewelry, I had never been a huge fan of it. Well I wasn't that girly, so naturally jewelry didn't excite me as much as it did my friend Silena. This is why I was at the mall staring at the plethora of twinkling earrings, necklaces, bracelets and rings. Silena had almost had a heart attack when she had found out her favorite store had a sale going on, and had rushed out, dragging me along, to do some shopping. I didn't mind that much, I had to go the the mall anyway to get a new pair of shoes. At the present moment, however, Silena was smiling broadly and eagerly shifting through the piles of necklaces. She held up a golden necklace.

"What do you think,"

"It's pretty," I didn't know what else to say, I mean it was pretty but so was everything else.

"This will go along perfectly with the new dress I just bought," she exclaimed.

I nodded, I trusted her fashion sense so she was probably right. I wandered away from Silena, leaving her to her shopping, and looked around the store. It wasn't to big and they mainly sold jewelry along with some purses and things like that. There weren't that many people here either (Silena had found out about the sale before it was out, don't ask me how, but that girl has contacts).

I was glancing at the row of scarves when someone came in. For a second I thought he had come into the wrong store by accident, and for a second he looked like he thought that too, but then he walked in with determination. I was surprised and continued to watch him as I shifted through the scarves. He looked a bit confused and overwhelmed as he walked over to the earings. I didn't blame him, I got confused and overwhelmed here and I was a girl.

"Annabeth, where are you," a voice called out.

I quickly made my way back to Silena who had already filled a considerable amount of jewelry in her small basket.

"Look at this, it matches your earrings perfectly," she exclaimed.

I looked at it, it was a simple chain with a pendent of an owl hanging off of it. It was exactly like the owl earring I was wearing (a gift from my mother, one of the few pairs I owned).

"It does match," I said.

"Buy it," she urged.

"I don't need to..." I trailed off.

"Fine, I'll buy it and gift it to you," she took the necklace out of my hand.

I smiled and shook my head, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the boy who had come in. Now that he was closer I was able to see him better. He was tall, muscular and had dark raven black hair.

"Annabeth," Silena snapped me out of my thoughts. "I need you to find a matching bracelet for this necklace, please while I look for earrings. "

"Fine," I agreed then looked around for the bracelets. I found them, they were in the same section as the boy. We stood next to each other a little awkwardly and looked at the glimmering bracelets. My eye caught the one Silena was looking for and I reached out to get it, at the same time as him. Our fingers briefly touched and we both withdrew our hands sharply. But I swear that I had felt a spark when we had touched.

"Oh, sorry about that, you can have it." he said. I looked up to see beautiful sea green eyes staring down at me.

I felt a light blush spread my cheeks as I responded, "Oh that's okay, I'm sorry."

"It's fine you take it, I don't even know what I'm looking for," he insisted. I picked up the bracelet.

"What do you mean you don't know what you're looking for?" I asked.

He explained, "I'm trying to find a good present for a friend, she likes jewelry, but I have no idea what to get her."

"Could you um," he rubbed the back of his neck ,"help me out, please."

He pleaded with his eyes, I had to consent.

"Um, sure but I'm not that good at this stuff."

"Thanks," he said visibly relieved, "I've been trying to figure something out for the longest time. It's so much work."

I smiled, "but it has to be worth it, right"

He grinned a little, "Yeah, she's a great friend, you'd think after all these years I would know what to get her,"

For some odd reason I was disappointed, obviously this girl meant something to him and I don't know why I cared.

"She is like my sister," he continued.

I suddenly brightened up, again I don't know why.

"Well what's her favorite color?" I asked him.

"She doesn't really have a favorite, but her boyfriend, a friend of mine, said he was gonna get her a golden promise ring."

"Ok so you want to get something in a golden color."

He shrugged, "It's a start."

"Okay, what does she wear more often, earrings, bracelets or necklaces?" I was suddenly thankful for paying attention to Silena's ramblings.

"Um, all I guess, but I think she especially likes bracelets."

I nodded, "Then let's look for something look for something like that,"

He agreed and we shifted through the bracelets.

"I'm Percy, by the way and thanks again for your help."

I smiled, "It's fine, although I'm not really good with this, my friend Silena could help us. I'm-"

"Annabeth!"

"Hey Silena, I found the bracelet," I stood up and handed it to her.

She squealed, "This is perfect now I have a complete set, thanks so much."

Percy stood up as well.

"Oh, who is this," she asked, sending a side glance.

"This is Percy, Percy this is my friend Silena." I introduced then proceeded to explain his problem.

"So, will you help out, you are much better at this stuff."

"Of course," she said expertly. Then she turned to Percy, "I have a few questions to ask you." Then she started asking questions about the his friend, whose name was Piper, like what she liked, hobbies etc. I tuned out as my eye caught something sparkly. I leaned over to see a stunning bracelet. It was a greyish silver color, like my eyes, and it had some charms on it, but it left room for more so the person could add more personalized charms. It was beautiful and I found myself gravitating towards it. Once I saw the price, however, my gaze fell. It was too expensive. I sighed and turned just in time to here Silena say,

"I'll be right back," and she left off to god knows where.

I saw Percy watch her uncertainly.

"Don't worry," I assured him, "she knows what she is doing."

We talked a bit, joking around. He was really funny and made me laugh a lot. He also seemed like a nice caring guy. We were still chuckling at a joke he made when Silena showed up.

"Here you are." she presented. I had to say the necklace and earring set was gorgeous. Apparently Percy thought so too, he gazed at it in astonishment.

"This is perfect, I'm sure she will like it. Thank you so much for helping me." he exclaimed.

"Oh, it was nothing," Silena beamed. Then looked down at her phone exclaimed, "Okay, we have to go to Forever 21 next, they have an amazing new selection of sweaters,"

"I got to finish here, hope everything turns out alright," she waved then rushed off to finish shopping. Percy turned to me,

"Thank you,"

"What do you mean, I didn't even do anything, it was all Silena."

He smiled, "You still helped. I wouldn't have found a present without you."

I didn't know what to say, "Oh, um, well, no problem-"

"Annabeth!" Silena's voice called from the counter.

I turned back to him, "I gotta go, bye"

"Wait," he said suddenly, "I uh, can I treat you to something, as a thanks,"

A warm feeling spread through me, "Sure."

-LINEBREAK-

"That is all of them."

"No, there is one left, here by the corner."

I reached out to pick the small box that I had missed in the corner by the tree. There was a small tag that read,

_To my Wise girl, Love you, -Percy_

I looked up at Percy who was smiling broadly,

"Go on open it," he urged.

I ripped the wrapping paper to reveal a small grey box. I glanced at him, jewelry. I carefully opened the box to see a greyish silver charm bracelet. I gasped. It was the same one I had been looking at the day we met.

"I saw you looking at it the day we met, I thought you might want it," he explained.

I hugged him, "Percy, it's beautiful!" I examined the bracelet, there was something that hadn't been there before. It was a sea green crystal heart. The words Percy + Annabeth had been etched on it. I looked at him, tears making their way into my eyes.

"It's perfect," I whispered leaning in to give him a kiss. And though I might not be one for jewelry, that was one piece I never took off. And later when a silver ring adorned my left hand, I figured that jewelry had definitely made a place in my heart.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you guys, thanks for sticking with me all this way! **

**See ya later! :)**


	9. Cell Phones

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! So a few things:**

**1\. I posted another story called Love in Midst of Murder. It's also AU and has Percabeth meeting as well as fluff. So check it out if you can :)**

**2: I would love prompts, if anyone has any! A shout out and thank you to my best friend "Robin" (again) for the prompt.**

**3: Thanks again to all my reviewers, followeres and favoriteers (is that a word?)**

**Without further ado: **

Cell Phones can be the best and worst things in your life. They are great for calling people, keeping in touch with friends, playing games, and so much more. However when you lose it you feel like your life has now been exposed and that you're breaking down. Not to mention phones are freaking expensive. I sighed and looked down at the Samsung Galaxy S4 in my hand, with a grey colored case with a beautiful drawing of an owl on the back. Definitely not my phone. I frowned at the screen which ordered me to enter a passcode. One I didn't know. I leaned back in my chair and tried to replay the events in my head. How did this even happen.

-FLASHBACK-

I had been jogging in the park listening to my Ipod when I had run into someone. I remembered a flash of golden yellow before I stumbled back. The girl I had run into was also jogging, not a surprise a lot of people did morning jogs around here anyway. I stepped back taking her in. She was beautiful, golden blond princess curls which were tied back into a ponytail and sharp grey eyes that seemed to analyze everything.

"Are you okay, I'm so sorry" I almost stuttered the question.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you okay?" she had responded.

"Yeah," then I noticed the phones lying on the ground and picked them up.

I must have handed her the wrong phone somehow (then again she was distractingly pretty). She had taken it, then with another nod and wave she had been off.

-END FLASHBACK-

I signed again, hopefully she would find a way to call her phone and I could get mine back. As if reading my mind the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, so um we obviously got our phones switched so.." It was a bit awkward.

"Right, so um do you want to meet somewhere or something,"

"Yeah sure, do you know where Callie's Cafe is?"

"Yeah, I go there all the time."

"So want to meet there in say fifteen minutes."

"Sure, sorry about this." I added a bit sheepishly.

She laughed, "It's fine. It's not your fault."

"Oh, well um then see you in a few."

"Bye."

After hanging up I went to get ready, pulling a new shirt over my head, combing my hair etc. Ok so maybe I wanted to impress her. I drove up to Callie's cafe and sat on the booth looking around. A couple minutes later she walked in. She was as gorgeous as ever. She glanced around then spotting me looking at her, made her way over to the booth.

"Hi," I said handing her her phone.

"Hey," she handed me mine.

"Sorry about the confusion," I said a little embarrassed.

"It's okay. I got my phone back in the end. I should've checked to see if it was mine before taking it too."

I was about to respond when Callie herself came up to us.

"Well well look at this, Mr. Jackson had graced us with is presence." she said laughingly.

I grinned back, "Of course, only for you Callie."

"And, oh my god, Annabeth is that you!" she gasped when she saw who I was sitting with.

"Hey Calypso, It's been a while." Annabeth laughed.

"I'll say, Leo hasn't seen you guys in such a long time."

"Wait you two know each other?" I butted in.

Callie turned to me, "Yes of course, she is friends with Leo." Leo was Calypso's boyfriend.

"So what can I get you today," she asked holding out a notepad.

I glanced at Annabeth quickly and she responded first asking for a mocha latte. I asked for an espresso. As Callie left I turned to her,

"So Annabeth ..."

"Chase, and you're Mr. Jackson?" she asked with mirth in her eyes.

I laughed, "Percy Jackson at your service."

"So Percy how do you know Calypso."

"She's an old friend of mine. I've met Leo too, we are friends. Funny how I haven't met you until now."

She nodded, and we struck up a conversation of mutual friends. By the time our drinks arrived we were laughing and joking like old friends. As we sipped our drinks the game twenty questions came up.

"I'll start," I said. "Favorite color?"

"Grey, you?"

"Blue. Hobbies?"

"Architecture. What about you?"

"Swimming. Favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Strawberry. Favorite animal?"

"Horse." Then feeling brave, "Boyfriend?"

She looked surprised but answered, "No. you?"

I was astonished that someone like her didn't have a boyfriend. I quickly answered with a, "No I don't have a boyfriend." I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and punched me,

"I meant girlfriend, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked

"Yes after finding out more about you and your obsession with water I think that its appropriate."

"Well then you are a ... Wise girl." I smiled proudly. She shook her head, still smiling.

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"No." She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. We paid then left the cafe. I was sad to be leaving her company. She turned to me,

"See you later?"

"Definitely." I confirmed as I watched her walk away. I got home and flopped down on my couch, wondering what she was doing. My phone dinged. I looked at the message.

_Hey Seaweed Brain_

-LINEBREAK-

"You hang up,"

"No you hang up,"

"No you hang up,"

"This is beyond stupid. You're rubbing off on me."

I grinned, "You're welcome."

"Not a good thing Seaweed Brain."

"Wise girl."

"Kelp head."

"Owl face,"

"Fish face,"

"Smarta-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence,"

"Fine Nerd."

"Idiot."

"Mrs. Jackson."

"Water- wait what!"

"Nothing, bye." I hung up. She was going to be here in an hour anyway. I would clarify then. I fiddled with the black box in my hands.

Cell phones are amazing things. They are great for calling people, keeping in touch with old friends, and making new ones and perfect for announcing special events.

**A/N: Tell me what you think! Please Review :)**

**Bye for now :)**


	10. Farmers' Market

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks to TheWall1706 for giving me the prompt. I really appreciate it and I hope you like it!**

**Also thanks to my friend "Hobbit Penguin" for the help in writing this!**

**I'm still willing to take prompts if anyone has any!**

I breathed in the light spring air. It was a beautiful day outside, perfectly warm. It was finally starting to feel like spring. Ever since spring had "officially" started it had been cold and seemed like a never ending winter and today was the first good day. I was glad to be outside. I walked by a what was an empty parking lot but was now set up with a lot tents and stalls. A bright banner overhead read Farmers Market. That was interesting, I'd never been to a farmers market before, then again New York didn't have much to offer in that area. I walked in to see stalls and tents everywhere that offered everything from bright greens and colorful fruits to lemonade and hot dogs. It seemed like a food fair. I bought a bag so I could do some shopping as well and walked up to the colorful array of a fruit vendor's stall.

"Hello," a pretty girl with brown hair asked.

"Hi," I smiled back at her.

"Is there anything you're looking for specifically?"

"No, I'm just looking around."

All the fruits and vegetables looked so bright and fresh, unlike the ones at the grocery store that were usually dull.

I picked up an apple, longing to bite into it. The girl must have seen my face because she said,

"Want a sample?"

I was surprised, but nodded. She took out a knife and cut the apple expertly handing me a piece. I took a bite into what I was sure was the juiciest, chrinchiest apple ever.

"Oh my god! This is amazing."

The girl smiled, and I loaded them into my bag.

"You want to sample our special strawberry jam?"

I nodded eagerly, wanting to taste more delicious food. She gave me a small piece of bread with some jam spread on it. It was heaven.

"This is heaven!" I exclaimed. She laughed,

"Do you want a jar."

"Absolutely!" As she went to get a jar a boy walked in. He had brown hair and mischievous blue eyes. He motioned for me to keep quiet as he snuck up on the girl. He grabbed her waist making her jump.

"Travis!" she screeched. "Stop doing that!"

"Never!" he cried and tightened his hold on her.

"Travis, let me go, I have to help the customer."

Travis pouted as he let her go, "But Katie-Kat..."

She rolled her eyes and handed me the jar.

"Sorry about him, he's-"

"her amazing and devilishly handsome boyfriend."

The girl snorted, "You wish." He frowned, as she laughed at him giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

I smiled at them then asked, "Do you have strawberries?"

"Of course they are our specialty." Travis said and heaved a box, which had Delphi's Strawberry Farm written on the side, onto the table.

The girl, Katie, offered me one and I immediately loved it. By the time I left that stall my bag was already half full. I took out an apple with the intention of eating it but was bumped into by someone causing the apples to fall out of the bag. The person, a guy, immediately stepped back and apologized. He was tall, tan and muscular with messy black hair and sparkling sea-green eyes. He was- I caught my breath as he bent down to pick up the apples.

"I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going" he apologized again.

"It's okay," I found myself not caring that much, which was odd.

"No, now all the apples are bruised. I'll buy you some new ones, I feel really bad."

"Oh, that's fine," I tried to protest.

"No please let me, as an apology." He insisted.

"Fine." I sighed and gave in, his face was hard to refuse. We walked back to Katie's stall.

"You're back?" she looked at me questioningly.

The boy came up behind me smiling sheepishly.

Katie rose her eyebrows, "Percy what did you do?"

"I might have run into her by mistake."

"Dude, how can you be so clumsy," Travis exclaimed coming up behind Katie.

Percy blushed, "Shut up and get me some apples."

As Travis went to get more apples, Katie turned to me.

"Sorry about my friend, he is really clumsy."

"It's fine." I said smiling at both of them.

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth."

"Well, I'm Katie as you know and that idiot is Percy."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. His phone rang suddenly causing him to almost drop his money as he paid. He muttered a curse and pulled it out.

Travis grinned, "Still on edge from that prank huh Percy."

Percy glared at him before picking up his phone.

"Hello...Yeah...No it's fine...I'll manage...don't worry just go...yes I'm sure now go!...alright, see you later...bye." He hung up and looked up at Travis and Katie.

"That was Rachel, she can't make it today, something about an art show."

"Then we'll stay here and help you," Katie said.

Percy shook his head, "No way, you guys go on your date. I'll manage."

"But you'll need-" Katie started but Percy cut her off, "I'll be fine guys. You should have more faith in me."

"If you're sure." Katie said a bit hesitantly. Percy nodded and ushered them out of the stall.

"Go, have fun!"

"Bye Percy, Annabeth." Katie called back. I turned to Percy,

"What just happened."

"Well, Me, Katie and Travis all volunteer at this farm and we had agreed to do shifts for the farmers market. But my other friend, Rachel, who was supposed to help me, had to cancel. Travis and Katie have a date after this so I was not going to let them stay back, besides I think I can manage." Percy took a deep breath at the end of his speech.

"Let me help you," I offered.

Percy looked surprised. "No that's okay, I'll be fine. You should enjoy the rest of the market."

I smiled, "I'm much harder to get rid of." I grabbed the apron that Katie had just taken off and put it on. I turned to Percy with a smile ready to begin my training.

I ended up having a blast. The customers were friendly and Percy turned out to be a great person to hang around. He was sweet and funny and he loved to help out other people. We talked, argued and goofed off.

By the end of the day I had a bag full of good food, new friends and an invite from a special someone to go out to the farm.

-LINEBREAK-

"What is this pace?"

"Look at all the tents! Can we go in?"

"Food!"

"Wow."

The voices all exclaimed at once. I smiled at them answering each one in turn.

"This is the farmer's market, yes we are going in, there will be food, and it is cool isn't it?" I lifted the small green eyed black haired gir, who was staring around in wonder, onto my waist.

"Me too!" her twin brother with black hair grey eyes exclaimed. Percy chuckled and lifted him up too.

"This is so cool, look at the layout of all the tents," a boy with blonde hair grey eyes noted, analyzing everything.

However the oldest a girl with blonde hair and green eyes just smiled and asked, "This is the place isn't it." Percy nodded.

"What place?" The other three children asked.

"The place that mom and dad met," the older girl told her siblings. I turned to Percy and smiled. Who would have thought a farmers market would lead to so much. It just goes to show, I thought, that happily ever afters can happen anywhere.

**A/N: How was it? Please review I would love some feedback!**

**See ya :)**


	11. Babysitter

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Here is another chapter and well...I hope you like it!**

"Really mom, you're joking. I can take care of them."

"I'm sure you can honey, but just to be safe..."she left it off. Great even my own mom doesn't think I can handle a bunch of little kids. She was going out to meet my dad for some important meeting or something that had come up. I wasn't sure on the details I had been to distracted by the cookies. Okay so maybe leaving me with three little kids wasn't that great of an idea. Ding dong, the doorbell rang.

"Percy get the door that's probably the babysitter"

I trudged to the door and opened it, James bounded inside.

"Hiya Percy."

"Hey little dude, Tyson is in his room." And with that James bounded to Tyson's room.

"It was just James" I said as I entered the kitchen where my mom was.

"And what is so great about this babysitter anyway?"

My mom gave me an admonishing look.

"She is a great student and very responsible. She is in all AP classes and is top in every one of them. Her name is Annabeth Chase." Great now I was stuck with know-it-all. Ding dong, the doorbell rang. I trudged to the door again. I opened it expecting to see a girl with glasses and a stuck up face instead what I saw made my jaw drop. Standing before me was a tall, tan, slim girl with golden curly blond hair and beautiful grey eyes. She smiled and asked,

"Is this the Jackson residence."

I nodded mutely and made way for her to step in. Hey eyes seemed to analyze the apartment as I lead her to the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson?"

"Hello dear, you must be Annabeth. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"No problem," Annabeth smiled at my mom. My mom called to the kids and they rushed to the kitchen.

"Mommy, can you braid my hair," my little sister Lily asked.

My mom smiled down on her," Not now sweety, but this is Annabeth. She will be your babysitter."

My sister smiled at Annabeth then turned back to my mom, "What about Percy, is he leaving too?" She turned and ran to me.

"Of course not! I wouldn't leave Princess Lilly!" I said picking her up and lifting her in the air.

"Percy," my mom warned.

"She's fine, besides she likes it," indeed Lilly was giggling.

Tyson and James showed up then.

"Tyson and James this is Annabeth, she's going to be babysitting."

They waved to her before running off again. Annabeth turned to my mom,

"Why do you need a babysitter when Percy is going to be here?" she questioned.

"That's what I asked!" I exclaimed.

"James is here too and it's hard enough taking care of Lily and Tyson, I thought extra help might be necessary," my mom replied. She then explained all the rules and such. I left for the living room and turned on the TV.

Soon my mom left and Annabeth and I were left alone in the living room.

"Where is everyone?" she asked me.

"Tyson and James are in Tyson's room doing who knows what, we need to check up on them time to time to make sure they don't break anything. And Lily is probably coloring somewhere and will come to us if she gets bored or wants something." I replied still watching TV.

Annabeth sat beside me on the couch and took the remote to change the channel,

"Hey I was watching that," I protested.

"And now you're not," she switched it to some documentary. I groaned, no way was I watching that. I snatched the remote away started switch the channel back.

"Hey, give it back,"

"It's my house."

"I'm the babysitter."

"For them not me."

She was about to say something when Lily showed up.

"Can you braid my hair?"

Annabeth smiled, and agreed. Once she was done however Lilly wanted to do a complete makeover and Annabeth was dragged away. I decided to check on Tyson and James. They were in their room playing some card game. Mythomagic I think. I slowly backed out not wanting to disturb them. I went back to the living room and was shifting through channels when Annabeth walked in. She cleared her throat and announced,

"Here comes Princess Lily Jackson." And my sister showed up in a princess costume with a tiara to match. I clapped my hands.

"Of what do I owe the pleasure of meeting your highness." I said regaly.

Lily giggled and ran to me. I could see that she had some light make up on.

"How do I look Percy, Annabeth put on some make up on me and everything"

"You look very pretty," I told her then turned to Annabeth, "make up?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I had some in my bag because of my friend Piper. I'm probably not going to use it and Lilly wanted to so bad."

"I want to watch a movie!" Lily exclaimed.

"Which one?" I asked.

She thought for a moment and decided on Tangled.

I turned on the movie for her and she sat on the ground while Annabeth and I sat on the couch. I hadn't watched this before. I leaned towards Annabeth,

"Have you watched this?" I whispered.

She shook her head, "No, have you."

"No, I was just wondering. I didn't think you did."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"I just don't think of you as a Disney movie person."

"So now there's a type of people who watch Disney?"

"Yes and you're not one of them."

She scowled at me and we continued with the pointless bickering. At some point through the movie, Rapunzel and Flynn were on a boat, Lily sighed.

"Percy you're like Eugene and Annabeth you're like Rapunzel. Your hair matches perfectly. You two would be perfect for them. Look they are about to kiss!" she turned to us briefly,

"Are you going to kiss?" I blushed and told Lily to just watch the movie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth blushing as well. She looked cute. I turned my focus back on the TV.

After the movie we had dinner. My mom had left some food in the fridge. After eating Lily had to go to sleep and Tyson and James were ushered into Tyson's room with a laptop so they could also watch a movie. That left me and Annabeth to do the dishes.

"You want to wash or dry?" she asked me.

I smirked, "Neither, You're doing it."

She frowned, "You're not going to help me at all?"

"You're the babysitter." I repeated her words from earlier. She rolled her eyes and started to clean the dishes. I half-smiled before joining her, drying the dishes as she washed.

"Really," she said.

"Yep."

"Why can't you be normal?"

"You're jealous,"

She snorted, "As if."

I leaned across and flicked some bubbles on her face. She gasped.

"This means war."

"Bring it on Chase."

And that started an all out bubble/ water war. We ended up on the floor with me on top of her.

"Ha, got you now!" I cried in victory. She was about to retort when her face flushed. I realized our awkward position and I quickly got off of her. We were both soaked, our shirts were wet and the place was a mess. I looked around.

"Wow, didn't realize the mess we made."

"Casualties of war," she said wringing out her drenched T-shirt.

I realized that my shirt was also drenched and was sticking to me uncomfortably. Without thinking I peeled it off.

"We have a lot of work to do," I said once again alyzing the scene. Annabeth didn't answer, I looked at her to find her face flushed. I realized that I had just taken my shirt off in front of her, wow I'm and idiot. Well I can try to play it cool.

"Like what you see."

She blushed even more and slapped my arm. "You wish."

"Yeah, I wish," I muttered but she must have heard because the looked up sharply.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing,"

"That wasn't nothing, what did you say."

"Thats for me to know and you to never find out."

"Why are you so exasperating!"

"Why are you so annoying."

"Why are you so vexing."

"Why are you so irritating."

"Why do you love to bother me,"

"Why are you... so... just..."

"What" she demanded.

I gave up frustrated, "just...ugh.. ," and with that I pressed my lips to hers. I would have braced myself for a rejection but I couldn't really think clearly. She didn't respond at first but after a few seconds kissed back. I pulled away and turned away from her. She grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Where do you think you're going," she demanded. I was about to respond when I felt her lips on mine again.

-LINEBREAK-

Ding Dong, the doorbell rang. I went and opened the door.

"Hi, you must be the babysitter, come in," I told the girl. She rolled her eyes as she walked in. She was briefly hugged by my mother as my mom hurried out the door. I sat on the couch and turned in the TV. She sat next to me and took the remote changing the channel to a documentary.

"Hey I was watching that!" I exclaimed, tugging down a smile.

"And now you're not," she responded also trying hard not to smile.

I snatched it away from her and changed the channel again.

"Percy," a voice close to my ear said. I turned, and not being able to hold it in any longer, kissed her. She immediately responded. When we broke apart she had the remote.

"Hey, no fair!" I cried. She kissed my cheek. She switched it to Criminal Minds and we were just getting comfortable, ready to watch the episode when Tyson bounded in asking for tape. I pouted as Annabeth got up. She turned back, rolled her eyes and gave me a quick peck on the lips before joining Tyson out of the room. Ah the joys of babysitting.

**A/N: Well how was it? Please Review! **


	12. Skatepark

**A/N: Hey guys! I have been getting a lot of prompts (Thank you all!)! If you gave me one I will definitely write on it, I just need some time!**

**Shout out and thank you to Peppermint who gave this prompt to me. Hope you like it!**

Contrary to popular belief, I actually really like skateboarding. I know I don't fit the typical image, my blond hair grey eyes place me at the mall, but I'm not typical. Instead of the mall you'll see me at the skate park nearby. I grabbed my keys, phone and skateboard and headed out the door to the said skate park. I started off with some basics, practicing/warming up a bit when I noticed someone new. He was free styling some small tricks and was probably, like me, warming up. I examined him; he had messy black hair and was tall, tan and muscular. When he turned I saw bright green eyes. I watched as he went on the ramp and started off with lip tricks and grinds. He was good, really good.

I got back on my skateboard and focused on my tricks, increasing the complexity every time. I went over to the ramp he was on and waited on the side. Okay maybe I thought he was hot and wanted to talk to him. He noticed me and skated over to me.

"Hey," I asked him, "do you mind if I join you." He looked at me and I braced myself for the whole, you don't look like a skateboarder thing. I kept my annoyance in check, good thing too because he just nodded and smiled,

"Sure." I was a bit taken back that he didn't comment but I took it without complaint. We started to skateboard again and continued doing tricks. At some point though it became a mini competition and we were doing the most complex tricks we knew. We finally stopped as truce and noticed a small crowd had formed around us.

"Wow, looks like we have an audience," the guy said. I nodded it wasn't too uncommon.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah, is it that obvious?"

"No, I just know the usuals and I haven't seen you before. By the way you skateboard you obviously practiced."

"Thanks?" he said it like a question. I rolled my eyes and headed to the water fountain. He followed me. After drinking the cool refreshing water I turned to him.

"Ready for round two."

"Prepare to lose."

"In your dreams"

"We'll see about that" he said and we went back to the ramp. After another intense mini completion of skateboarding we are both panting and tired. We sit down on a bench to catch our breath. I check my phone and realize I need to be home.

"Shoot, I gotta get home," I stand up and turn to the guy.

"Nice boarding with you, but I gotta go, bye." I say and begin to walk away his voice calls me back,

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase." I reply turning around slightly. He half-smiled,

"See ya soon?"

I smiled to myself. "See you," I confirmed over my shoulder.

-LINEBREAK-

"Back again Jackson?"

"Of course, I gotta keep up my skills."

"What skills?" I laugh.

"Low blow Chase," yet he grins at me anyway. I find something inside my stomach flutter. My liking for him had increased every day we had hung out. I found myself at the skate park more often and my thoughts wandering to his bright green eyes and messy black hair. We were taking a break when another person entered. I groaned, it was Josh. He thought he was the best skateboarder here. He hadn't been coming for the past couple of days thankfully. His eyes found me and he sauntered over.

"Well if it isn't little Blondie," he smirked.

"Shut up Josh, get the hell away from me," I said annoyed.

"Aw come on, my offer still stands," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I groaned and turned away from him.

"Come on-" I cut him off,

"No leave me alone," I yelled.

He was about to say something when Percy stepped forward. And he looked mad. Like really mad.

"She said get away, so back off."

Josh sneered, "And what are you gonna do about it punk."

Percy clenched his fists and stepped forward. He looked scary and not someone you'd want to mess with. Josh noticed this as well as the size difference and wisely backed away with a whatever.

"Thanks," I said to Percy, "he annoys the crap out of me."

"No problem." We left it at that and continued to skateboard. When we were done he turned to me,

"Wanna grab a drink?"

He looked so cute standing nervously like that. I smiled, I had been hoping for this, "Yes."

-LINEBREAK-

"Nice job," the guy said appraisingly. I had just had a mini competition with some guy.

"You too," I told him. A pair of arms wrapped around me.

"She's not as good as me though," the voice said over my shoulder.

"Please you wish," I scoffed. They guy I had just been boarding with laughed.

"I'll see you guys around," he bid a goodbye and walked off.

"Well someone is jealous," I said.

"I am not," Percy exclaimed.

"Sure, whatever you say." I teased.

He just pulled me close and leaned his forehead on mine,

"Hmm, you sure about that," he said leaning closer.

"Absolutely," and I filled in the gap.

**A/N: Well how was it? Please review and tell me! **

**See ya!**


	13. Snowball Fight

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I also want to say that if you have given me a prompt I will defenitly write on it, I just need some time.**

**A shout out and thank you to for the prompt! Hope you like it!**

**Also thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!**

"Leo."

"Nico."

Thalia glared at me, "Thalia," she glared harder, "and Thalia's friend." Thalia smirked.

Jason frowned, "That's two people."

"Then you choose two," I replied.

"Travis and Connor." He smirked.

I frowned, he had both of them, "Frank."

"Piper."

"Hazel."

"Reyna."

"Clarisse."

"Chris."

We went to opposite ends of the park/field. Thalia introduced her friend,

"Guys this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Percy, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Clarisse."

I get a better look at Annabeth. She was tall with curly blond hair which was peeking through her coat and scarf. Her bright grey eyes seemed to analyze everything around her. She was seriously pretty.

"Right," I said. "Well we need to come up with a plan to win this thing-"

"Exactly why we want Annabeth, she is a master planner," Thalia interrupted.

Annabeth smiled at her, "Yes, but what are we doing exactly, you still haven't filled me in."

"Oh we do this every year, it's like a snowball fight mixed in with capture the flag," I explained. She nodded then surveyed the situation. We were all quiet a minute, Thalia's insistence, as she analyzed the scene.

"Alright, I have something." She said finally.

-LINEBREAK-

"Wow," I was a bit surprised.

"This is great, we are so going to win," Leo exclaimed.

Even Clarisse had to agree that it was an excellent plan. Thalia smirked and put on a look that clearly said, I told you so. We started building the snow forts and stocking up on ammunition. After our initial hour and half of planning and setting up time was over we all met in the middle of the field. Jason and I shook hands and I got out an old conch shell I had found once on the beach. Once the horn sounded we started the game. Annabeth and I completed the first step of our elaborate plan.

After causing some destruction we snuck up on the other team's currently guarded fort, hidden behind a group of trees waiting for the signal. We had some time before the full plan would go into effect. I turned to her and whispered,

"How did you come up with this?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, it's the most logical I guess."

"You're a natural. I really want to win because last time Jason won and broke my three year winning streak."

She smiled, "Thanks," Our signal came then, a morse code tapping done by Leo, and as we were about to make our entrance into full enemy territory she turned back to me and smirked,

"Ready to regain that streak." Oh yeah, I could get used to this.

-LINEBREAK-

"We win!" Thalia, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, Annabeth and I yelled across the field to the losing team. We all laughed and high-fived each other for our victory. In the mess of cheers I turned to Annabeth and said, "We won! Thanks to you," and gave her a hug. I went into a daze, that was only broken by a snowball pelting my face, as she kissed me on the cheek.

"What's going on?" she yelled over the noise trying to save herself from the ambush of snowballs.

"Snowball Fight!" I cried and it turned into an all out war. At the end, the fourteen of us trudged across the park panting, to go to my house.

"We always go to Percy's house after this for hot chocolate and cookies," Frank explained.

Sure enough my mom had warm cookies and hot chocolate ready for everyone. We put on a movie that ran a bit late. By half of it, most of the people had dozed off. I saw Chris and Clarisse leaning on each other asleep and smiled to myself. I had to get a picture of that, perfect for blackmail. Nico was asleep. Leo, Thalia, Travis and Connor were still watching. Jason and Frank were partially awake but their girlfriends were asleep on their laps. Reyna was partially asleep as well. I yawned. It had been an exhausting day. Annabeth was next to me and was trying not to doze off, but finally gave in leaning against the back of the couch. She looked so cute half-asleep, that I couldn't help but watch her instead. I don't remember when, but at some point I fell asleep too.

I woke up hours later at night to find Annabeth sleeping next to me, slightly atop my chest. I glanced around quietly. Everyone else was fast asleep. That was to be expected, most of the time they either stayed over or left late at night. I wanted a glass of water, but I didn't want to leave my current position. It was comforting somehow. But my thirst won and I slowly got up, sliding Annabeth gently off me without waking her up. I filled up my cup but was startled at a noise behind me. I turned to find Annabeth walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, you didn't. I just..what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just getting water, you want some."

She nodded so I got her a glass too. After finishing our water we went back into the living room to find everybody sprawled out. We had been sharing the couch before but now I wasn't to sure on what to do.

Annabeth made her way to the couch and turned to see me standing there hesitantly.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

I was surprised but made my way back and we settled ourselves in our previous position.

"I could get used to this," I heard Annabeth murmur quietly. In response I just held her tighter and kissed her forehead lightly before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

-LINEBREAK-

"Ow!" I cried as a snowball hit me square in the face. I heard giggling behind some trees. Another snowball hit me, in the back this time.

"Hey!" I called, scooping up a handful of snow and packing it down. I looked around carefully for the culprit. Another snowball hit me, but this time I was able to send one back. I must have missed though because I was zapped again.

"Annabeth! Not fair!" I pouted. Annabeth came up behind me laughing.

"You are so slow!"

"I am not,"

"Yes you -"

I cut her off with a kiss. We only broke apart when a snowball hit us and a distant cry of "Snowball Fight!" was heard.

**A/N: How was it? Good enough? Please Review!**


	14. Water Park

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for not updating. I was working on my other story Love in Midst of Murder. **

**A shout out and thank you to MischievousChaos and my friend "Hobbit Penguin" for giving me the prompt Roller coasters (which was modified to water park). **

**To MischievousChaos: I hope you like this one, it's a bit different :)**

**To "Hobbit Penguin" I hope you are satisfied with the story, I tried my best to write it as you wanted (with Percy acting...) anyway also look out for lunch table references (You'll find them. Koreo would be proud- so you know they're bad :)**

"This is gonna be great!" Piper exclaimed happily as we entered the water park.

"It would be great if I wasn't wearing this," I muttered. Piper and Calypso had forced me into a bikini. Which I was really not happy with. Nevertheless, this place seemed like a lot of fun.

We walked around trying to find a good ride to start off on.

"Let's start with something small then work our way to something bigger," Hazel suggested.

Everyone, except Thalia who wanted to go on the biggest one first, agreed. With that we went to the wave pool just so we could get used to the water. There were quite a few people in the wave pool and as we cautiously waded in we heard a shout,

"Heads up!" A ball whizzed by me and if I had reacted a second to late it would have hit me in the head. I picked up the ball to throw it back to whoever but I saw a guy coming to get it.

"Hey, you okay, sorry about that," He said. He was hot. Tall, lean, muscular with bright green eyes and disheveled black hair. I realized he was talking to me and answered,

"It's fine," and tossed the ball back. Another guy came up behind him. He had brown hair and looked Latino.

"Dude, did you almost kill her?" the guy asked.

"It wasn't my fault," the green-eyed guy said.

The other one rolled his eyes. "Sure it wasn't. I'm wondering if you did that on purpose to talk to a group of hot girls," he teased. I noticed his eyes wandered on Calypso for a bit before turning back to his friend.

The green- eyed guy responded, "Maybe I did, what's it to you Repair Boy."

"Shut up both of you!" Another guy with blonde hair followed by a buff Asian dude and a black-haired, pale dude were coming our way.

"Jason!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Thalia! How have you been!" The guy said giving her a hug. We looked at her weirdly.

"Oh, guys this is my brother Jason, I told you about him. He was in San Francisco for the past six months," she said. Oh, that's why he looked familiar. I hadn't seen to much of him before.

"Jason these are my friends, Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, and Hazel." she introduced.

"Hi," Jason waved. He was looking almost directly at Piper though.

"These idiots are Percy, Leo, Frank and Nico" he motioned to his friends.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot," Frank cried. Jason nodded.

"With the exception of Frank," he corrected himself.

"Hey! We are not idiots," Percy, Leo and Nico protested. Jason ignored them.

"Want to hang out, I haven't seen you in forever. How's mom?" Jason asked Thalia. And in the end we ended up grouping together as we walked towards our next ride.

Piper came up to me, "Jason is so hot," she whispered. I chuckled.

"He likes you," I told her.

"What, no he doesn't," Piper said blushing.

"Oh please I know you're lying. You probably noticed, he keeps looking at you when he thinks you're not looking ." I pointed out.

She blushed even more. "Well, Percy likes you," she said defiantly.

No it was my turn to be shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"You just said the same to me, he looks your way often and when he came up to us for the first time he could not stop staring at you." she explained.

I blushed slightly.

"What are we talking about," Calypso asked joining our mini huddle thing.

"About how Percy likes Annabeth" and at the same time, "How Jason likes Piper."

Calypso giggled, "Well looks like somebody has a crush," she teased.

"We do not!" Piper and I cried at the same time.

"Not what?" Percy asked coming closer with Leo.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," he said.

"Shut up!"

"Never!" he cried. We got to the next ride which was basically a roller coaster in the water. And somehow, don't ask me, I ended up sitting next to Percy. That's right,

Thalia and Piper were sitting together, Calypso and Hazel, Jason and Leo, Frank and Nico. So that left me with Percy. Piper shot me a mischievous look and I glared back at her.

"Well go on in Princess, it's just me and you," Percy said. I glared at him for calling me Princess and got in.

"Don't call me that," I told him when we had sat down.

He smirked, "What, Princess? You're definitely pretty enough." I involuntarily blushed then glared at him to shut up.

As the ride started he leaned over to me, "I think you like it." But before I could reply back on how I was sure I didn't the ride started. How dare he say that. He might be hot, but he was way too cocky. I frowned for a majority of the ride. When it was over I stalked away from him.

"Hey," he called to me, but I continued walking.

"Don't be mad, although you're hot when you are," he said coming up to me. Once again, I involuntarily blushed.

"Do the world a favor and shut up," I told him and walked faster to catch up to Calypso. Our next ride was white river rafting so luckily it was a group thing. Yet annoyingly Percy was on my right.

"Still mad Princess."

I ignored him.

"You ready for this, not sure you can take it,"

I snapped my head up angrily then realized he was kidding, he was just trying to get me to talk.

I smirked, "Oh, I'm ready. Not sure about you though. This is a big kid ride."

"I'm big enough, you shouldn't have to worry," he shot back.

As the ride started, "Oh and if you really want my attention, next time, don't insult me."

I smiled as I leaned back to enjoy the ride.

-LINEBREAK-

"Now this is a big kid ride," Percy said.

I rolled my eyes, "That's what you said about the last one doofus."

We had gone on a couple more rides since then and those had been the bigger ones. We now faced another roller coaster type ride.

As we got in we sat next to each other. The past couple rides we had been because, as far as I'm concerned, this was a competition.

"Hang on Princess, don't want to ruin your perfect hair," he said. I smirked and the ride started. It was going well until the spiders came. There was a part where we splashed through a tunnel and these huge fake spiders jumped out. I hate spiders. I'm absolutely terrified of them. I screamed and gripped Percy's arm turning away from them. I didn't even mind that I was grabbing his arm in my terror. When it stopped I got off shakily.

"Oh my god, Annabeth are you okay?" Hazel comforted me.

"I'm fine...it's just..." I said a bit shakily. I really hated spiders. It was weird, it kind of ran in my family, even though fears do not have a genetic predisposition. (A/N: AP Psychology student here :)

My friends comforted me knowing how much I hate spiders. I told them to stop worrying and we made our way to the next ride.

However, when we got there I didn't feel like going on.

"You guys go," I told them, "I'll skip this one."

"Are you sure," Piper asked worriedly.

"Yes. I'm fine. Go!" I got off and walked away from the ride.

"Hey, wait up Princess." A voice called to me. I turned around to see Percy jog towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Ride's not fun without you babe," he winked.

"Don't call me babe," I said tiredly, turning away.

"Hey, Annabeth, are you okay?" He asked, his tone sounding worried. I looked up surprised again.

"That is the first time you have said my name," I stated.

"Yeah, you have a pretty name, it fits you perfectly." Okay that was kind of sweet. I blushed again. I had to stop blushing.

"But seriously are you okay," his eyes looked concerned.

"Yeah, I just hate spiders."

"I figured, look what you did to my arm." He held out his arm and you could see some nail marks on it.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry," I cried feeling bad.

"It's okay, probably not the only ones I'll get from you." And cocky Percy was back. I pushed him back as he started to laugh.

"Shut up, you are so annoying."

"Try handsome or hot."

"Please like that would ever be associated with you."

We joked/insulted each other until the rest of the group came back. Over the course of the day Percy and I talked, a lot. I'm not sure when the jokes and insults turned into flirting but by the end of the day we were on this slow river ride to cool off and I found myself once again alone with Percy. I was sitting on a floaty while he was in the water leaning against it with his arms across the rim.

"So Princess, how'd you enjoy the water park?"

"It was great, better if you weren't there but still great."

"Please, I made things better, you would've been so bored without me."

"No, I'm sure I would have had a lot of fun."

"Are you calling replaceable Princess," he cried mock hurt.

"I'm calling you insignificant."

"That hurt Annabeth, right here," he put a hand over his heart.

I scoffed, "like you would care."

"I actually do care, a lot, about you." he said suddenly. I was taken back and blushed. I really have to stop doing that.

"You're cute when you blush Princess," he said.

"Why do you call me Princess?" I asked him, mainly to change the topic.

"Because of your hair," he reached out and touched my half dry half wet hair, "they're like blond princess curls."

I unconsciously leaned a bit into his touch. His other hand grabbed by hand and pulled me off the floaty.

"Percy!" I cried as I entered the cold water.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, you cold? I can help out there." And before I could say anything he had wrapped his arm around my waist and had pulled me closer to him. We were touching now, and I felt a fire burn through me. I looked up at him and slowly he reached down and kissed my lips.

-LINEBREAK-

"Aaahh!" I cried as cold water splashed on me. I had been lying beside the pool under the sun reading a book when I felt the cold water splash on me. I put my book aside to face the offender.

"What was that for!" I shouted.

"You're hot when your angry."

"Shut up!"

"Never!" And two strong arms pulled me into the water.

"Percy Jackson! I will kill you!" I screeched as I felt the cold surround me. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"You wouldn't kill your boyfriend."

"Watch me."

He leaned closer, "I think you like this." And before I could say anything else, his lips were on mine.

**A/N: Well how was it? Please review and tell me what you think! And if you can check out my other story, Love in Midst of Murder! **  
**See ya! :)**


	15. Library

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with something a little different. This story is written like Playground. I know a lot of you liked that, so hopfully you'll like this too. The layouts different.**

**Also, shout out and thanks to Writingnerd291 for giving me the prompt! Hope you like it, sorry for the delay! **

**Anyway, here goes nothing:**

Percy entered the library a bit hesitantly. This was not his zone, he felt out of place among the shelves of books and the quiet atmosphere. He did not come to the library often, more like never. Okay so he had been here once or twice before and the uncomfortable atmosphere and overload of books had done an effective job of keeping him away. Until now, when his teacher had assigned a research paper. A research paper which had to have at least two books as sources. Hence the reason he was here on a bright Saturday morning, ready to get the books then leave quickly. And is plan would of worked perfectly if it weren't for her.

* * *

Annabeth entered the library with a smile on her face. She relaxed even further as she entered the serene and quiet atmosphere. She walked to the shelves with purpose and picked up the book she wanted and coordinated her way around the shelves with the air of one who knows the territory well. She frowned a bit when she saw her usual reading chair was taken and made herself comfortable in a different chair. She was going to finish this book today. And her plan would've been perfect if it weren't for him.

* * *

Maybe it was the way her hair glowed golden in the sunlight streaming in through the window, or how her eyes danced across the page of the book she held. Or the way her eyebrows furrowed when something she didn't like or the soft smile that graced her face when something did. Whatever it was Percy was captivated. He couldn't help but stare. He moved closer to her to see her better all the while throwing a cursory glance at the books in front of him.

* * *

Maybe it was the way he looked so uncertain of what to do that it was cute. Or how his bright gorgeous green eyes skimmed over the titles and how his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth pouted slightly when he didn't find what he was looking for. Or maybe it was the way he ran his toned hands through his hair in frustration. Whatever it was Annabeth was captivated. She couldn't help but delve out of her book as she snuck glances at him.

* * *

He didn't know what to do, he thought, as he looked over the books for the third time. He was obviously not going to find what he was looking for here and he was pretty sure she had noticed him looking through these already. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should ask a librarian for help, but he wanted to approach the girl. He made his decision and stiffened his resolve as he walked toward the reading beauty.

* * *

What was he doing, she thought, as she saw him look over the same shelf for the third time. He obviously didn't know what he was looking for, which was expected. Annabeth already thought that the pool seemed more like his place. He ran a hand through his hair again. She watched as the toned arms moved and suddenly wondered what it would be like to have them around her. He looked hesitant, she noticed, and seemed to be debating something. He must have made a decision because now he was moving right towards her.

* * *

His heartbeat quickened as he approached the girl who had just put her book down.

"Hi," he said a bit hesitantly.

She smiled a warm smile, "Hi."

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me?" he asked nervously. She was probably going to say no, this was a bad ide-

"Sure, what do you need help with," the angelic voice answered. He was a bit surprised she had agreed but accepted the offer.

"I need to find these two books," he said holding out a slightly crumpled sheet of paper. That's right, he had already looked up the books in the catalog at home so he would just grab them and go when he got to the library. Now he wished he hadn't because it would mean more time with the beautiful girl.

She took the piece of paper and read it over, "Oh, these are going to be in that section, not here," she said.

"Oh," he said blushing a bit, "Right, I didn't, um, thanks." He took the paper back and was about to leave when she called out.

* * *

She rose up uncertainly and watched him turn away. But she didn't want him to leave. She cursed herself for making him more uncomfortable.

"Wait," she called.

He turned around, "Yeah."

Now she was nervous, "Want me to show you where it is?"

He nodded, "Yes, but um don't you have to read..."

"Oh it's fine I can read it later."

She smiled and walked up, leading the way to the correct section.

"You don't come to the library often, do you?"

He flushed a bit as he responded, she thought it was cute, "No, is it that obvious."

She laughed, "Just a bit."

They got to the section and once again she picked out the books for him.

"Thanks," he responded a bit sheepishly.

"No problem, are these for a paper?" she asked.

"Yeah, um thanks again for the help."

She waved him off. And with another small exchange of words he was gone with her staring after him.

* * *

That girl, whose name he didn't even know, and cursed himself for not asking, had a profound impact on him. He was there, at the library, the next day. And he was excited. Excited of all things, to see the blonde beauty, if she was even here today. He would be in here everyday, if it meant he could see her. He cursed himself for the millionth time for not asking her name, or carrying the conversation further yesterday. But today he wouldn't forget to do do any of that. If she's here today, a voice in the back of his head reminded him. He sat down at table near where she had been sitting yesterday and got out his stuff. Yes, he was going to work on his research paper. Early. That girl had a profound impact on him.

* * *

She didn't normally come to the library on Sunday. So why was she here, she asked herself as the walked through the double-doors. She knew the answer. It was that black-haired, green-eyed boy. Even though there was a high chance he would not be there, she reminded herself. She found herself deviating from her usual path and instead into the place where she had been yesterday. And to her immense surprise there he was, in all his glory, at a table with his laptop out. She walked over to the table and pulled out a chair.

"Can I sit here?"

* * *

She was asking him if she could sit with him. She looked so shy and sweet. He nodded,

"Sure."

They sat a bit awkwardly for a minute.

"So what brings you back to the library?"

You, he wanted to answer. That was the truth, but he didn't want to sound stalkerish.

"Oh, I'm just working on my research paper."

"Oh sorry, am I disrupting you?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," he said a little too quickly. "I mean, no, not at all. I was just going to take a break anyway."

She smiled, "If you're sure.."

"Yes, um, what's your name?" he blurted then blushed.

"Annabeth Chase," she held out her hand.

"Percy Jackson."

* * *

"So Mr. Jackson what brings you to the library today?"

"Um.." he said uncertainly.

"Ran out of an excuse today," she joked. To her surprise he blushed.

"You." he finally answered.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"You, you are the reason I'm at the library today, and every other day."

What, he wanted to see her! She had been coming to the library for the past few days to see him and he had done the same? He turned away from her,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off, "Me too."

It was his turn to be shocked.

"What?"

She smiled at him, "It goes both ways."

They stepped closer to each other.

* * *

"Percy! Stop!" she whispered/giggled.

"No!" he said leaning in to kiss her once more.

"Percy, we are in a library!" she tried to push him away.

"So?" he asked. Why did he have to look so cute. She gave in and leaned into the kiss. She loved the feel of his arms around her and had a sudden flashback to when she had first seen him. She remembered how she had wondered what if felt like to be with him. Now he was hers. He noticed her change in demeanor and asked her.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking to the first time I saw you."

His eyes got a far away look as he remembered that day. She asked him,

"What are you remembering?"

"I remember seeing an angel, and now," he focused on her, "that angel is mine."

She blushed and smacked him lightly, rolling her eyes. But she knew she was lucky to have him.

* * *

"I want ice cream," he said.

"You are such a child," she responded not even looking his way as she searched through the row of books.

"No I'm not, and I still want ice cream," he said childishly.

"Then you'll get it when I'm done."

"When will you be done? You've been searching for the book for a half hour." he exclaimed. Okay so that was a stretch, she had just begun her search.

She ignored him and ran her fingers along the spine looking for the correct call number. Her hair had fallen in front of her face and she impatiently pulled it aside. He found the act endearing.

"Found it!" she cried triumphantly holding out the book.

"Great, so can we go get ice cream now?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I have a couple more books..."

He pouted and crossed his arms, she laughed at his antics then pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll be done soon."

He grinned goofily. He was so lucky to have her.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth walked through the double doors of the library hand-in-hand. The quiet serene environment had become more comfortable to them in the past years. They approached the help desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the kind lady asked.

"We need to renew our library cards." Annabeth told the lady.

"Okay then, let's see your card."

Percy went first handing the librarian his card and showing the necessary documents. The lady typed away at her computer then handed him his card back.

"That's all for you dear."

Annabeth held out her card, "Also, I'm going to need to change the name on there."

The lady nodded, "What is the name going to be?"

"Make it Annabeth Jackson."

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review! I would love some feedback! **

**See ya :)**


	16. Ferris Wheel

**A/N: Hey Guys! Here is he next chapter! **

**Shout out and thanks to Tweets N Sweets for the prompt! Sorry it took so long, hope you like it! **

**Here goes: **

I entered the spacious compartment of the large ferris wheel and sat down on the seat. Sketch pad ready and pencils sharpened, I looked forward to a nice peaceful ride and the view at the top. It would be great for outlining the New York City skyline for my architecture class. I got my things ready and was just about to draw a horizon line when someone barreled into the compartment. The "someone" was a tall, lean guy with messy black hair and startling sea green eyes. He was breathing hard like he had just run a mile and he had a cotton candy bag in his grasp. He had just put his hands on his knees to catch a breath when the door slammed shut.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" I asked once I got over the initial shock.

He looked surprised, "Sorry, I'm-wait." He cut himself off and rushed to the door.

"No, I need to get out, I-" and the ferris wheel jerked to a start. He groaned against the door.

"Sit down, you can't get out now," I said logically.

He plopped down at the seat across from me.

"Sorry," he said again. "I didn't realize where I was going."

I rose an eyebrow and he hastened to explain.

"I was running from my cousin Nico because I had taken his cotton candy. I guess I lost track of where I was going."

"You ran into a ferris wheel without knowing?" I asked incredulously.

He grinned sheepishly, "Yeah..."

I shook my head at him and turned back to my sketch pad. So much for a peaceful ride alone. We were silent for a minute when he suddenly spoke up.

"I'm Percy by the way."

"I'm Annabeth," I responded.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just drawing," I said passively.

"What are you drawing?"

I tried not to sound annoyed, "It's for my architecture class, an assignment."

"Oh that's cool."

We were silent a minute more then,

"So why are you here alone?"

"I was hoping for a quiet place to draw," I answered hoping he got the message. He did.

"Oh," he said then fell silent. We were silent once more but suddenly I hated it. I snuck a glance at him. He was looking out the window, looking a bit sad. I immediately felt bad. After all he was just trying to start a conversation. He looked so cute, like a puppy as he gazed out the window.

"Sorry," I said.

He turned to me, "What? Why?"

"For snapping at you."

"You didn't snap at me."

"But still-I'm sorry. I just have to finish this thing and-"

He cut me off, "No problem, I understand."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He was so friendly, it was hard to resist.

"So why did you steal your cousin's cotton candy?"

He grinned, "Mostly to annoy him, plus I like cotton candy, plus it's bue."

"Blue?"

And that started a whole other conversation. By the time we were almost at the top I was having a lot of fun. He was sweet, funny, and an all around nice guy.

"Look at the view!" I breathed as we reached the top.

Percy looked at it for a bit, "Yeah it's great."

I turned to him, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

I give him a look and he finally gave in, "Um, I'm not a fan of heights."

I laughed then quickly stifled it.

"Now you're laughing at me," he pouted.

"No I'm not-" my sentence was cut short by a jerk. The ferris wheel had come to a halt.

"We stopped moving, what happened?" He asked me.

"I don't know, looks like there is something wrong with the circuitry."

I stood up to get a better look but there was another jerk and I fell back, right onto Percy who in turn fell on the floor as he was about to get up as well.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I said as I hastened to get off of him.

"It's okay-" his words were cut off by the loud rumbling of thunder. Then rain started to fall and the compartment rocked even more. I fell back on him.

"I'm sor-" I started again but he just wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay, stay here," he whispered. And so I did. I leaned in into his embrace. And for a little while that's how we sat, on the floor leaning against the seats snuggled against each other. The compartment was still rocking in the wind, but the rain had softened a bit and now the thunder had stopped.

"Looks like the storm in slowing down," Percy said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I answered, and thinking that meant it was time for me to back off I started to pull away. But Percy only pulled me closer,

"Nope, you're not leaving me."

I rolled my eyes at him and we started a quiet, playful banter. After, god knows how many hours later, we had eaten all the cotton candy, played games and just basically hung out, the ferris wheel jerked to a start. When we finally got off, the employees were all very apologetic and concerned. We walked away with a full refund, free tickets for a next time, and a complimentary T-shirt.

"That wasn't that bad," I remarked to Percy.

"Not bad at all," he grinned in response. We found Percy's cousin Nico waiting anxiously

at the entrance, Percy had texted him earlier about our situation.

"You're alive," Nico remarked.

"Yes, imagine that!" Percy fake exclaimed.

"But I thought you didn't like heights?" Nico asked Percy.

Percy smiled and gave me a side glance, "I was perfectly fine."

"Yes, he was very brave about it," I said ruffling his hair like a child.

He pouted, "I don't like you people."

Nico and I laughed.

"Nico! There you are!" a voice called out.

"I told you I'd be here, Thals" Nico said as a girl with short, spiky black hair approached.

"And who is this?" asked Percy, raising his eyebrow at Nico.

"She's a friend. Thalia meet Percy, and Annabeth," Nico introduced.

"Oh, I see, well we are just going to go now," Percy said making a big show of it, making Nico blush harder.

"Yes," I agreed, "We should go now." I winked at Nico who looked like he wanted to kill us and walked away with Percy laughing.

"Looks like your cousin found someone to keep him company, while you were gone," I joked to Percy.

Percy smiled, "Yeah, can you believe it. I'm stuck at the top of a ferris wheel during a sudden storm and he is kicking back with some girl."

"I thought you said you didn't mind being stuck up there," I teased him.

He blushed a bit, "Well I did have nice company myself."

I shook my head at him.

"So," Percy said suddenly, "don't know about you but I'm starving."

I looked at him curiously.

"So, wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled at him. "Why not."

-LINEBREAK-

"Look at the amazing view!"

"Yeah, it's spectacular!"

I turned to him, "Percy you aren't even looking at it."

"I don't need to."

"Percy this is so beautiful, how many times will you get to see a sunset over the ocean from the top of a ferris wheel."

"I'm looking at something even more beautiful and more unique."

I turned to find him staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

He leaned closer to me and rested his forhead on mine.

"You."

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Please review! **

**See ya :)**


	17. Movie Theater

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, again! Anyway thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all! **

**ITS MY ONE-MONTH ANNIVERSERY ON FANFICTION!**

**Also I am co-writing a story with MatthewSonOfPoseidon which is called ****The Twins and the Olympians Book one: the Lightning thief****.**

**Check it out if you can!**

**A shout out and thank you to L3oVaLd3zR0oLz for giving me the prompt! **

**On with the story:**

"Um, a ticket to Frozen, please," I asked the guy at the counter. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just one?"

"Yeah," I muttered embarrassed. The guy handed me the ticket as I paid for it. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I muttered another thanks and quickly made my way to the theater. Surprisingly it wasn't as crowded as I had expected it to be. I mean for the past five months the only thing that people had been talking about was Frozen. Maybe the effects were starting to wear off. Nah, I thought as I entered the still reasonably filled theater. I went to the top row and sat down on an empty seat. The top was almost all empty weirdly enough. I guess kids liked to be close to the screen. Whatever. I was bored out of my mind as I watched as the trailers and opening credits. I got out my phone and looked up how long this movie was, 1 hour 48 minutes of torture. Someone sat down to my right.

"Excuse me, but can you move over a seat?" a voice asked. I looked up to see a stunning blonde girl. She was tall, thin and had curly blond hair paired with startling grey eyes.

"Sure." I managed. I saw that she was with two young boys. Probably her brothers from the looks of it.

I shifted a seat down and the three of them sat. I happily noticed that the blonde girl was still sitting next to me. My phone beeped.

"Shi.." I muttered as I quickly silenced it. I saw that Leo was calling. I hung up on him. A second later my screen lit up again as Leo called a second time. I hung up again. But

Leo was persistent, I still didn't pick up.

"Aren't you going to get that," the girl asked noticing my lit up screen.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be stopping." she pointed out. I sighed, and since trailers were

still playing I picked it up.

"What?" I said exasperated.

"You there?" Leo asked on the other end of the line.

"No, that's why I've been ignoring you, it's about to start, smart one," I said sarcastically.

"Yup, he's pissed," Frank's laugh came on the other end.

"Is this on speakerphone?"

"Maybe."

"Just so you know, I hate you all from the bottom of my heart."

"Aw, Perce is getting sweet on us."

I hung up and found the girl looking at me with amusement.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

"Oh those are my annoying friends, they dared me to come watch this movie, by myself."

"Oh, that explains it. I was wondering why you were here."

"Yeah, what about you."

"My brothers wanted to watch it."

"I thought this was a girl movie?" I asked confused.

"Well, it's impossible to know how little kid's minds work."

And we simultaneously leaned over to look at the boys who were watching the movie intently.

Wait, the movie started? I looked up to see that it had begun.

"Looks like we missed the beginning," I muttered to the girl.

"I think we'll live," she whispered back. I grinned at her. This might not be a bad movie after all.

-LINEBREAK-

"Those troll rocks, what in the world?" I said.

"I love your description of them, "she said laughing, "troll rocks and ugly smurfs."

I smiled at her, "Well other than the fact that they completely unexplained, illogical, troll rocks, what did they do?"

"Maybe if we watched the movie more we would get it," she pointed out.

"Maybe." The movie had finished and we were making our way out the theater. As little kids rushed around and parents hurried after them the outpouring of people caused me to lose sight of her. And later I couldn't find her at all. I sighed dejectedly. I hadn't even gotten her name.

-LINEBREAK-

"A ticket to Tangled please," I asked the guy at the counter. It was a different guy but he still looked at me weirdly.

I got the ticket and went to the theater. I sat down in the back again. This time I hadn't been dared so what was I doing here? I don't know, I had this crazy hope that I would meet the girl from before if I watched another Disney movie. So here I was. This is so stupid, I thought to myself. I sighed and leaned back against my seat.

"Another dare?" a familiar voice asked me.

My head snapped up and I saw the beautiful blonde haired girl.

"You..you're here?" I said disbelievingly, did that mean my little ritual worked?

"Yeah, as far as I'm concerned," she replied smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's not a crime to watch a movie," she said sitting down next to me.

"No, it's not," I said grinning widely.

She shook her head, "Seaweed Brain"

"What?" I asked.

"Cause you're eyes are like the sea and you seem to have seaweed in your brain," she

grinned.

"Well, Wise girl, speak for yourself."

"Wise girl?"

"You're smart." I stated simply. From our previous conversation I had gathered at least

that much about her.

"Well, I'm Annabeth."

"Percy."

-LINEBREAK-

"That wasn't that bad," I said.

"We barely watched, we were talking the whole time." she said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's a good thing that there weren't too many people in there."

"Yeah, we would have gotten kicked out," she smiled at me.

We walked out of the theater still talking and made our way down the street.

"Look, Starbucks," I said. "Want to grab something to drink?"

She looked at me, "That is a conveniently located Starbucks. It just so happens to be here"

"I thought that that only happened in movies," I gave her a half-smile.

"So it does, but still weird how we ended up here,"

"Maybe it was the genius of the director," I grinned.

"Well what if the script gets changed," she challenged.

"Then, let's hope it's for the better."

"And if it's not?"

"Well let's go back to the cliches then, the guy gets the girl."

"Only if the guy is lucky," she answered.

"Well, then tell me, is the guy lucky?"

She smiled and pushed open the door and walked in, "He just might be."

-LINEBREAK-

"Four tickets to Despicable Me 5," I told the guy at the counter. He gave me the tickets and after paying I left with a word of thanks.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked the Annabeth.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine Percy"

"Are you sure do you need anyth-"

"Percy, I'm fine. Honestly you should be used to this by now."

"Daddy! Can we sit in the back?"

"Of course sweetheart," I said, "Lead the way." I chuckled as Silena raced to the top.

"I want popcorn daddy," my son exclaimed.

"Sure, go follow your sister," I told him. I turned to Annabeth,

"Be right back."

She smiled at me then pushed me away. I bought some popcorn and made it back before the movie started.

"Hey," I whispered to Annabeth. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"You know, you were right the guy really was lucky."

She turned and smiled at me, "Yeah he was, the writer chose well, the plotline is so good, it's still not done." She put a hand to her growing stomach.

I kissed her cheek, "And scene," I whispered as the movie began.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please Review! Also check out MatthewSonOfPoseidon's profile he has another great story! **

**See ya :)**


	18. Pizza

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry this update took a bit longer but it's because**

**IT'S CO-WRITTEN WITH long. live. HP. PJ. HG **

**Yeah, this was her prompt but I wanted to write on it and so did she so we just decided to co-write... anyway a few words from her:**

**Hey guys! **long. live. HP. PJ. HG** here! This is my first cowrite, so my part of the story is probably not what you're expecting, though I've read ALL the oneshots in this story. It's not very well - written either, so don't blame Forever-Fangirl for that (IT IS BEATIFULLY WRITTEN, DO NOT SAY THAT- SORRY- I'LL LEAVE NOW- FOREVER-FANGIRL) . Here is where I insert my advertisement:**

**For more of my A-MA-ZING writing, go to my profile: **long. live. HP. PJ. HG! **Check me out! Follow me! Favorite me! Stalk me! **

**And most of all, REEEE-VIIIIEEEWWWW!**

**Anyway here goes: **

"Pizza"

"Chinese."

"Pizza."

"Chinese."

"Pizza."

"Chinese."

"You know, we have a well-stocked kitchenette. We could just make something ourselves," Hazel pointed out.

Piper and Thalia looked at each other, pausing their debate. "Nope."

"Pizza," Thalia insisted.

"Chinese," Piper contradicted.

Calypso sighed exasperatedly, then turned to me. "What do you want, Annabeth? After all, it's her house." She made a point of stressing her, glaring at Thalia and Piper meaningfully.

I thought about it. "Pizza."

Thalia looked smug. Piper frowned.

"Guys, why don't we just vote on it?" Reyna offered.

In the end, pizza won.

Now time to decide the movie. _Oh gods_, I thought. _Here we go again._

-LINE BREAK-

After an unplanned pillow fight, it was decided. We would be watching Pitch Perfect. The movie started, and just as I was getting comfortable, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said to no one in particular. I hopscotched over the junk strewn about the floor - nobody had bothered to clean up after the pillow fight - and crossed over to the door.

I opened the door to see a pair of bright green eyes and a head of messy black hair. The guy in front of me was definitely not a typical Pizza guy. He was tall, tan, slightly muscular, and undeniably attractive. He was smiling at me and holding out the pizza boxes.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said back. I took the pizza boxes from him, just as a scream of laughter came from the other room.

"Having a party?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but the rate at which this is going, I'm pretty sure I'll be getting complaints soon."

He laughed. It was a nice sound. "Can I join you?" he joked.

I smiled at him, "You could, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't last a minute with my friends."

He grinned, "You haven't met mine. I'm sure they're worse."

I handed him the money for pizzas, "Is that a challenge Mr.-" I stopped midway.

"Jackson," he completed, "Percy Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase," I introduced myself.

"Well, Ms. Chase, it was a pleasure to meet you. But I'm sure you'd like to go back to your party."

I would actually rather talk to you, I wanted to say, but instead I said, "Well, I'm sure you have to go back to work too."

He groaned, "Don't remind me."

I laughed, "Sorry."

Suddenly Thalia's voice shouted from across the hall,

"Annabeth, where is that pizza? Not flirting with the pizza boy are we?

I blushed. "Shut up!" I yelled back.

Percy and I looked at each other awkwardly,

"Well, bye I guess," he said.

"Yeah," I said still blushing, "Bye."

I closed the door after he left and cursed Thalia. I walked in with the pizza and everybody immediately dug in. As we continued watching the movie, I just couldn't shake my thoughts of the good-looking pizza boy.

-LINEBREAK-

For the next couple of days I tried to keep my mind off him, but for some odd reason Percy Jackson made his way into my head more than a few times. I sighed and looked around my still well-stocked kitchen. I was hungry, but I didn't feel like making anything, I was too tired. Or, another part of my mind said, you just want an excuse to order pizza and see him again.

Okay, maybe that was a tiny factor. I picked up the phone and ordered some pizza.

When the doorbell rang, I sincerely hoped it would be Percy again. To my amazing luck, it was. He looked more tired this time though.

"Annabeth!" he said cheerfully. He remembered my name! I practically squealed.

"Hey Percy," I said back.

"Another party? Things seem quiet though," he joked.

"No, I'm just too tired and really hungry," I told him.

"So am I, I wish I could eat too," he said tiredly. "I haven't eaten in eight hours."

"Oh, you must be starving. Do you want a slice?" I offered.

He flushed a little, "No, that's okay. This is my last delivery today anyway, I'll be fine."

"Oh come on, you can have a slice. Besides, you said this was your last delivery," I insisted.

"Okay, I guess," he gave in.

He stepped into my apartment and I offered him a slice of pizza.

"You don't know what it's like to be constantly surrounded by food, yet not be able to eat it." he said.

I laughed, "Why did you take the job?"

"Oh, you know, paying for college," he said offhandedly.

I nodded in agreement. I was lucky enough to get an internship at an architectural firm. I told him about it. He nodded,

"Yeah, I'm just a month away from getting an internship at this marine biology company." he stated. We talked a bit more, but of course he had to leave soon because he was technically still working.

"Thanks" he said at the door as we was about to leave.

"No problem," I smiled back. After he left I was about to throw away the pizza boxes when I noticed a number scribbled on one of them with a small note that said, "Call me."

-LINEBREAK-

The doorbell rang.

"You can go get that, Annabeth," Piper said, eyeing me mischievously. As a matter of fact, all my friends seemed to have mischievous glints in their eyes. They had been acting weirdly all evening - even weirder than usual.

I crossed over to the door and opened it. There stood Percy, in his uniform, with a pizza box and everything.

"Percy!" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. "You quit that job months ago!"

"Well, this is how we met, right?" he said, with a little smile that told me there was more to it than just that. I opened my mouth, about to ask, but then he said, "You'll find out later."

He came inside, laughing and joking as usual, but I could tell something was off. Or, at least, different. He looked almost nervous, and all my friends - which also included his friends - kept coming over, clapping him on the back, sending him reassuring glances.

Now I was nervous. What happened? What was he doing that required so much reassurance?

I soon got my answer.

After all the pizza was finished (hunted down and slaughtered was more like it) Percy stood up. Everyone in the room fell silent.

Ah, I thought. So everyone but me is in on this.

Percy crossed over to the empty pizza box and plucked something from it.

He walked back to me, and I finally got a good glimpse at the thing in his hand. It was the little pizza saver, that was put in the middle of pizzas to protect them from harm if the center of the box collapsed.

"Annabeth," Percy began, his sea-green eyes looking straight into my grey ones. "You, of all people, know that I'm not exactly the best with words-" cue chuckles running around the room, "-so I'll just keep this short and cut to the chase."

His eyes sparkled, and I vaguely noticed our audience chortling at his little pun. But most of my attention was focused on the man in front of me, the man who was starting to get down on one knee.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you more than anything or anyone else in this whole world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to know if you do too.

So what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

And that's when the truly amazing thing happened. Percy must have pushed a button or something, because suddenly the pizza saver's three legs were opening up wide like the petals of a flower, and from within the flower….rose up the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had a emerald-and-diamond inlay in the most intricate design that sparkled like all the rainbows in the world contained in a single ring.

Percy looked up at me, for a moment uncertain, unsure.

I couldn't have that.

"Yes!" I threw my arms around him. He didn't hesitate for a moment to wrap his arms around me.

I was startled by the sound of applause, remembering we had an audience.

Needing something witty to say, I asked Percy, "Be honest. How much of that speech was premeditated and how much of it was improvised.?"

He said proudly, "100% improvised. Really, the only thing I had help with was the whole ring-box thing. Leo did that. And Piper helped me shop for the ring."

I grinned at him. "I'm impressed."

He rested his forehead against mine and gazed into my eyes. "Anything for you."

**THAT WHOLE LAST PART AFTER THE LINEBREAK WAS ALL **long. live. HP. PJ. HG****

**Wasn't it amazing (that last bit with the proposal)! I thought so anyway, couldn't stop squealing, then she told me to shut up :)**

**Yeah I was studying for a psychology test so she just wrote that whole last part by herself. The rest is a collaboration...**

**So tell us what you think! Please review! **

**See ya! :)**


	19. Camping

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another story! **

**A shout out and thank you to Writingnerd291 and Percabeth4eva for the prompt!**

**And here goes: **

"This is gonna be so much fun," Jason said as we drove through the entrance trying to find our campsite.

"I know, to bad Leo had to cancel."

"Yeah, I think he has a secret girlfriend."

"Really?" I asked interested.

"Yeah, cause-" Jason stopped short "Is that it?"

I checked the number 98.

"Yeah this is it." He pulled up onto the parking space allotted for us. Our campsite was a wide open space bordered by a small forest of trees. The parking was shared with another campsite on the other side of us. We unloaded the tents and started to set them up.

"Hey Percy, you got the mallet?" Jason called.

"I'll go get it," I responded. As I walked over to the car I saw that another car had pulled up beside ours. And as I got closer I heard voices,

"And I was like, how dare you say that to me. Besides, I don't even like camping," a snobby and stuck up voice said. Another person laughed.

"Oh my god, that is a perfect imitation of her voice!"

A different voice responded, "Thank you. I try, but that is what she said. Can you believe her, she was just pissed that she wasn't invited."

"She still probably did not want to go anyway," the other person mock gasped, "What if she got dirt on her nails!"

And two girls appeared on the side of their car, which was right next to ours. One, I noticed instantly, had honey blonde curly hair, tied up in a ponytail. She was tall, thin, athletic and absolutely gorgeous. I stared at her in shock, I was not expecting someone like this. They stopped walking when they saw me. The blond-haired girl look up and I saw her mesmerizing grey eyes.

"Hey Perce did you find the-" Jason cut himself off when he came up behind me and saw the girls.

"Oh, uh, Hi.." he said.

"Hi, I guess we are your neighbors," the other girl, who was also pretty with brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes, said.

Jason smiled, "I guess so. I'm Jason,"

The girl smiled, "Piper."

The blonde spoke, "Annabeth."

"Percy," I introduced myself.

"Well, it's nice talking to you but we have to set up our tents," Annabeth said.

"Us too," I responded. They gathered their stuff from their trunk and I dug around mine for the mallet.

"Woah, I was not expecting them to be our camp neighbors," Jason said to me as we walked away.

"I know, those girls..." I trailed off thinking about Annabeth. We finished putting up our tents and getting all our stuff into them. Once we had finally set everything up we went to go start a fire. It was approaching dusk and it would be best to get a fire going.

"Where are the matches?" I asked Jason.

"Check the front pocket of the black backpack," he said as he arranged the firewood.

I looked around for it but didn't find it.

"Dude, it's not here," I called to him.

"What?" Jason frowned and checked the bags.

"Darn we forgot the matches," he said.

"Maybe the girls have them?" I suggested. We walked over to the girl's campsite. They had their tents up and were also starting a fire. I saw as they lit a match and threw it into the pit, effectively starting a small fire.

"Hey guys?" They looked up at us.

"Hey," Annabeth said standing upright.

"We were wondering if we could borrow your matches," Jason explained.

"We forgot ours..." I trailed off. Annabeth rose an eyebrow and smiled at me,

"You forgot matches?'

"Well, in my defence, Leo usually has stuff like that." I cried.

"Wait Leo?" Piper asked.

"Yeah he was supposed to come but had to cancel last minute." Jason said.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

Jason looked surprised, "Um he's latino, brown hair-"

"beautiful brown eyes and a mischievous smile that makes me melt," Piper finished grinning at Annabeth. "Remind you of someone?" she asked her.

Annabeth grinned, "Yup, as if Callie could ever shut up about him."

"Wait what is going on?" I asked.

"Your friend is dating our friend." Annabeth explained.

"I knew Leo had a secret girlfriend!" Jason exclaimed.

"And he didn't tell us!" I said frowning.

"Then again, we would never let him hear the end of it," Jason grinned.

"Oh, blackmail material" I grinned too.

"Boys," Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same."

She smiled at that.

"Well, either way, we young bachelors shall forge our way without him," Jason joked.

"Well, what about Reyna?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

Jason groaned, "Dude, don't like her, and she doesn't like me."

"Sure, whatever you say," I said innocently.

"Well what about Rachel?" he shot back.

"She is like my sister, you don't date your sister." I pointed out.

"Yeah actually, I don't know who can date my sister, Thalia is probably never gonna get a boyfriend."

"She probably doesn't want one-"

"Wait," Piper interjected and I realised we had just had this conversation in front of the girls. I glanced at Annabeth, she looked amused.

"Thalia Grace?" Piper asked.

"Yeah...why?"

"She is our friend too!" Piper exclaimed. Wow who knew we would know the same people. We eventually just sat around the girls' fire and started talking. Jason and I brought some of our food over and we had a potluck thing where we shared. It was a lot of fun. I got to know Annabeth a whole lot more too. She was really cool to be around. When we returned to our tents I couldn't get my mind off her.

-LINEBREAK-

The next morning was warm and sunny. Jason and I got up, well more like Jason shook my tent till I was awake. Anyway we freshened up and got ready. Just as we finished a quick breakfast, the girls came over.

"Hey guys!" Piper called.

"Hey," we responded.

"What are your plans?" Annabeth asked.

"Um..." I looked over at Jason. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you guys are doing," I answered grinning.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. It turned out that the girls were going to go on a hike. The four of us walked to the trail. Waterfall Way, the sign read. After checking a map, we decided that this was a good one. As we hiked we kind of separated ourselves a bit, Annabeth and I were a bit in front of Jason and Piper.

"Well I think Athena is the best goddess, I mean she has the best battle strategies and skill. Plus she is the goddess of knowledge," Annabeth argued. We were discussing Greek mythology.

"I like Poseidon. He seems so cool and powerful. He controls the whole sea, plus he's the god of earthquakes and horses."

"Whatever you say, what about Hermes?"

"I think he sounds like a cool guy, you know chill."

Annabeth smirked, "Chill?"

"Yeah. Just trust me I know."

"Really, so you are an amazing judge of character now?" she rose her eyebrow. I nodded.

"Okay tell me what you thought of me, when you first saw me," she asked.

"I thought you were gorgeous and funny, you were joking before. You seemed like the person who liked things planned and your eyes are so calculating, like nothing escaped them. You also seemed like a tough person, not the type of girl who would whine about dirt or her hair. I guess you just came across as a good person." I concluded truthfully.

"And now? that you know me better?" she asked softly.

"I know that it's all true." She smiled at me. We reached the top of the trail where the waterfall was.

"It's so beautiful," Annabeth said.

"Not as much as you," I muttered under my breath. Annabeth turned to me, probably to ask what I said but Piper and Jason showed up. Piper had a flower in her hand.

"It was already picked," Jason explained, blushing a bit.

I shot him a mischievous look. He rolled his eyes at me. We sat down on the benches of the small observation deck. We brought out some of the food that we had brought with us and started to eat. After that we were all just relaxing and resting when I got an idea. I walked a little ways down and got off the observation deck. I stepped around to the banks of the small pond the waterfall had made. I took off my shoes and waded in. Soon Annabeth, Jason and Piper joined me like I hoped they would. They set down their backpacks and waded into the water as well. And when they were close enough, I splashed them.

"Aaahhh," Piper screamed.

"Percy!" Jason roared.

"It's on!" Annabeth cried, her eyes were more focused and she had a competitive grin on her face.

And after the all out splash war which left us dripping wet we sat down by the bank again. Annabeth was next to me and shivered.

"Here," I said offering my jacket, which I had luckily taken off before all this.

She looked a bit surprised but accepted it, pulling it tighter around herself.

"That was fun." I said quietly.

"Yeah that was, thank you," she responded. She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm loosely around her.

-LINEBREAK-

"It's your turn for the campfire," the girls said coming over to our campsite. I nodded and grinned, anything to spend more time with Annabeth. Besides, we had been on their campsite yesterday so it was only fair.

"Got the matches?" Jason asked.

"Yup," Piper held them out.

We eventually got a fire going and we all huddled around it. After dinner I said that s'mores were in order. To nobody's surprise, everyone agreed.

"No you don't want to hold it there," I told Annabeth.

She turned to me, "Does it matter, I mean as long as it doesn't burn."

I shook my head, "No, you don't understand. There is an art to s'more making."

"Then teach me wise one," she joked.

I put my hand over hers, and I swear that the touch burned more than the fire in front of us, and moved it so that the marshmallow was just at the right distance from the fire.

As she held it I brought out some graham crackers and chocolate and got them ready.

"Okay, that's enough now," I said and she moved the marshmallow toward me.

"On guard monsieur," she said pointing the marshmallow stick at me. I just smiled and ate it.

"Hey, that was mine," she cried, trying to hide her smile.

We eventually did get to eat s'mores and I realized having Annabeth beside me just made the whole thing taste so much better.

-LINEBREAK-

"You so like him,"Piper's voice became clearer as we walked towards the girls campsite the next day.

"I do not," Annabeth's voice responded. I stopped in my tracks. Wait, what? Jason looked at me curiously. I didn't normally eavesdrop but I couldn't help but want to hear more.

"Yes you do. And if it helps, he likes you back." Piper voiced.

"No I-wait he does?" Annabeth sounded surprised.

"Yeah, duh! It's so obvious."

"I don't think so. How do you know?" Annabeth asked

"Besides, the fact that he hangs out with you all the time, called you beautiful and pretty much openly flirts with you..." Piper listed.

"Okay, now shut up. That's just normal stuff." There was a silence and I'm pretty sure Piper was giving Annabeth a look.

"Well, you like Jason," Annabeth accused. I glanced over at Jason, he looked a little red. Wait a minute, did that mean they were talking about me earlier.

"Well, that doesn't matter, cause I don't know if he likes me back. I'm getting mixed signals here." Piper responded. I smirked at Jason. We continued walking and approached the girls.

Annabeth had her mouth open as if she was about to say something but when she saw us she quickly shut it and blushed.

Piper also had a light blush on her face.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

Piper suddenly grinned, "Oh we were just talking about Andrew." She looked over at Annabeth.

Annabeth groaned, but still had a light blush on her cheeks, "Piper, I hate you."

"Who's Andrew?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Oh just some guy that likes her and I think-"

Annabeth cut in, "Don't like him. And will you finally stop with him if I agree to the last point you made?"

Piper smiled widely, "So you'll admit it"

I was so confused, I thought they were talking about me, I mean Jason's name had come up. And what last point were they talking about? The last thing was Piper teasing Annabeth about liking some guy, who I thought was me, but then Andrew, what? I was so confused, But Annabeth and Piper seemed to understand perfectly and were looking at each other almost like they were talking. I gave up on trying to understand them. I just don't get girls. **(A/N: if you are a girl, or guy I guess, and think you understand what happened (because it was a bit confusing) please review or PM me :)**

"What?" Jason asked just as confused as I was.

"Nothing, let's go," and the girls started walking away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

They just kept walking.

-LINEBREAK-

As it turned out we went to a field nearby and played some games, learned more about nature, went to a lake, you know the works. That night was our last and the next morning we had to pack up.

"I don't want this to end," I stated as Jason and I rolled up our tents.

"Neither do I," Jason agreed. We finished packing up everything and loaded the car. The girls were just doing the same. They were leaving today as well.

"Well, that was a lot of fun." Piper stated as we prepared to say goodbye.

"Yeah, better than I had imagined." Jason smiled at her.

"Thanks for making this awesome," Annabeth said to me.

"That goes for you too. I'm gonna miss you." I said the smile leaving my face at the end. This weekend had been unreal almost. Out here in the wilderness, those couple days away from everything, meeting Annabeth. Those would fade when we would get back to the city.

"Who says we won't meet again?" Annabeth smiled at me, slipping a piece of paper in my hand. She gave me a hug and as we left I turned and watched her get smaller in the distance as we drove away.

-LINEBREAK-

"Hey," I said kissing Annabeth's cheek as she slipped into the passenger seat.

"Hey," she responded giving me a kiss as well.

"You ready?" I asked her. She nodded,

"Of course."

"Have Jason and Piper left yet?" I asked her.

"No, I don't think so."

"Great, we'll be the first," I smiled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It's not a competition."

"It is now," I responded grinning. I held her hand the entire car ride. When we got there, first I might add, I smiled.

"We're back!" I called out to the camp site. Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she said as she put her arms around my neck. I brought her closer to me and we kissed. It was nice to be back here, in the fresh air and open grass. Especially better with the love of my life in my arms.

**A/N: So how as it? Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	20. Pet Store

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and alive. So sorry I haven't been updating. I had a weird case of writers block when it came to this story plus I was working on my other story Love in Midst of Murder..**

**Also check out Twin-books story When Two Lives Become One! It's great! **

**Anyway, shout out and thank you to ravenwolf24 for giving me the prompt. Hope you like it! **

**Here ya go (sorry if it's bad): **

The door dinged slightly as I walked in. I looked at the organized chaos before me. Different shapes and sizes of cages could be seen throughout the store each holding an animal.

"Hello?" I called out. There was no response. I continued moving in deeper in the store passing all the different animals. As I rounded a corner and went towards the back of the store I heard someone.

"Well, look who's not sharing. Butter move over a bit so your brother can play too." A voice scolded. I moved towards the voice a bit more and soon the person came into view. It was definitely not what I was expecting. It was a tall, tan guy. He was slightly muscular, had raven black hair and when he turned I could see sparkling sea-green eyes. He had a puppy in his arm and he was moving it to a different cage. He wore a shirt with the store's logo on it indicating he worked there.

"That better?" he asked the puppy in a soothing voice and the puppy just yipped a happy response. The guy chuckled and scratched the dog behind the ears.

I smiled at the scene. It was so sweet, the guy was genuinely taking care of the animals and he was so careful with them. He straighten up and jumped a little when he saw me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I said quickly.

He blushed, "It's fine. Sorry I didn't hear anyone come in, these guys.."he vaguely gestured to the puppies.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for some kittens." I said. He lead me over to the area with the cats.

"These little guys just came in, straight from the shelter," he explained as I leaned down to get a better look.

"Aww, they are so cute!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular?"

I shook my head, "It's a birthday present for a friend who likes cats, I don't know which one to get. I didn't think it would be this hard."

He smiled, "Take your time, there is no rush." I took out my phone and sent pictures to all my friends except Piper, who's birthday present this would be.

"What are you doing?" the guy asked.

"Asking my friends for advice. It was their idea. I was just selected to go buy the kitten," I explained.

"Oh," he said.

And then all the texts started coming in with all the helpful 'advice' from my friends.

"Oh, wow. Good luck with all that," the guy said looking at my phone.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

He hesitated, "Do you want me to help you with this?"

I was surprised that he was that willing to help me, "Um, well I'm sure you have other-"

He cut me off, "Please, you are the only one here. And I'll be happy to help. I'm Percy by the way."

I smiled at him, "Annabeth."

And he was true to his word. We talked for almost an hour, him pointing out the difference between the animals and giving me background information on them. He did know what he was talking about and when he talked about each animal as if he actually cared instead of off handedly cause it was his job.

"Snowball, is the youngest here. She came in about a week ago. She was found on the streets so we took her in from the shelter," he explained pointing out one of my most recent picks.

"That's so sad, poor thing," I looked at the tiny ball of white fur that was snoozing gently on the blanket.

And after some more texts sent back and forth we decided that Snowball was perfect for Piper.

"You're gonna need some other cae items," Percy said to me. I nodded telling him to lead the way. As he maneuvered the aisles expertly I followed him, keeping up conversation.

"How do you know so much about animals?" I asked. He shrugged,

"Well it's part of my job to take care of them so I have to know right," he said.

"Do you have a pet?" I asked. He nodded eagerly.

"I have a dog, Mrs. O'Leary. I adopted her when her owner died," He said. Honestly as if this guy wasn't attractive enough, he was just so sweet and caring. And helpful, he had bared with me for almost an hour now deciding on the pet, and was now helping with supplies.

I shopped around a bit for the essential supplies with Percy giving suggestions and guiding me. Finally I was done. I paid for the supplies and signed the necessary paperwork and such for the pet. And soon it was time for me to go and with Snowball inside a pet carrier under my arm I thanked Percy once again.

"No problem. And if you need anything else you know where to find me," he smiled warmly again and my heart fluttered.

"See you!" I called as I left the store. Percy did not leave my mind at all. Every time I looked at Snowball, who was staying with me for a day or two before the party, his bright green eyes and warm smile would show up in my mind.

Piper loved her gift. She adored Snowball the moment the little kitten walked up and purred against her. I decided I should thank Percy again. And so what if I wanted to see him again.

I walked into the pet store again, feeling a sense of familiarity spread through me. A pretty girl with a green dress was there too waiting at the counter.

"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"Juniper! Sorry I'm a little late but the bunny's were-"

The boy, with curly brown hair in a rasta cap, who had just rushed in stopped short when he saw me.

"Oh, sorry. How can I help you?" He asked straightening his shirt to show the logo of the store.

"Hey G-man is Juniper here yet?" Percy asked coming into the view. He still looked as amazing as ever. He also stopped short when he saw me.

"Annabeth?" he asked confused.

"Oh, hey. I, um, I'll come back later if your -"

"No, it's fine. I'm just surprised," he said. He turned to the other guy,

"Grover this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Grover and his girlfriend Juniper." They both bid quick hellos before leaving as they had some meeting with someone.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind, I'm glad, but I mean, you don't" he started stuttering.

"I just wanted to thank you," I cut in smiling. He stopped and looked at me confused again.

Before he could say something I quickly explained. "My friend really liked Snowball. I just wanted to stop but and say thank you cause I would have never done any of that without your help," I told him.

He blushed and muttered something like, "It was nothing.."

"Quit saying that. It really was a big help," I admonished him for his modesty.

"Okay, okay." he said smiling, pretending to surrender. I laughed,

"Good, you must obey me now."

"Of course master, what do you want?" he said a robotic voice. I laughed again,

"Let me buy you a drink," I offered. He quickly dropped the zombie act and looked at me. I was suddenly uncertain about my request.

Then he smiled, "Of course, after all I must obey you."

I smiled back, "Of course."

-LINEBREAK-

"Dobby is a free elf!" Percy cried running through the park chasing Mrs. O'Leary. I laughed at his antics.

"You are most certainly not free!" I cried.

He stopped and turned around, "Of course not. I'm all yours." He wrapped his arms around me.

"You got that right," I said quietly, leaning into him and cherishing his hold on me.

"I'll always be yours," he right before bringing his lips to mine.

**A/N: Well? How was it.. I haven't been able to write one of these in a while so hopefully it's okay? Also Harry Potter reference! Any fellow Potterheads out there? Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	21. Mistake

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating! These are getting harder to write, I can't repeat stuff and that is a big restraint which I'm doing my best to follow.**

**This is something I started a long time agao but didn't finish till now, so sorry if it's bad.**

**Here it is:**

"Mistake. There must be a mistake." I frowned looking at the slightly crumpled sheet of paper in my hand. 394, that's what the paper read and also what the door in front of me read. The open door in front of me. I walked forward slightly tapping my knuckles on the door, and hearing no response, stepping in. The lights were on and I could make out the sound of someone talking through the hall. I followed the sound, and came upon the living room where a brunette lady was talking on the phone.

"Don't worry, you'll like it, there is a lot of space and…"The woman said excitedly into the phone.

I cleared his throat. The woman jumped slightly and turned to face me and I saw her face. She had slightly dark skin, kaleidoscopic eyes and choppy brown hair.

"Um, who are you, and what are you doing here." She asked cautiously. I didn't blame her; I mean I must have looked suspicious walking in on her like that.

Whoever was on the other end of the phone must have said something because the woman spoke into the phone,

"I'll call you back." Then she turned to me. I smiled nervously and hastily tried to clear up the matter,

"I think they made a mistake, because my contract says that I should have this apartment."

She frowned and dug a paper out of her purse,

"Well it says 394 on here," she said re-reading the page.

I showed her my contract and looked at hers, sure enough both said 394.

"Let's go to the main desk and see what they can clear up," I suggested. She nodded and we left down the hall to the elevator.

"I'm Percy by the way," I said extending my hand.

"Piper," she smiled and shook my hand.

"So, are you from around here," I asked mainly to avoid an awkward silence.

She smiled, "Well, I used to live in California, but I've been In NYC for a while now."

"That's cool, I was born and bred here." I grinned back.

"So why are you moving here," she asked a little awkwardly

"Oh, my job, I'm a marine biologist and my new job requires me to be near the ocean," I responded

"That's cool, I'm moving here cause of my job too, I'm a designer."

I nodded. She seemed to fit that description well. The elevator came to a stop and we stepped out into the lobby. We went to the front desk and asked about our messed up room numbers. While we waited for the people to figure it out my phone rang. I picked it up,

"Hey,"

"Hey, so did you get the key and everything," my friend asked.

"Yeah about that there's been a slight confusion," I said sheepishly.

"Jeez, Percy what did you do this time," the exasperated voice said.

"What, nothing, don't blame this on me," I cried defensively.

"They rented out the same one to two different people, They are figuring it out now,"

"Ok, I'm on my way." He sighed.

"Cool, see you soon."

"Bye."

Piper raised an eyebrow when I was done.

"That was my friend Jason, he's my roommate." I explained.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm also rooming with a friend,"

"Oh, is that who you were talking to," I asked

"Yeah, she was asking me about it,"

"Sorry about that by the way,"

She smiled, "No problem."

Just then the lady came back with the problem sorted out. I would be in 396 across the hall and Piper would stay in 394. The lady smiled embarrassed and apologized profusely for the mistake. We told her it was alright. Just as we were going to make our way back to the elevators, she walked in.

She was absolutely stunning, tall, athletic with the most beautiful curly blond hair and intense grey eyes. She walked up to us.

"What's going on Piper," she asked.

Piper explained about the apartment issue while I just stood there probably staring like an idiot.

The blonde nodded at the end of the speech. She turned to me and smiled,

"I'm Annabeth, I hope Piper hasn't scared you," She ended with a smirk toward Piper.

I somehow collected my voice and shook her hand; I swear my skin burned at the contact,

"Percy," I managed.

"PERCY," I heard a shout. I turned to see Jason walking in. I waved him over and he asked me,

"Did they fix it?"

"Yeah we are in 396 now," I told him.

"Oh and this is Piper and Annabeth," I gestured to them both.

"They were also in the mix up,"

"Hi I'm Jason." He introduced himself to them both. And with that all four of us got in the elevator.

"You guys should stop by after we've all settled in," Piper invited graciously. Both of us consented. I got the feeling that Jason liked Piper.

We said our goodbyes and Jason and I walked into our new apartment. As we checked it out I turned to Jason with a sly grin,

"So looks like somebody has developed a liking toward a certain brown haired girl."

Jason blushed, "Shut up, like you weren't drooling over Annabeth."

"I was not drooling," I defended.

Jason smirked, "Yeah right, lets just get our stuff.

-LINEBREAK-

Just as we finished moving in the last of our stuff the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Annabeth standing there.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied dazed.

"Um, could you help us out. We need to move in the couch and I'm not 'allowed' to lift anything that heavy." she said rolling her eyes at allowed.

"What do you mean 'allowed'" I asked confused.

"Well Piper won't let me. I hurt my arm a while back, it's healed now but Piper still won't let me do anything. It's not even that heavy!" she exclaimed at the end.

"Oh," I said just cause I didn't know what else to say.

"So...will you help," she asked again.

"Oh yeah, of course," I said mentally smacking myself for not answering earlier.

Annabeth and I walked down to where a truck was parked, a sofa was in the back. I picked up one end and Annabeth the other, even after I protested.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Honestly I think she just said that because she wanted to see Jason, but I foiled that little plan by asking you," she said triumphantly.

"Wait, Piper likes Jason?" I asked very much surprised.

Annabeth looked like she just noticed what she had said. Then she shrugged.

"Well if it helps, I think Jason likes her back."

We stopped talking as we got to the elevator.

"Really?" Annabeth said after we had gotten on.

I shrugged, "Well it seems like it."

Annabeth nodded, "I can see it."

We hauled the sofa into the room, surprisingly Jason was there too.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He blushed a bit but responded, "I was looking for you, thanks for telling me and leaving the door wide open."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Percy, I think there was this other thing I needed to grab, "Annabeth said suddenly. She grabbed my hands and led me out, "so we're just gonna go get that…." she trailed off as we exited the apartment.

"What?" I asked her confused again.

She shook her head at me, "They were obviously talking, we should give them some space."

"But, how-" I started but got cut off.

"I know Piper. She wants to get to know him better and asses him." Annabeth finished.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

She paused thinking. And idea made it's way to my head.

"Hey want to grab some coffee?" I asked a little tentatively.

Annabeth looked surprised but consented.

-LINEBREAK-

"That is so funny!" Annabeth said laughing hard.

"For you, but for me it was a nightmare," I complained but I had a smile on my face.

"Haha! I can't believe you would do that," Annabeth said still laughing.

"Hey! Come on! I'm regretting telling you now," I pouted.

"I'm sorry," she said sweetly as she smiled up at me. Oh god, how do you resist that. We were walking around the area with our coffees in hand. A sudden just of wind hit and Annabeth shivered. It was nearing dusk and the weather was getting colder. I checked the time. Oh my god, how long had we been out here. It had been a couple hours and I had already got some missed calls by Jason. Annabeth checked her phone as well,

"Oh wow, we have been out a while."

"Yeah, we should get going," I agreed, Another burst of wind made her shiver, and now I was wishing I had a jacket to offer her. The next gust made me shiver too. It was getting more windy and cold by the minute. I gestured for Annabeth to come closer to me and when she did I wrapped an arm around her and we huddled as we walked.

-LINEBREAK-

Entering the building was like walking into an oven I immediately felt the relief. We got in the elevator and I noticed I still had my arm around her and we were still slightly huddled together despite the fact we were in a heated building. Annabeth's head was slightly on my shoulder, and she looked tired. I dropped her in front ig her apartment.

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime," I offered.

She smiled in response, "Yeah I'd like that."

Her response was enough to plaster a small smile on my face that even Jason didn't remove by yelling at me.

-LINEBREAK-

"You have everything?" I asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, let me just grab this last…" Annabeth reached over to grab it but I picked it up before her.

"I got it."

"Percy, I am completely capable of getting that myself," she said stomping her foot.

"I know babe," I said walking up the stairs.

"Then why won't you let me help you?" she questioned accusingly. It was true the only thing she had carried was her bad and a few other light items.

"Because it's better for you not to strain yoursel-"

"Percy I won't be straining myself. You sound like Piper"

"Did you tell her?"

Annabeth nodded, "She would not shut up when she found out yesterday, and Jason was-" she stopped.

"Wait!" she accused, "You are distracting me. Anyway what I'm saying is that I'm pregnant, it's not like I broke an arm."

"I know, but just let me care for you." I said putting down the boxes and walking towards my wife.

She shook her head at me, "You won't take no for an answer will you."

I shook my head smiling. She rolled her eyes as she leaned over and kissed me.

"Okay then, my dear hero. Now go put together the crib."

**A/N: Well how was it? Okay I know this wasn't that good but please tell me it was at least decent... anyway Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	22. Baseball

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back, after a long time, I know I'm bad. Please forgive me. Anyway here is the next chapter...hope it's good enough.**

**A shout out and thanks to Tweets N Sweets for the prompt! Hope you like it!**

**Also check out my other story "Wait! What?" if you can!**

**Here goes nothing:**

I walked into the cool air conditioned room that was facing the stadium. And although I might not be a huge baseball fan, I had to admit that the box seats were the place to be. I, or my company and I, were here up in this great seats to watch a Yankees game. I like baseball and such, but I'm not that huge of a fan. Adding this to the fact that I was going to be surrounded by people older than me talking politics, did nothing to boost my enthusiasm. I'd rather be at home reading or out with my friends, but I had to be here. It was an honor to be invited to go with the rest of my company, it marked an achievement of respect for me, at such a young age, to be included.

I sighed and looked around, there were four or five of us in the room, and everyone was chatting amiably. Then the door opened and a man that demanded power walked in. He went over and shook hands with my boss. A minute later four more people came in as well. One caught my eye. Other than the fact that he was handsome with raven black hair and sea green eyes, he was the only one around my age.

My boss waved me over.

"Annabeth this is CEO of Poseidon Inc." I was a bit shocked but hid it well. I didn't know another company was going to be here.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said politely shaking his hand.

"Annabeth is one of our top architects," my boss explained with a smile.

I shook my head modestly.

Poseidon's eyes twinkled, "That is great to hear. I'm sure you're an excellent architect."

I smiled and after a few more words I left them. I looked around for the raven-haired man and found him by the dink table, looking at me. When our eyes met he looked away and blushed. I felt a light blush of my own on my face. I walked over.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"Hey," he responded with a smile back. So far so good, I thought to myself. He was even more handsome up close.

I paused not what else to say.

"So you're one of Athena's architects," he said casually, saving me from coming up with something.

"Yeah. I'm Annabeth Chase," I held out my hand.

"Percy Jackson," he said nodding then added, "I'm glad you're here, at least there is someone to talk to."

"We are in a room full of people, you could talk to any of them," I said smiling.

He looked at me in mock reproach, "Not what I meant, someone under the age of thirty. Plus you are much more beautiful than the rest."

I blushed at that and looked down.

"Thanks. So um you like baseball?" I asked still a little flushed.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I'm more of a swimming or basketball person though."

"Well the game is about to start," and with that we made our way to the seats sitting next to each other.

As the first inning started,we settled back more comfortably in our chairs and watched the game. The beginning was uneventful but the home team was in the lead by the third inning. The whole time though Percy and I talked. He made little funny comments about the whole game and some really bad jokes which were adorably funny.

"I was wondering why the baseball kept getting bigger...then it hit me!" he said with a smile. I started laughing, I don't know why. Maybe it was just him.

"That is so bad," I cried still laughing.

"Your laughing," he pointed out. I mock frowned at him. Then,

"Oh stop, in the name of glove!" I said stifling a laugh. Percy found it to be hilarious.

"See you're getting it," he said grinning widely.

We laughed a bit more. We got up to get more drinks in the middle of it and when we came back, I couldn't help but notice Percy was closer to me. His arm was right next to mine on the armrest and our hands brushed more than once. Not that I minded.

The last inning, things got more interesting. The teams were almost tied. The Yankees had all the bases full with someone up to bat.

"He needs to get at least a triple," Percy murmured watching the game intently. The pitcher swung and...hit a triple. The Yankees had won! I jumped up with the rest of the people in the room and cheered. Percy turned and hugged me. I froze for a moment but hugged him back. I loved the feeling and missed it when we broke apart.

We looked at each other a little awkwardly. Our moment was cut short by the rest of our co-workers. I had forgotten that they were with us for a moment.

We finally broke away and went down to the parking lot. On the way however we came across one of the other team's players. I remembered his name being Luke Castellen or something.

"Hi! I suppose you want autographs," he said brightly.

"Sure, that'd be great," I said politely.

"Of course, now what is the name of the pretty lady," he said sliding up to my side with a piece of paper.

"Um, Annabeth," I said shyly.

"Beautiful name," he said as he signed elaborately on the paper. He handed it to me.

"And I'm sure you want a picture," he pulled me next to him an motioned for Percy to take a picture. Percy looked peeved, like really pissed, but he took the picture on his phone anyway.

"Well Annabeth, call me," Luke flirted and pointed to the paper as he walked away. I looked down to see a number.

Percy saw it to and frowned.

"Who does he think he is!" he exclaimed. "Just walks up to people and throws himself at them. He needs to learn when he is unwanted." Percy murmured the last part. I looked at him sweetly.

"Oh, was he unwanted," I asked innocently. Percy looked uncomfortable, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you going to actually call him?" he asked.

I decided to keep up the facade, "Maybe, why?"

"Um, well cause I'd rather have you call someone else."

"Really? Who?" I asked innocently. He moved closer to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Me," he breathed.

"Oh!" I said softly. He nodded.

"Well, I guess I have no choice," I teased.

He grinned back."You have a choice. I'm not forcing you,but..." he trailed off.

By then we had reached our cars. I smiled up at him.

"Mmm, I think I'll make the right decision," kissed him on the cheek. I was buzzing the whole way home. Baseball is my new favorite sport.

-LINEBREAK-

"Mom! Zoey took my baseball!" Zach shouted.

I sighed, "Zoey, give your brother back his baseball." I looked at her reproachfully and she handed her twin the ball.

As they ran of to play, I made my way to my room, reminded of old memories. I opened a drawer and took out my own baseball.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Percy! Let's go, we're gonna be late," I called out to him.

"Coming!" he rushed into the room a moment later. "Alright let's go."

We drove to the familiar stadium, and found our seats. This time they were not box seats however. We watched the game, cheering along with everyone else. At the end a ball made it's way to the stands. Percy, along with others stood up to catch it. Not surprisingly, Percy was the one to catch it. He handed it to me.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I took it from my boyfriend. I examined the ball. It was signed...wait, no to wasn't. There was writing on it though. I turned it so I could read it better.

'Annabeth, will you marry me?' Tears made their way to my eyes as I watched Percy get down on one knee.

"Yes," I whispered as I was overjoyed with happiness. Percy slid the ring on my finger and we leaned in and kissed. The crowd erupted in cheers behind us. I looked around and saw my face on the big screen, a kissing cam was aimed at us. I smiled at Percy and kissed him again, not caring who saw.

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I smiled at the baseball in my hand, with the writing still visible. Who knew baseball could be such a romantic sport.

**A/N: Well, how was it? Please review or PM me with feedback!**

**See ya! :)**


	23. Fashion Show

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter! And for all of you who have given me promts I have not forgot about them, they will be written on, I just have this format/plan I'm trying to follow, but I will write on whatever you have sent me!**

**Presenting:**

"What am I doing here?" I asked my friend Thalia.

"I told you already we are here to support my friend so let's go," she tugged on my sleeve.

"But...it's a fashion show!" I exclaimed a little horrified.

"Yes I'm aware, not get moving," she shoved me into the huge room with a runway set up. We sat down and I scowled at her.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked wondering how I got the bad luck.

She shrugged, "I needed a ride, my car's getting repaired. You know this."

"Seriously Thals! I could've just dropped you!"

She nodded, "You could have, but this is way better."

I glared at her, then sighed as the music began and the announcer started talking. This was going to be a long afternoon.

-LINEBREAK-

I watched as model after model walked down the runway every time wearing some different outfit. I'll admit that some of the girls were pretty, but most just seemed snobby. I was half-watching half checking my phone when something caught my eye.

A tall, slim model with blonde curly hair and dazzling grey eyes walked to the runway. This had to be the first time she had come on in the show so far. She was wearing some casual clothes, modeling some greek sandals or something with shorts and some designer top. She looked stunning.

Beside me Thalia clapped loudly, "That's my friend," she hissed, "clap now!" I did as told. As the girl paused to strike a pose her eyes surveyed the scene. Her eyes landed on Thalia and she smiled a little more. Before she turned around however, her intense gaze caught mine for a few seconds. She was hands down the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Suddenly the fashion show didn't seem so bad.

-LINEBREAK-

Thalia's friend showed up a lot more on the runway after that. One modeling a pretty periwinkle blue dress, and another sea green one. She wore a lot of other things which I didn't remember. I was a bit distracted by her to pay attention to the clothing. After the show was over Thalia went to go find her friend. It turned out that she was waiting for us by the door. She had changed to jean shorts and a T-shirt, yet she still managed to look great.

"Annabeth!" Thalia cried as she ran up to hug her friend.

"Hey Thals! Thanks for coming!" the girl-Annabeth said.

"Oh, Annabeth this is Percy. Percy this is Annabeth," Thalia introduced.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely.

"Same, you did a great job, by the way." I said smiling back.

"It was nothing," she said modestly, blushing a bit.

"Well you were the best one out there," I said truthfully.

"Thanks," she said smiling with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Alright love birds," Thalia announced, she had been watching the conversation intently, "Let's get ice cream!"

"Thalia!" we both exclaimed blushing.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"We just met!" Annabeth said indignantly

"I want ice cream," I added. Both girls turned to me, Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Great let's go!" and with that Thalia dragged us off.

-LINEBREAK-

"Strawberry."

"Blueberry."

"Strawberry."

"Blueberry."

"Honestly who has ever heard of blueberry ice cream before," Annabeth asked exasperated.

"Exactly! That's why it's so special. Plus blue is my favorite color." I answered.

"Well, of course. That explains everything," Annabeth said rolling her eyes, but with a smile on her face.

"Thank you!" I said proudly, puffing out my chest a bit.

She laughed once again, I found her laugh really cute. Or maybe it was just her.

Thalia just shook her head at us.

-LINEBREAK-

Annabeth had two more shows over the next week or so and Thalia forced me to every one of them. And although I resisted like always, I secretly loved the fact that I could see Annabeth so often. We kinda got close too, Annabeth and I, we always went out for ice cream after and hung out a bit. So this time was no different. We found Annabeth after the show, and saw she was talking to another model.

"The grande finale is coming up soon, all the top modeling agencies are going to be there. I can't wait, I'm sure to get in. And you, "the girl paused and looked her up and down, "well don't worry I'm sure someone will accept you."

Annabeth's eyes flashed in anger but she kept it in check, "Thanks for your concern, but I think I'll be fine."

The girl's fake smile turned into a sneer, "Please, you need all the help you can get. You know how hard it is to be accepted in one of those modeling agencies. You need to be way better than," she paused looking at Annabeth with a disgusted face, "that."

And now I was enraged How dare she talk to Annabeth like that! Annabeth was easily the most beautiful model out of all of them! Who did this girl think she was, she wasn't even pretty! Thalia who was beside me was also glowering in anger.

"Who do you think you think you are you -" The end of her sentence was cut off by Annabeth who pulled her back.

"Come on Thals, she's not worth it."

I joined the conversation then, "You're right Annabeth. People like that are never worth it." I took her hand and moved her away.

"Who are you?" the other girl asked eyeing me up and down.

"Not your concern," I said indifferently pulling Annabeth with me.

"Please you could do way better than her," the girl called out. That did it.

"Actually I can't. There is not a single girl better than Annabeth, got that. Out of all the models here, she is clearly the best and you obviously need to get that over your head," I snarled at her and walked out pulling Annabeth with me.

"Percy, you didn't need to do that," Annabeth said quietly when we were far away.

"What do you mean? That girl was being such a -"

"Percy," Annabeth admonished.

"But he's right Annabeth, she was such a jerk," Thalia said.

"That's normal guys, she says that to me almost everyday. I don't let it affect me."

"What! How dare she!" I exclaimed engaged again. "She is going to regr-"

"Percy," Annabeth said pulling me back. The contact made me stop.

"Percy just leave it," Annabeth said putting a hand on my chest. If I could think straight, I would argue with her but at this point I really couldn't bring myself to do that.

There was a silence and Thalia looked between us,

"Right, so I'm just gonna go now..." she trailed off awkwardly and backed away. I didn't really pay attention.

Once Annabeth saw that I wasn't going to do anything rash, she removed her hand. I missed the warmth.

"Why would she say that though?" I asked a little confused.

"I don't know. I mean I guess that's how she is. She is going to be confident about this because she is good enough to get in so-"

This time I cut off Annabeth, "What do you mean she is good enough? Annabeth you seriously believe she is going to beat you."

Annabeth just shrugged slightly.

"Listen Annabeth, you are the best model out there. I have seen every show and every time you are the only one that manages to take my breath away. You are ten times more beautiful than her and if anyone's needs to worry about the modeling agencies accepting them it's her not you." I ended my tirade.

Annabeth looked down and blushed. She mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" I asked.

She just shook her head and looked down.

"Tell me Annabeth,"

She looked up, "You really mean it?" she asked quietly.

"God Annabeth, yes. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." I said staring right into her eyes. She blushed again. We drew closer to each other.

She leaned in, "Thanks," she whispered right before she kissed me.

-LINEBREAK-

"I knew it!" I cried. "I knew it! Do I get something! I was right!"

Annabeth laughed, "Okay, okay you were right!"

"I was, now do I get a reward?" I asked hopefully.

Annabeth smiled and leaned closer, and gave me a kiss...on the cheek.

"Hey no fair!" I pouted. She laughed again

"Ugh, your lovey-doveyness burns." Thalia cried but she had a smile on her face. "Great job Annabeth! Congratulations! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Thals," Annabeth said hugging her.

"That's nice, now give me back my girlfriend," I joked bringing Annabeth back towards me and wrapping my arms around her.

Annabeth laughed and smacked me.

"Um, congratulations for getting into Aphrodite's Modeling Agency," a stiff voice said.

We turned and saw the girl who had been dissing Annabeth earlier, Drew I think her name was.

"Thanks Drew," Annabeth said sweetly. Drew glared at her then turned around and stalked away to models' manager. The manager, who was a nice girl named Piper had obviously forced Drew to come and congratulate Annabeth.

We laughed as she left.

Thalia turned to us, "So, ice cream?"

"Yes!" we responded,

"Strawberry"

"Blueberry."

"We've been over this!" Annabeth said smiling.

I leaned over and took a bite out of her ice cream, "Hmm, not bad."

"Hey!" she said then took some of mine.

I pouted. "Not bad," she said quoting me.

"Of course it's, special," I said.

"Just like you," she teased, but here eyes were sincere.

"No just like you," I said matter of factly.

"Guys, I'm still here!" Thalia said.

"We know," I responded, "We just choose to ignore that."

Annabeth smacked me again. Thalia laughed and I smiled. I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms and smiled even wider. How did I get a girl like this? She was amazing. As she talked with Thalia about who knows what I kissed her forehead. We might be celebrating her victory, but I couldn't help but think the victory was more mine.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review with feedback! :)**

**See ya! :)**


	24. Bullies and Knights

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! **

**A shout out and thank you to supernerdy08 for the prompt!**

**Also check out Jayclin Valdez's new story 'Love Story's Percy and Annabeth' it has a bunch of Percy and Annabeth meetings too, like this story. It's great!**

**Here it is:**

I was walking down the empty halls to my class. Now I know what you're thinking, I'm late. No, of course not! I had to help another teacher out and had missed the bell, but I had a pass. The silence in the hall didn't last though, soon enough the jock crew showed up. They were shoving each other arguing about something. But their antics stopped as they saw me. The leader, Jack stepped forward.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, but she's hot!" another voice called out, Tom or something like that. I rolled my eyes. I was not going to let them annoy me.

"Get out of my way, I have to get to class," I said impatiently.

"Oh, but you're already late," Jack said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, I know, now move," I said angrily.

"Ooh! Feisty," another kid said.

Jack's eyes racked my body and felt the urge to slap him. I was so pissed off by this point, I just shoved past them. But Jack held me back, catching hold of my hand. I glared at him and twisted free, also hurting his arm in the process. I'm not weak, and this idiot wasn't going to bring me down.

"Aah!" he cried momentarily as if he had been burned.

"Now leave me alone," I gritted my teeth and continued walking away.

Jack came in front of me, "Whoa! Babe where are you going?"

I had the biggest urge to kick him, where it would hurt. I ignored him though and kept walking.

"Babe, I asked you a question," he persisted.

"Don't call me babe! and I already told you I'm going to class," I yelled at him. He moved as if to grab my hand and I slapped him, hard.

He clutched his face, and glared at me,

"You-" he was about to hit me back and I was prepared to block when his hand was stopped midway.

Jack was shocked and so was I. I looked up to see a guy holding back Jack's hand with an angry expression on his face. Seriously this guy looked peeved.

I took a moment to examine him. He was tall, a little taller than Jack, and lean with a swimmer's body. He had messy black hair and gorgeous sea-green eyes. My breath hitched.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted at Jack. He twisted his hand until Jack was wincing, then he let go.

"You were going to hit a girl, what a douche move. Seriously dude, you have no respect." the guy continued.

"What's it to you," Jack sneered trying to be brave and save face.

The guy pushed up against Jack and jabbed his finger in his chest, "Listen, you never treat a girl that way. You don't tease them and definitely never hit them. You stay away from her got it, or else..." he left the threat hanging and pushed Jack back.

"Now get away from here. Now," his voice was deadly calm. The jock crew immediately left.

The guy turned to me, concern filled his green eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I managed to answer, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for um..."

He smiled, "Oh it's nothing, you were doing pretty well on your own," he complimented. I blushed a bit, god what was this guy doing to me?

"Thanks," I answered.

"So where are you going?" he asked.

"Um, chemistry. Where are you going?" I asked him. I didn't want this conversation to end.

"Math," he answered. I was a bit disappointed, I wouldn't get to walk with him.

"Well see you, thanks again for helping me deal with.." I said as I started walking.

"Like I said no problem," he grinned at me and my heart lurched. As I walked away I heard a shout,

"Wait! What's your name?" the guy called out.

"Annabeth!" I yelled back.

He smiled, "See you, Annabeth!" and as he walked away I certainly hoped I would see him again.

-LINEBREAK-

I walked into Chemistry the next day without any hassles. As I got out my book I saw a familiar flash of messy black hair and a glimpse of green eyes. I looked up to see him walking up to me, a smile on his face.

"Hey," he said sitting on the desk next to mine.

"Hey, I thought you had math now?" I asked a bit confused.

"Oh, yeah, I switched my schedule so, I'm joining a bit late..." he trailed off. I dont know why but I was really glad that this guy was in my class.

"I never got your name," I said.

"Percy Jackson," he answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Percy," I said formally.

He grinned and in a formal tone of voice answered, "Likewise." I grinned back, this was going to be great.

-LINEBREAK-

"My lady, your coffee," a voice with british accent said.

"My knight in shining armor," I said with a smile as I looked up to see Percy holding out a cup. I took it and sipped it gratefully.

"Of course," he grinned at me as he sat down across from me. "You have been studying for to long."

I sighed and looked down at the papers that littered the desk, "Yeah, but finals are coming and-"

"You are going to ace them," he finished. I smiled at him. He was amazing.

"Thanks, I know I am," he joked back. Wait! Did I say that out loud? I regained my composure,

"Don't let it get to your head Seaweed Brain." He smiled at me,

"You said so yourself, I'm your knight in shining armor."

"That you are," I reached over and ruffled his hair, but my hand slid down to the side of his face. He leaned towards me. We kissed in the middle and I felt like I was going to burst. Kissing him was pure bliss. We pulled apart and looked at each other.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that," he said. I smiled and just kissed him again. Cause I wanted to do that for as long as him.

-LINEBREAK-

"I would back away now because I have a really protective boyfriend," I told the dude in front of me who was offering is number.

"Well, I don't think tha-" he was cut off by a glare. Percy came up behind me,

"You obviously don't think, just leave," Percy said.

The guy left quickly, I turned around to face him,

"My knight in shining armor," I teased. He leaned down to kiss me,

"Of course," he said just before our lips met.

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	25. Beach

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again! With a special one! This one is written like Playground and Library, so if you liked those hopefully you'll like this too! **

**To everyone who requested anything along these lines: beach, vacation, tidepool, sunset, anything else beach related...**

**Here ya go! this ones for all the peeps who have waited forever for this! Sorry I took forever! **

**Also check out Jayclin Valdez's story Love Story's Percy and Annabeth. it's super good and like this one with the different meeting and such.**

**Anyway, here ya go: **

Annabeth had woken early on habit, only to look around the room and remember she was on vacation. She got up nevertheless and walked to the balcony, opening the doors and stepping out. Her hotel room faced the ocean and right now it had a pinkish glow that was slowly turning orange as the sun started rising. It was breathtaking. She looked farther down from her second floor room and saw another figure. A silhouette against the rising sun. It was walking along the beach, and as it drew nearer she saw him better. From her, not so far, distance she could make out his raven black hair, his well-built figure and even more surprisingly his bright green eyes. He was wearing shorts and a button down shirt which was unbuttoned at the top revealing his muscular tan skin. She was fascinated by him. Not just his physical aspects but him in general. He gave off a vibe. He yawned and she could tell he was sleepy, yet he still sat down on the water's edge to watch as the sun rose. She shifted her attention to the sun, which seemed just as beautiful and mysterious as him.

Percy was tired and wanted to sleep very badly. But he hauled himself off his bed and walked out of the hotel and onto the beach. He walked along the shore watching the sunrise. He didn't want to miss it, it was his first day of vacation and he wanted to start it off with the sunrise. Plus his mom had told him to watch a sunrise, something about it being breathtaking and special. She was right, the slowly rising sun was causing a warm glow in the sky which gave a feeling of warmth. He stretched a bit and turned slightly to catch a glimpse of a girl. She was on the balcony of her hotel room and was gazing off into the sun. He looked at her more closely and saw the curly honey blonde hair which tumbled freely off her shoulders. She had a tall lean body with an amazing tan. She had obviously just got out of bed, because she was stretching, she wore short shorts and a tank top that showed off her beautiful skin. He was fascinated by her. Not just her physical aspects but her in general. She gave off a vibe. He turned back to the horizon where the sun was just rising. His mother was definitely right, it was breathtaking and special, just like the her.

Annabeth walked away from her friends rolling her eyes as she tried to hide a smile. They were crazy, which is probably why she loved them. She shook her head slightly as she walked up to the ice cream vendor. She glanced at the many options and tried to decide what she wanted. Someone came up beside her to inspect the menu as well and from the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the person. It was him! The same guy from earlier that morning. He was standing right next to her. He looked even better up close and he smelled a little like the sea. She quickly turned her attention to the menu so as not to be caught staring.

Percy hated his friends, okay not really, but they were making him get ice cream for everyone. Not that he was going to, just to annoy them. He walked into the shade of the ice cream vendor and looked at the menu. But he soon realized he was standing next to her. The girl from that morning! She was analyzing the menu with beautiful gray eyes that he hadn't been able to see that morning. She was just as, if not more, stunning up close. She had a faint scent of lemons about her. He realized he was staring and shifted his attention to the menu.

The awkward part came as they both moved forward to get in line at the same time. Percy blushed and stepped back,

"Here, you go in front of me." To his surprise the girl was also blushing slightly as she moved in front of him with a small thank you.

Annabeth stood in line trying to figure out what to do next, she wanted to keep the conversation going. She turned around to face him.

"Um, thanks again. Are you sure you-" He cut her off,

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't mind at all." He was still a little nervous. She smiled at him and he thought that it just might be the prettiest smile he'd ever seen.

He looked away and passed it off as if he was checking to see how long the line was.

"Wow, there are so many people here. This line is gonna take forever," he commented. She was happy he'd said something because she didn't want to stop talking.

"Yeah, but it is is vacation season so..." she trailed off, "I'm guessing you're here on vacation too?" she asked. He grinned at her and her heart lurched.

"Yep! I'm here for a few weeks, what about you?" he responded.

"Same, here for vacation too."

"Where are you from originally?" he asked her curiously.

She smiled, "New York." His eyes widened. She was from New York! Why hadn't he come across her earlier.

"Really! Me too, I'm from Manhattan," he said, his eyes lighting up.

She was even more surprised, and happy. "That's funny, I'm from there too..."

He looked taken back, but smiled. "That is funny. Even though we live in the same city I meet you miles away from home."

She was about to agree when it was her turn up at the line. She bought an ice cream milkshake and stepped to the side to wait for the guy, she realized that she didn't know his name yet.

When he was done, he had bought a milkshake too, he walked over to her.

"I never got your name," she asked when he approached. He was feeling really happy knowing that she had waited for him and even happier that she wanted to continue talking. He held out a hand,

"Percy Jackson." She flashed another brilliant smile,

"Annabeth Chase."

-LINEBREAK-

"Wow the water is so clear! " Annabeth remarked as she stared into the small tide pool.

"Yeah," Percy responded vaguely. He was a bit too busy watching her.

"Look at the starfish! It's actually pink," she was saying. He noticed that her lips were also very pink. He wondered what it would be like to kiss them.

"Percy! Are you listening?" Annabeth's voice broke him out of his reverie and he turned to her a blush on his face. She was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I uh...got distracted," he said quickly. She shook her head at him and they both turned back to the tide pool, him only looking at her in small glances.

-LINEBREAK-

He was one with the ocean. She watched him surfing like a pro. He had entered the small competition, and was definitely going to win. Or at least that's what she believed. He really was amazing, and it seemed like he was manipulating the water as he surfed. He also looked really hot as the water glistened off him and how his eyes were so focused. When he did win, which was no surprise to her, she was glad to have an excuse to run up and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was surprised when she did so and she backed away a little. He caught her arm,

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I uh wa-" she was cut off by a pair of lips. His lips to be exact. She smiled against him and leaned in closer deepening the kiss a little. She was glad that surfing was a sport.

-LINEBREAK-

She stepped carefully on the plush red carpet that lay atop the sand. Her white flats made it easier to walk in and her dress swished at her heels. She looked up to see the man she loved so much. His eyes were trained at her and only her. And she did the same, staring back into his eyes the whole way down the aisle.

"I do," the words rolled off her lips and made him smile even wider in happiness. She was perfect, the one for him, and she had just agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. He couldn't be happier.

Behind the newly wedded pair the sun glistened off the ocean and the water sparkled. It was as if it too was congratulating the union of the two lovers.

-LINEBREAK-

The waves lapped at the shore creating a calm scene. Annabeth looked up to see the pink hue in the sky as the sun slowly set over the waters edge. She snuggled closer to Percy who tightened his grip around her. He rested his head on hers as they watched the figures of two children silhouetted against the setting sun. They were chasing each other, their laughs cutting into the silence.

Percy was remembering the first time he had seen his wife, up on the balcony that beautiful morning, as the sun rose and the light hit her face making her glow. He looked at her now and still the same glow seemed to emanate from her.

Annabeth was recalling her first sight of her husband, walking along the shore against the rising sun. He had looked to handsome and content at that moment. Looking at him now, she saw the same expression, if not even happier, as he watched their children play.

The sun was now lower in the sky and the pinkish hue had started turning more purple and blue. Soon it would be time to go inside but they both held on to the moment as the last rays of the sun set on the beach. The next sunrise would begin another day, one that they were both happy to share with one another.

**A/N: Soooo? What did you think? Please review! I would love to hear what you guys think! :)**

**Also if you can check out my other stories, Wait What, The Way I Loved Him, and Love in Midst of Murder (sequel coming out son)! Thanks! **

**See ya :) **


	26. Airplane

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Okay so the next few chapters are going to be...different. I'm gonna try some new things. But hopefully you'll like it! (Don't worry it won't be that different, just a little... :) **

**Anyway hope you can check out my other stories! and Jacylin Valdez's Love Story's Percy and Annabeth!**

**And take off:**

I was terrified for my life, I was going to die a terribly painful death and probably end up smashed up against a fat guy and a hard pane of glass, and my last experience of the world would be a sniff of a nauseous mix of sour cream and onion chips and cake batter. I took a deep breath and tried to control my not so irrational fear. Okay so maybe it was kind of irrational. I looked out the small window where I could see the other planes and other various airport personnel. _See_, I told myself, _everything is fine_. I faked a smile at the flight attendant who walked by. A ring on her left hand glinted. I scowled, weddings. The reason I was on this deathtrap was because my cousin wanted a destination wedding, I mean who does that?

My thoughts were cut off when an exceptionally beautiful woman got on the plane. She had curly blonde hair and sparkling grey eyes. And to my utter surprise and astonishment she came up right to the seat next to mine. She checked her ticket to confirm and put her small bag in the overhead storage and sat down in her seat. The one right next to mine. I realized I was staring at her and quickly turned away. Well at least I wont be squished against a fat guy with bad breath, _instead I'll just die with a beautiful blonde in my arms_, my thoughts countered back. The girl looked my way and smiled. I smiled back, my first real smile since I had gotten on the plane. Then it morphed into a grimace. She noticed.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I was not okay.

"Yeah, fine. I'm fine," I babbled out instead.

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, sure. I'm cool, nothing's wrong," I babbled again. I wanted to slap myself at this point and hide myself in a corner.

"Okay," she said still unsure. "I'm Annabeth, by the way."

"Percy," I introduced. I calmed down a bit, it wasn't that bad_. I'm just talking to a gorgeous girl who probably is questioning my sanity_. The flight attendant spoke.

"Everyone please get in your seats and put on your seatbelts we will be taking off shortly."

I had already buckled myself securely to the seat, I wasn't taking any chances. The captain came on, some guy named Jason, and made his announcement and the flight attendants made sure everything was ready and secure. That wasn't to bad but when they started playing the video about what to do in case of an emergency I was torn. I wanted to watch carefully so I would know what to do but at the same time it gave me a feeling of dread. After all that was finally over and the plane started moving Annabeth turned to me. She had a pack of gum in her hands,

"Want one?" she asked. I thanked her and took it, a bit confused.

"This is your first time on a plane right?" she asked a bit amused. I nodded,

"How did you know?" I asked.

She smiled, "Your body language. You seem really nervous."

I blushed a bit, "Yeah, I uh, don't really like planes..."

She smiled. "Someone's scared," she teased.

"I am not!" I protested, still blushing.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I was just kidding. It's not that uncommon to be afraid of flying. You'll get through it," she said trying to redeem herself. Not that she needed to.

I still must have not looked convinced because dhe added, "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I've flown loads of times and I'm fine. Now chew the gum, it'll help stop your ears from blocking."

I looked down at the piece of gum in my hand and quickly put it in my mouth. The plane started to speed up, we were going to take off. The feeling of fear returned. Annabeth noticed my hands gripping the edge of the seat and put her hand atop mine. I instantly felt better. What was there to be scared off anyway, Annabeth was right. Her hand rested on top of mine until the plane stabilized. I was thankful for that.

"See, not that bad," she said as she removed her hand. I missed the warmth and feeling it had brought almost instantly.

I smiled at her, "Thanks."

She gave a smile back, "So why are you on a plane if you hate them?" she asked. I scowled,

"My cousin's wedding. She just had to do a destination one, across the ocean too!"

Annabeth laughed, "Well, I'm sure it'll be fun!"

"Well if I get off this thing alive..." I trailed off.

"Why do you hate planes so much?" she asked curiously.

"Um, I just don't. My mom's parents died in a plane crash, and well weird things..." I trailed off again.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Annabeth said, then a minute later added, "but you will be fine. There is a low chance of anything weird happening and this plane crashing."

I smiled at her confidence, it was reassuring.

-LINEBREARK-

I leaned back in my seat and sighed. I was really tired and my plan of attempting not to sleep at all on the plane was about to fall apart. I looked around the darkened interior and the rest of the passengers. Most were asleep, some still awake watching movies on the screens in front of them. Over all it gave a pretty calm feel. Being on a plane was really not that bad, as I had discovered. I mean the food was okay, could be better, but overall not to bad. You got to watch movies and the view was amazing at times, and you just had to press a button to have a flight attendant come and ask you what you wanted.

And you have Annabeth beside you. I turned away from the movie I was half-watching and looked down at the beautiful girl who was sleeping with her head on my shoulder. I had a feeling she didn't mean to be in this position but I wasn't going to mover her. She looked so comfortable, peaceful and cute. We had talked more and I had gotten to know more about her. She was on a business trip.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, my thoughts on Annabeth, the plane jolted a little. It wasn't that much but enough to get me out of my half-asleep state. I looked around, no one else had noticed it, and if they did they obviously didn't care. The plane jolted slightly again. I looked down at Annabeth, she was still sleeping soundly. The flight attendants were still up and acting as if nothing had happened.

I frowned. The plane jolted for a third time. This time I actually moved because of it and that caused Annabeth to wake up. She sat up slowly and realized she had been leaning on me and blushed. Her face changed after she saw my face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well the plane just jolted...like that," I said as the plane jolted again.

"Well it must not be t serious or the captain would tell everyone to wear their seatbelts and stuff. Don't worry, slight jolts are common," she explained.

I nodded, a bit reassured. Annabeth blushed again,

"Sorry for..um..you know..." she stuttered a bit. I shook my head,

"No problem, I really don't mind," I told her.

"But-" I cut her off,

"It's okay, really. Don't worry about it. You should go back to sleep, you must be tired and you have a meeting tomorrow," I said, noting the way her beautiful eyes had started drooping and how her soft curly hair moved as she tried to keep her self awake.

"If you're sure..." she trailed off and laid her head back down. I shifted a bit so it would be more comfortable for the both of us and moved her hair slightly out of her face before I too fell asleep, with the picture of Annabeth in my mind.

-LINEBREAK-

I awoke to bright light and saw that it was day and the plane had now begun to show signs of life as people started waking up and moving. The ever present flight attendants were going around asking people if they wanted any drinks. One of them stopped by me. It was the same one that i had seen earlier with a wedding ring on her hand. She had brown hair and she spoke kindly.

"Good morning sir! Would you like anything to drink?" she asked brightly. I noticed that she had ever changing eyes. They were a bit distracting.

"Um, I'll just have some water," I said. Annabeth stirred a bit,

"Here you go, anything for your girlfriend?" she asked I blushed at that.

"She is not my girlfriend," I mumbled.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed cause..." she trailed off. "Anyway you would look really cute together," she ended with a knowing smile. I blushed again and another flight attendant came up to her.

"Hey Piper, you go to see the captain, I'll finish here." the other flight attendant said smiling mischievously.

Piper, blushed and walked away hurriedly.

Annabeth had woken up now and asked for some water too. I looked at the map that showed we were gonna be there soon.

"Almost there," she said looking at the map as well. I nodded, thinking I might just survive this unscathed.

-LINEBREAK-

"We have reached Paris, France. The time here is 12:30 PM. We thank you for flying Zeus Airways and hope you had a nice flight experience. Enjoy your stay in France we hope you will fly with us again. Thank you." The announcement ended and I looked out to see the midday sun shining and the other planes being trafficked around. Our own plane came to a halt and passengers started getting up and collecting their things. Annabeth and I remained seated and waited for the rush to calm down. She turned to me,

"You survived. It wasn't that bad," she was smiling.

I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand, "All because of you."

-LINEBREAK-

_Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase request the honor of your presence at their wedding on Saturday August 20 at Olympus National Park, Greece._

That was what our invitation read. Yeah we were having a destination wedding. And I honestly didn't mind. I was getting married to the girl of my dreams.

**A/N: Well? What did you think?**

**Did anyone catch the flight attendant and captain thing?**

**Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	27. YouTube

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! **

**A shout out and thank you to Guest who gave me this awesome idea! I had a lot of fun writing this and I really like it! Hopefully you will to!**

**Without further ado: **

"Where are we going again?" I asked Thalia as she dragged me through the crowd.

"We are trying to find Percy Jackson, now quit asking questions and help me!" she answered trying to look over the heads of people.

"But I don't know who he is!" I protested. Thalia didn't respond and instead gave a cry of triumph as she found who she was looking for. She gripped my arm tighter and pulled me toward him. There were a lot, and I mean a LOT of people already there. I couldn't even see him. Thalia pushed past the lone security guard and when he tried to stop her she just yelled,

"Family!"

After some shoving and a huge headache I finally saw him. The Percy Jackson. I had to admit he was handsome. He had raven black hair, swept to the side as if he's just come back from a walk in the wind. He also had amazing green eyes that sparkled in happiness. He was tall, lean, and muscular.

"Percy!" Thalia waved. He turned their way, and smiled even more if that was possible.

"Thalia!" he called back waving, we made it to him and he led us away from the people and into some back room where other people were sitting around. A giant YouTube sign hung on the wall claiming the place.

"Thalia!" Percy said again giving her a hug, "How is my number one fan?" Thalia smirked and punched him in the shoulder.

"That's only cause I'm your cousin and I feel obligated," but she was smiling. He turned to me and I felt the gaze of his intense green eyes fall on me.

"Oh this is my friend Annabeth," Thalia introduced. I smiled at him a little shyly.

"Hi," I gave a slight wave.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," he said smiling back. I felt my heart beat faster. Oh gods, why was I so nervous?

"Oh and Percy your mom told me to bring you to her after this was over," Thalia told him.

"Great! I can't wait to see her!" he sounded so happy. Thalia rolled her eyes,

"Kelp head, you saw her last week."

"So?" he asked stubbornly. I smiled, he was such a child. More like super cute, hot and gorgeous, I thought to myself.

"So Annabeth, have you seen any of my videos?" he asked. I blushed. I actually hadn't and I had no idea what to say. Luckily Thalia put me out of my misery.

"Annie here," I glared at her for the use of the nickname, "Has not been on YouTube in forever. She had to do this architecture course and she was totally immersed so she has not had the time to see your videos yet. She will soon though, I'll make sure," Thalia explained.

Surprisingly Percy didn't seem mad that I hadn't seen any of his stuff, instead he turned to me and said,

"That's fine. You don't have to, just wondering. You want to be an architect?" he asked curiously. I was surprised, he looked genuine about what he was asking.

"Um, yeah, I've finished my course and start an internship soon," I told him.

He smiled widely, "That's so cool!"

"Right, amazing. You do know that there are still people waiting to meet you out there," Thalia eyed the door warily.

So Percy went back out and Thalia and I were allowed to stay in the back and talked to some other YouTubers. Soon it was time to go and we all headed out to where Percy's car was. As we got in, Thalia pushed me in the shotgun seat. I couldn't not blush and she knew it. Her smug smirk said as much.

I met Percy's mom who was a really nice lady who told me to call her Sally. It was a nice time, we ate blue cookies and just talked and laughed. When his mom left, Thalia brought out her laptop and showed me Percy's videos. Percy on the other hand buried his face in his hands as we watched some of the craziest ones. I had to admit he was really funny and sweet, you could sense that through his videos.

"I can't believe I did that!" he said after a particularly funny where he had dressed up in a chicken suit and do the dance as a dare from one of his viewers. Thalia and I were still on the floor laughing.

"I...I can't...believe you did that...either," Thalia gasped between laughs. She went to get water. I turned to him.

"Do you always do crazy things?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Sometimes, I can be kind of impulsive."

"Well if you keep this up, you might actually end up doing something beyond weird," I laughed a little.

His smile turned into a mischievous grin, "Well maybe I just need someone to hold me back, keep me in check, you know."

I tried to hide my smile, "Oh, and who is that person?"

"Well," he admitted, "I don't seem to have one right now..." He looked up a bit hopefully, "But who knows, that may change..."

I tried my hardest to hide the blush that spread across my cheeks as Thalia re-entered the room. It didn't help that Percy happened to be sitting right behind me as we spread ourselves on the floor to watch more videos. I may have leaned back a tiny bit, and he may have buried his face on my shoulder in embarrassment a couple of times.

-LINEBREAK-

So I may have marathoned every one of Percy's videos the next day, and I may have subscribed to him, and may have commented, and may have thought about him every second I had. Just maybe.

Percy released a new video, titled, Oh Gods. I, obviously, clicked on it and started to watch as Percy's handsome face lit up the screen

"Hey Guys!" he said happily waving to his viewers.

"So lately I have realized that I need help, probably psychologically cause I highly doubt this is normal." He paused for a second as if thinking over his problem.

"Now, I know that this isn't much of a surprise as may if you will agree if you've seen..." he trailed off.

"Anyway! So basically something happened to me about a day or two ago which has to be one of the best/worst things of my life."

"Best cause it's amazing and worst cause I can't stop thinking about it," he shook his head as if trying to clear thoughts.

"It has left me unable to perform simple operations and leaves me staring off into nothingness for a good five minutes before someone walks in and snaps me out of it. Example:"

The scene cut to show Percy sitting on a table with a bowl of cereal but he wasn't really eating, instead he was just staring out into space. The door opens and Nico (who was also percy's cousin apparently) walks in and tries to get his attention and ends up having to shake him violently by the shoulders...

It goes back to Percy on screen looking far off, "Yeah..."

"But seriously guys! I can't stop thinking about-" he cut himself off, and said, "What was that? You want to know what it's about?"

"Well..." he looked down and blushed slightly, "I don't really want to say because she might be watching and I'd just scare her away."

"Yes! Okay! You got it out, it's a girl!" There were fake gasps at that point. Percy looked back at the camera grimly.

"Right! So I met this girl, and I'm pretty sure I have fallen for her...like really hard. It's just the more I get to know her, the more I like her." he stopped for a second then continued.

"She's smart, funny and really pretty. She has to be the most gorgeous girl in the world. The way her hair frames her face and her eyes and-"

"SEE! Do you see my problem! And I can't stop thinking about her!" He looked up to the sky,

"Oh gods! Please help me!"

"She is perfect and I don't even know if she likes me back..." It cut to him doing something else, but I couldn't really pay attention at that point. I was too busy being surprised and completely shocked. As I shook myself out of it I saw that it had cut again to his face as he ended the video,

"So if you are having a similar experience or if you can relate in any way, tell me down in the comments and if you liked this video, give it a thumbs up and subscribe! See you all later!" He ended and his name appeared on the screen. A second later it showed him again in one of the small after clips,

"Also my new favorite things are, the girl, lemon scent and architecture." The video stopped there and I looked at the screen in shock.

-BREAK-

I went up to Percy's apartment nervously. I had only been there briefly before when he had stopped there to get something the day we had gone to his mother's house. I hesitated for a minute before I decided to knock. I needed answers. Percy opened the door a moment later,

"Annabeth?" he looked surprised.

"Hi," I greeted. He seemed to realize that I was still standing outside his door, and he ushered me in.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I can leave if you want," I suggested lightly. He immediately shook his head,

"No, that's not...I don't-" I cut him off.

"It's fine, I got it," I said with a smile. "And as to answer your question..." I trailed off. Percy looked at me, urging me to continue.

"I saw you lastest video." I said at last. He immediately blushed but tried to put it off,

"Oh, really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I did. You were saying something about a girl?" I looked at him expectantly.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, yeah...actually I um met this girl."

"Oh really?" I said quoting him.

He smiled, "Yeah she is amazing."

"Who is she?" I asked looking curious.

"Oh...well you know her actually," he responded.

I rose an eyebrow, "I do?"

He got closer to me, "Yeah."

"Something stood out to me in the video," I stated causally.

He came closer, "What?"

"Something about architecture and lemon scent?" I looked at him expectantly.

He was really close now, not that I minded.

"Yeah, well, they relate to the girl," he responded as casually.

We were almost touching I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Hey Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I tried not to get distracted in the overwhelming scent that was him.

"Remember how I said I could be impulsive?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Well.." he never finished cause his lips were on mine. And it was the best feeling in the world.

-LINEBREAK-

I closed the front door behind me and stepped in to hear a,

"Annabeth's home!" yell from Percy. I shook my head and walked into our room, where he was sitting in on his desk in front of the camera. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Say hi Annabeth," he motioned to the camera. I turned to it,

"Hey guys!" I had appeared in Percy's videos a lot more since we'd started dating, I was such a regular appearance that his viewers expected to see me now. We even had a ship name, Percabeth.

Percy turned to the camera, "So Annabeth will be doing the Girlfriend Tag with me!" I turned to him,

"I am?"

He looked at me with pleading eyes, "Please Wise Girl!"

I gave in. So a couple minutes later I found myself sitting next to Percy both of us wearing matching shirts. Mine said, 'he's my idiot!' and his read, 'i'm all hers.' Cliche we knew, but whatever.

"So," Percy turned to the camera with a smile, "This is the much awaited for girlfriend tag! I have a list of questions that Annabeth has to answer." He turned to me, "Ready?" I nodded.

"So first, Where and how did we first meet?" he asked, his arm around me.

"Well, we first met at a YouTube convention through my friend who's also Percy's cousin. I remember when I first talked to him, I hadn't watched any of his videos and he really didn't mind and instead asked me about my architecture course." I responded, smiling at the memory.

"I remember that day too! I met this seriously awesome girl-" I cut Percy off by punching him lightly. He grinned and looked down at his phone for the next question.

"Where was our first date?" he read.

"Um, it was at a restaurant, Callie's Cafe, I think. Then we watched a movie. It wasn't long after we had met," I answered correctly. Percy kissed my cheek before continuing.

"Where was our first kiss?" he looked at me slyly. I rolled my eyes.

"It was here, actually. I had just seen his video, the one where he not so subtly talked about me so I came here to talk to him about it and he kissed me," I ended.

"But you liked it," Percy said. I rolled my eyes deciding not to answer.

Percy grinned again as he looked at the fourth question, "What was your first impression of me?"

"I thought you were funny, cute and a nice guy," I answered simply.

Percy pouted, "What about my devilishly handsome good looks?"

I smiled, "Yeah that to," I decided to give in. The arm that wasn't around me fist pumped. Percy read the next question,

"Five: What do I do that makes you mad?" he frowned at this one. I laughed at him,

"Um, you lose focus at times and zone out, and you can be forgetful and messy."

"It's all your fault! If you weren't so freaking pretty..." Percy trailed off and I gave him a kiss on the cheek, that made him perk up.

"What is something you really like about me or what is something I do that you like?" he read off.

"Um, you are super caring and sweet. You're constantly looking out and doing small sweet things. And you're just nice and friendly to everyone," I smiled at him.

Percy gave me a sweet look and kissed my forehead,

"Seven: What is something I'm really good at?" he asked.

"Swimming, and sword-fighting," I answered promptly. Anyone who had seen Percy do either would agree he was the best.

"That was easy. How about, who in this relationship wears the pants?" he looked at me curiously.

I had to think about this one. "I think," I said slowly, "that it's me a little more, but I think we're pretty equal in that sense."

Percy nodded, "I agree"

"What is my favorite movie?" he read off the next question.

"Finding Nemo!" I giggled at this. Percy defended,

"It's a good movie! Here is something a bit harder. What is my favorite flavor of gum?"

I thought for a second, "Key Lime Pie!" I shouted out. I turned to him, "That's right, right?"

Percy nodded, "Yep! What about favorite food?"

"Pizza, that was way to easy," I looked over at him smiling at me. He brought me closer.

"Okay then. Next question: What is my favorite color?"

"Blue, obviously" that was a really easy one.

Percy turned to me, "Actually it's tied with another one." I frowned. Since when did this happen.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"A certain shade of grey, the one that matches your eyes," he said smiling. I shook my head, but kissed him nevertheless.

"Okay, What is something I can spend hours doing?"

"Swimming," he had done that before.

"Or just being with you, or kissing you," he said giving me a slight peck on the lips. I laughed.

"Thirteen: How long have we been dating?"

"Four, almost five years," I answered quickly.

"Fourteen: What is my favorite thing about you?" he asked. I frowned, this was hard. I didn't know. He played with my hair a lot, but he also always said he loved my eyes.

"Is it my hair, or my eyes?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Percy grinned, "It's everything. Though I do love playing with your hair."And as if to prove his point he started playing with my hair.

"Alright, final and most important question," he said slowly. I looked at him,

"Will you marry me?" And as I leaned int to kiss him I knew that it was a question I would never get wrong.

A/N: So? How was it? Sorry if it was a bit long...but had to describe his videos so it took longer...

I love hearing your comments! Please review!

See ya! :)


	28. Break Ups

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sooo sorry for the late update! **

**Also here are some shout outs to those you got the refrences in the last chapter, there were four refrences in the last chapter and the only ones to notice them (well the only ones to review with them) were: keerthana13, Jayclin Jackson, SnowPrincessKhione and guest! So congrats to you guys!**

**And a huge thank you to all my readers, reviewers, follwers and favoriteers! I love you guys! **

**Here ya go: **

I hate break-ups. They are a huge pain, like really annoying. And though some might argue, I think it's worse when you are the friend of one who has recently broken up. Take my case, Jason Grace had just broken up with his girlfriend Reyna, and me being the amazing friend I am had stood by his side as it had happened. I was also dealing with the after effects.

"Jason, I know this may sound bad but...get over her!" I half-shouted at him. He had been moping almost all week.

"Jason," I said again, "I know you loved her and stuff, but it wasn't working out so please stop moping. You need to get over her," I said more calmly. He refused to move from his place on the couch where he had been watching some show that highly doubt he cared about. Seriously, I was tempted to get him ice cream or something. I sighed, why was this so challenging. I have had no experience with break ups and could not relate to him, nor was I girl. Apparently, it was a fact of life that all girls know exactly what to do in these situations.

I was tired of this so I made up my mind, grabbing my jacket and keys I turned to him,

"Let's go."

He looked up at me, "What?"

"Let's go," I repeated.

"But, where-" I cut him off,

"Out, now let's go."

"No," he said back.

"Yes," I said.

"No,"

"Jason, I will kick you out of the house if you don't get up now! We are going outside!"

"What is the point of that,"

"You are going to hug a tree or something, you have not been out all week, now get up!" I demanded. He must have seen that I wasn't going to give up because he did get up. I forced him to walk in a nearby park.

"Look, that's what you call a tree," I pointed out, speaking in a voice one would use on toddlers. Jason glared at me.

"Now go hug it," I continued in the same voice.

"What! No way!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, you will hug a tree, Jason. Trees are good things, they provide us with oxygen," I smiled at him.

"F off!" he said angrily. See this is why he had to leave the house, he was grumpy.

"Go hug the tree Jason," I said in my normal voice.

"No!" he replied.

"Yes! Or I will text Reyna that picture..." That picture was something Jason was not proud off, it was perfect blackmail material.

"You wouldnt!" Jason's eyes widened.

"I would, now go do it," I said casually taking out my phone.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" he glared at me. He stalked up to a tree and hugged it so quickly I almost missed it.

"I barely saw that! Give it a proper hug!" I yelled to him. I could have sworn he flicked me off before turning to the tree and putting his arms around it. I took about ten photos.

"Is he okay?" a voice asked from beside me. I turned and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had curly blonde hair and sparkling grey eyes. She was tall, slim and athletic looking.

"Uh..yeah, he's fine," I said finally, trying to compose myself.

"I effing hate you Percy!" he yelled as he made his way back.

"On second thought, no he is not fine," I said turning back to the girl. I also noticed another girl with brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes next to her.

"What is he so mad about?" the blonde girl asked.

"I made him a hug a tree," I replied. She rose an eyebrow and I explained further, "He recently broke up with his girlfriend and was moping around the house so I made him come out and hug a tree."

"Did it work?" she asked. I shrugged. Jason had made his way back by this point. The girl turned to her friend and said,

"Piper, go hug a tree."

The other girl was surprised, "What?"

"Go hug a tree," the girl repeated.

"But why, I have not been moping!" the other girl-Piper responded.

"No, but in an effort to save a life from your wrath, I want you to hug a tree." the girl explained.

"I had to do it," Jason spoke up then. Piper scowled but went up to a tree and hugged it.

"There! Happy!" she exclaimed.

"Why do break ups cause so much grumpiness?" I wondered aloud.

"I dont really know. It's really annoying though," The girl said staring pointedly at her friend.

"I agree, it's a pain," I agreed also staring pointedly at Jason.

"Okay, okay, I get it. It's annoying," Jason spoke up, "and a pain," Piper added.

"Thank you! Now that we have established that, you are going to pay for coffee for your amazing friend who had to put up with you," I said brightly.

"Fine," Jason relented. The girl looked pointedly at Piper.

"Alright," Piper said defeated. And with that Jason and Piper led the way as the girl and I trailed behind.

"I think we did well," the girl said.

"I think so too," I smiled back.

"Annabeth Chase," she held out her hand.

"Percy Jackson."

-LINEBREAK-

"And to think he was moping around the living room just last week," I said to Annabeth as I watched Jason laugh with Piper.

"I know, I didn't know he could be that charming," Annabeth said leaning back in her chair.

I frowned at that, "Hey, he is not that charming."

Annabeth smiled, "Why, are you jealous?"

" I am not, I can be plenty charming, more than him if I tried," I argued back.

"Really? Is that so?" Annabeth teased.

"Of course, but only to girls I really like," I said smoothly.

"Oh," Annabeth said softly, she was still smiling but her eyes looked a bit disappointed.

"Yes, in fact I have one right now. She's outstandingly gorgeous," I said taking her hand in mine.

"She's really quite captivating." I drew her closer to me. Annabeth blushed.

"I wonder," I said smiling at her, "what she'd say if I told her I wanted to kiss her..." I looked at her sideways. Annabeth smiled before answering,

"I think she wouldn't have a problem with it." And so I leaned in and kissed her. It was the best feeling ever, I felt as though I had melted. After we pulled away I looked in her eyes,

"How's that for charming?" I asked.

"Not bad Jackson, but I think you could do better," she teased. I just kissed her again, both of us ignoring the looks that we got from Jason and Piper.

-LINEBREAK-

"Annabeth! How are you! I havent talked to you in forever, you are always way too occupied with your boyfriend!" Piper mock scolded, turning to give me a look. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Well, Piper, I don't have a boyfriend so I have no idea what you're talking about," Annabeth responded calmly. Piper's mouth dropped open and Jason looked at me surprised.

"What!" Piper shouted.

Annabeth shrugged, "The boyfriend thing really didn't work out..."

Jason looked at me, giving me a look that practically screamed at me. I avoided the look.

"What do you mean, 'didn't work out'?" Piper asked incredulously. I didn't blame her, no one ever expected us to stop dating.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed looking back and forth from her to me.

Annabeth shrugged and sipped her drink. Piper turned to me, glaring, I held up my hands again,

"Hey, don't look at me! She made the decision," I said.

"You did what?" Piper asked shocked turning back to Annabeth.

Jason turned to me and frowned, "Dude, what happened?" he asked. I shrugged. My phone rang then.

"Hello, mom?" I spoke into the phone.

"Yeah...yeah...I don't know, can we figure this out later...yes...okay...yes...alright bye," I hung up.

Annabeth looked at me, "What happened?"

"She's trying to figure out the colors of the napkins," I responded.

"Oh god," Annabeth said smiling.

"It'll get even worse when beauty queen here gets involved," I said back. Annabeth groaned and put her head on the table.

"Hey, your friend," I said shrugging. Annabeth looked up and glared at me,

"I'm regretting my decision," she said.

I smiled, "Already? Doesn't that happen right before you have to walk up the aisle?" Annabeth scowled at me, but a smile was tugging at the end of her lips. I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"We'll survive it." Piper's eyes widened as she figured out what was going on.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" she yelled, the tables around us turned to see what was going on. We both smiled sheepishly,

"YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" Piper screeched again.

I turned to Annabeth, "On second thought, this may be harder than expected..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Ya think?" I just smiled again and kissed her. I still didn't know what was so bad about break ups after all, mine was leading to something way better, a lifetime with the girl I loved.

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Did that last part make sense? Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	29. Lifeguard

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again with another chapter!**

**So a lot of people wanted a lifeguard one and I tried finding the reviews which suggested that but I couldn't...sorry! But you know who you are so here ya go!**

**Here it is:**

I examined the pool. I had been to the YMCA many times before and had swan in the pool just as often but now I was going to work here. I'd be teaching a bunch of little kids to swim, so now I was looking at the pool in a completely different light. As I scanned the area my eye caught something else. Well more like someone else. He was perched on the lifeguard chair and was scanning the pool himself. That gave me time to examine him. He had jet black hair and broad shoulders, and the most amazing abs. He was hot, why had I not seen him before? He must have started working here for the summer like me. His head turned and his eyes caught mine. Even from the distance I could see that his eyes were a breathtaking green. We held eye contact for a moment before I broke away, using my hair to hide my blush. I felt his eyes on me as I stepped slowly into the cool water and started swimming. I would like to say that after I started swimming I stopped thinking about him, but...

The next day was my first day of work. I tried to steel my nerves and calm down a bit as I walked to all the little kids waiting in a group surrounded by their parents. I put on a smile and walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm going to be your swim teacher," I said cheerfully, trying not to let my nervousness show through. I talked a bit to the parents, and got all the names of my students, before leading the kids to the pool area. I had started to calm down, the kids seemed nice enough and manageable. But as I led the group to the edge of the pool my heart picked up again as I saw him. He was on shift the same time as me? Great, now how was I supposed to teach these kids. Our eyes locked again and I felt my breath falter. I tore away and faced the kids,

"Alright everyone we are going to go over some rules first okay?" I started speaking and continued. The more I talked and interacted with the kids the more confident I felt.

"Now we are going to get in the pool," I said.

A girl raised her hand, I think her name was Katie,

"But Miss Chase what if we drown?" she asked in her innocent seven year old voice.

"Don't worry you won't, the water is not deep enough so you'll be able to stand. And I'll be there, I'll make sure you're fine," I said reassuringly. She still seemed hesitant.

"And there is a life guard too, see," I said showing her the lifeguards chair where the guy was sitting. He noticed us looking and waved. Some of the kids waved back. Then he did something I never thought he'd do. He got down from the chair and walked to us. My heart rate quickened as he approached. God, can anyone get hotter than this guy? He was tall too.

"Hi, I'm Percy, I'm the lifeguard," He introduced smiling. I smiled back,

"Annabeth," I introduced myself. Then I turned to Katie,

"See you are perfectly safe, now lets all get in the water," I said and the kids scrambled to get in. I turned to Percy,

"Thanks," I said smiling a bit.

"No problem, just thought I'd introduce myself," he said smoothly and walked away with a wink. I stood there shocked for a moment. What did he mean by introducing himself? To the kids or me?

The rest of class went by pretty quickly, all they had to do on the first class was get used to the water and do some flutter kicks anyway. But the whole time I couldn't help but sneak glances at the lifeguard, who would sometimes be looking at me already when I turned to see him. That, of course, made me smile and blush, something that didn't leave my face even after class was over.

The next class was a day later on wednesday, and I was eager to get back to the pool again. So sue me if I had spent most of yesterday thinking of a certain green eyed lifeguard named Percy. Sure enough when we entered the pool he was there leaning back in the life guard chair. His eyes found mine almost instantly as he got down and walked over again.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

"Hi Percy," a lot of the kids answered.

"Hey Annabeth," he said turning to me. Oh my god, he remembered my name! Why wouldnt he, my brain argued back, maybe he's good with names.

"Hi," I said smiling back.

He talked a bit more to the kids and left with a goodbye and another smile. I watched him leave.

"Does Miss Chase like Percy?" a girl said with a sly smile. How does a little kid look that manipulative and how in the world did she figure this out.

"What, no. He's just a friend Silena," I told her. "Now everyone get in the pool." And with that I continued the class trying to hide my blush and hope Percy hadn't heard what had been said.

-LINEBREAK-

The next day I didn't have a class, it was only on monday, wednesday, and friday, and I spent it with completely Percy-free thoughts. Not.

I don't think I'd ever been this happy for friday. Once again, our eyes met as soon as we entered the pool area. This time I didn't break contact and instead offered a normal smile in place of the small one I usually gave. But the blush on my cheeks didn't change. He grinned back and got out of his chair and walked over to us again.

"Hey Annabeth," he said turning right to me.

"Hey Percy," I said back a bit shyly.

"How are you?" he asked, as the kids went to get the kickboards.

"I'm fine, you?" I replied.

"Better now that I've seen you," he said grinning causing me to blush. But before I could say anything the class showed up ready with kickboards and shouted various greeting to the lifeguard.

He talked a bit with them before leaving but not before saying,

"See ya around,"

I smiled at the thought, "Yeah, see ya." And yes I caught the look that Silena offered me as Percy left. These kids really need to concentrate on swimming.

-LINEBREAK-

The same thing happened next week as well, Percy would show up and talk to us, well mostly me. We talked and flirted,I guess, a lot. I got to know him a bit more and he was so much fun to be around. We talked and I guess flitted too. So much so that when he left my class would turn to me and ask if I liked him. Well mostly Piper and Silena but that is beside the point.

It was another class, the seventh one, and I thought that it would be a good time to start to have them swim on their own across a larger distance. I would be right beside them of course but I wanted them to try on their own.

"Katie? Are you ready?" I asked the little girl. She nodded and after sending a glare to another kid, Travis(he had been bothering her a bit, nothing too serious though), she started swimming. I walked beside her as she swam further until she finally reached the other side.

"Good job! Now stay here while I get someone else," I told her and she nodded. I swam back,

"Alright who's next, Piper?" I asked. The girl nodded and swam to the other side.

It went on like this until something went wrong, naturally. I was helping across Jason when I heard a scream. I turned quickly and saw that another one of my students had gone ahead without me,in deeper water, and was now struggling . I grabbed Jason and pulled him the rest of the way to the other end and swam to the struggling kid. Percy was already in the water and swimming towards him, reaching him a second before me. He helped the kid, who I could now recognize as Connor and waded to shallower waters with Connor clinging on tight. That's when the second scream was heard.

It was Katie pointing to another person who was further in and also struggling. I swam over there as fast as possible and saw Travis was the one this time. I swam to him and he latched on to me as soon as I got there making it hard for me to keep carrying his weight.

"Travis!" I gasped, "Let go of me and move your arms and legs." He tried to do what I said but it was hard. I was being pulled down in the effort to keep Travis up. I took a deep breath as I plunged into the water fully, holding Travis up by the waist. I could stand on the bottom, as it was only five feet but my head was still under because of Travis. Then I found Travis's weight being shifted off me and a hand pulled me up. I shot up and gulped amounts of air, coughing at the same time. I was being pulled but I couldn't really tell what was going on because I was still trying to breathe and my head was a bit dizzy.

I just closed my eyes and let myself be pulled. I was also leaning on something, I didn't know what but I didn't want to move. Finally the motion stopped and I felt myself being pushed against the edge of the pool, my feet was touching the floor now.

"Annabeth!" a voice cried out, jolting me a bit. I opened my eyes to see green ones staring back.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Travis and Connor?" I asked though my head still felt dizzy and I felt unbalanced.

"They are fine, are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and tried to take a step but the dizziness increased and I almost fell. Percy caught me and let me lean across his chest. My head was still dizzy. I was vaguely aware of Percy shouting directions but I couldn't concentrate on that. I felt the water around be lessen until I knew I was on dry land, but Percy didn't let me walk and carried me bridal style away. I was laid out on a couch and the dizziness finally slowed down. I closed my eyes and just tried to relax. After a few minutes I was feeling much better and opened my eyes. I was surprised to find my whole class looking at me. I blinked and sat up, looking around I realized we were in the staff break room by the pool.

"Miss Chase! Are you okay?" Silena asked, she was followed by a bunch of others asking if I was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said.

Travis and Connor stepped forward sheepishly.

"We're sorry! We never meant for you to get hurt! We didnt know!" they looked like they were about to cry.

"What you guys did was very wrong, don't ever do that again," I said sternly.

"We promise! Sorry!" they said again. They looked on the verge of tears and so remorseful, I felt bad.

I gave them a hug, "It's fine, just don't ever do that again," I said. Then I stood up and saw that Percy was in the corner of the room, watching me.

"Everyone class is over, you can all go now, see you all on Wednesday," I said and offered a smile as they all scrambled out.

Percy rushed to me as soon as they left,

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

I smiled, "I'm fine, trust me. And they weren't supposed to be in here," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I couldn't say no to all of them pleading to see you," he said back smiling but I could still sense worry.

"Are you sure-" I cut him off.

"Yes." He still didn't look satisfied.

"Do me a favor and rest here for a bit, I'll talk to the parents," he said almost pleadingly.

"Okay," I said as I led back down. I wont deny that it didn't feel good.

I must have dozed off for a bit because when I opened my eyes i saw that it had been a half hour. I sat up and stretched, feeling much better that before. Just as I stood up, Percy rushed in.

"Annabeth, you're awake!" he said.

"Yeah, how did it go with the parents?" I asked.

"It's fine, I took care of it. You'll see them next class," he explained.

"Thank you," I said softly. I realized all that he had done. He had saved me and my student as well as handle all the hassle and that looked like coffee in his hands.

When he saw what I was looking at he gave me the cup and said,

"It's nothing."

"No Percy, it was something. You saved my life," I said earnestly taking a sip of coffee. It was heaven.

"And you didn't need to do all the rest," I said gesturing to the coffee cup.

He shrugged,

"It's fine. This is nothing, I would do much more for you," he said. I felt the color rise to my cheeks and I tried to hide it.

I didn't respond, just leaned into his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and I looked up at him,

"Thank you," I said softly before I leaned in and kissed him. He immediately responded. It felt amazing, and the sparks that coursed through my body were better than any feeling I had ever had.

We pulled away, and he smiled,

"Best thank you I have ever gotten."

-LINEBREAK-

"I'm sorry miss but you are not allowed to enter the pool area," Percy said as he leaned against the entrance preventing me from entering.

I raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"For security purposes," he responded.

"What?" I was confused.

"You are a security hazard, pretty distracting to the lifeguard," he explained. I smiled despite trying not to,

"Well Mr. Lifeguard is just going to have to deal with it because I have a class," I said pushing past him. He held me back,

"You are going to torture me," he pouted. I turned in his arms and gave him a kiss.

"There, now let me go, you have a job to be doing too," I pointed out. He frowned and I gave him another quick kiss before heading to my class of now ten and eleven year olds.

"Hey guys!" I said as I met them by the edge of the pool.

"Annabeth! You guys are still dating that's so sweet!" Silena cried happily. I rolled my eyes, she had predicted this since age eight when she first joined the class.

"Yeah, we are. Now quit stalling and everybody get in the pool," I instructed. As they scrambled in I shot a sideways look to my boyfriend, he caught my gaze and winked. Just like he had when he had first introduced himself. I just smiled back and went back to teaching the class. And yeah, glances were caught, looks were shared, and once again the green eyed lifeguard took my breath away.

**A/N: Well? How was it? Sorry if it was not that good...I dont know whats up with my writing...**

**Also the next one is going to be a bit different *hint hint* but still hope you guys like it!**

**Please Review! **

**See ya! :)**


	30. How We Never Met

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is the next chapter! And it's a little bit different so hope you like it...**

**Shout out to my friend Robin for giving me the idea and to WongFu Productions for the inspiration on certain scenes...**

**So here ya go:**

She was running late, something that didn't normally happen, she blamed it on the alarm. She rushed down the stairs to the subway and through the crowds of people and made it inside the train just in time.

She sat back and relaxed for a minute before getting out her phone to draft some emails. She didn't notice the handsome dark haired, green eyed stranger a seat down.

-BREAK-

He was early, which was the biggest surprise even to him, he blamed it on his broken clock which was an hour ahead. He ran down the stairs and through the crowd to find that he was really early. So when the train came he stepped calmly inside

He sat down and got out his iPod to listen to some music before going to work. He didn't notice the beautiful blonde haired, grey eyed stranger a seat down.

-LINE BREAK-

She was walking along the park during her lunch break a couple days later. She had decided she needed to get out of the office and into the cool wanted to relax. She sat down on a park bench and got out her book.

He was out in the park for a walk. Wanting to get away for a bit from the mess at work. He strolled through the park and eventually sat down on a bench, he took out a finance magazine and paged through it.

-BREAK-

She took a break from the book world and blinked as she remembered where she was. As she scanned the scene before her, trying to adjust to reality, she saw a handsome dark haired man a bench down on the other side of the walking path.

_He's cute_, she thought idly. She watched him for a minute more. He was wearing office clothes and was flipping through a finance magazine, _shows where he works, he's dressed nicely too, _she added. She looked down at her book before he could see her looking.

-BREAK-

He looked up from the magazine, happy that he had made a good decision in the stock market. He scanned the scene as well, wanting to give his eyes a break for the charts and numbers. He noticed a beautiful blonde haired woman sitting a bench down on the opposite side of the walking path.

_She's pretty,_ he thought idly. He watched her for a minute more. She was wearing office clothes and was reading a book. _She seems very smart, and is obviously successful,_ he added. He quickly looked down at the magazine before she could see him looking.

-BREAK-

_I wonder how he's like_, she thought as she glanced at him again. _If he really likes his job, or what he likes to do for fun. I wonder if he's funny and likes to joke around,_ she kept wondering. He was attractive, but she also wished she could get to know him more. But she didn't know if he wanted to talk to her. So she kept wondering occasionally as she continued reading.

_I wonder what she does,_ he thought as he glanced at her. _I wonder what books she likes, or what she does for fun. I wonder what her favorite color is, or if she smiles a lot,_ he kept wondering. She was attractive, but he also wished he could get to know her more. But he didn't know if she was interested. So he kept wondering occasionally as he turned back to the magazine.

-BREAK-

When their lunch breaks were over they both stood up and walked off in opposite directions, each still wondering a bit, but thoughts slowly turning back to the work they would have to face soon.

-LINEBREAK-

Why didn't one of them start a conversation? Why wasn't there some chance of fate that would have allowed for communication? Why didn't Percy have to help Annabeth on the train as she was running late? Why didn't they have to walk the same way back to work so they could talk? Why?

We see so many people everyday. Just by going along our everyday lives we encounter hundreds of people, on the road, in the store, on the subway, in a park. You never know who you'll see. But just because you see these people does not mean you talk to them. You don't go up to everyone and say hi.

Think to the people you know, how do you know them? How did you meet? They are in your life because you let them be. Not everyone you see everyday is in your life now. You have to meet those that are there now.

Throughout this whole story I have shown different ways Percy and Annabeth could meet. But how did they meet in all those stories? One of them started a conversation, or a chance of fate allowed for interaction. But that's not always the case. Sometimes you see someone and realize that you want to talk to them. But you don't. You walk away from countless missed opportunities. Not that that's a bad thing. It's a part of life.

But still you wish Percy and Annabeth had met. Percy and Annabeth are the star couple. They are Percabeth. The HAVE to meet. But there is a chance of them not. If, in real life, you miss so many chances to talk to someone or get to know them, why can't they?

But this is fiction, the scenarios, the places and all could be real, and the story no matter how true or plausible is still fiction. Percabeth is a model, and I love them too much to not have them meet.

-LINEBREAK-

She sighed as she sat down on the hard chair of the subway, on her way home from work. She had had a particularly taxing day. She sighed in relief as she finally sat down, knowing that she would be home soon. She turned away from her phone and looked around the subway car. There were quite a few people in the car. People packed up against each other. A man stepped through the still open doors and scanned the place for an empty seat. He didn't find one and resigned himself to standing. She noticed, upon closer inspection, that it was him. They guy from the park. She didn't know that he was on this route. She had been going on it for the longest time. _But then again,_ she thought,_ I was always on my phone doing work, or reading. I never really paid attention to the people around me._

He slipped inside the subway car and saw, annoyingly enough, that there were no seats left so he had to stand. As he grabbed hold of the top railing he looked around and noticed right away a familiar head of blonde hair. It was her, the girl from the park. He didn't know that she was on the same route. He had been going on it for the longest time. _But then again, _he thought, _I was always listening to music or trying to catch up on sleep. I never really paid attention to the people around me. _

Their glances caught and they each offered a smile. Each thinking the other one was the best smile they had ever seen. So what if he got the chance to sit next to her when the girl who was sitting there left. And what if they exchanged a few brief words and many glances. And they knew that fate was in their favor when they both got off at the same stop.

He turned to her making a remark on how this stop was always crowded. She replied back in her soft voice carrying on the conversation. When they reached the evening air above they had to part ways. But this time they parted ways smiling to themselves. She had made a new friend named Percy, and he had made a new friend named Annabeth. So what if they became more than friends in the years to come, and what if they thanked the fates on the day they exchanged vows because they were lucky that they had met.

-LINEBREAK-

So they met. But only because they did something about it. And I have a feeling they have never regretted it.

**A/N: And it's done. I know it's different. Hopefully you liked it...**

**I would love to hear your thoughts, so Please Review! **

**See ya! :)**


	31. Lost and Found

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! :) But before I have another message:**

**Thank you guys for all the positive support you have been giving me! I really appreciate it! I respond to all my reviews but I am unable to respond to guests and some others so this is for you and all my other readers: Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! I realized I havent thanked you all collectivly in a while but that doesnt mean I dont appreciate it! :)**

**Also shout out to the one who gave me the prompt! :)**

**Here ya go! **

I walked into class and slumped down on my seat while listening to music on my Ipod. I was so tired and 8:25 in the morning was not a good time for math. Unfortunately, students thoughts didn't really matter as to which class you would have when. Then again, I mused, I probably would cut off 90% of my classes. As I watched the other bleary eyed students come in I noticed an IPod Touch lying on the ground by my desk. I picked it up, it had a green case and a password lock. There was no indication to whom it belonged. I examined it from every corner and came up with nothing. I got up and went to my teacher to show him what I had found, and he directed me, as I had hoped, to the Lost and Found office. At least I got to miss class.

I gave it to the police consultant, because apparently electronics cant go in the lost and found, and made my way back to class wondering who's it was.

-LINEBREAK-

I must have some weird attraction to lost things cause a few days later I had found a jacket left behind on a desk. That went straight to the lost and found. I tried to figure out whose it was but the only thing I could gather was that it was a girls.

And when about a week later I found another lost item, a Yankees cap, I figured I really must have some superpower thing going for me.

But my luck ran out when I realized that my favorite pen was no longer in my pocket. I didn't really use it that much but it was, well lucky I guess. I was restless all throughout class, barely listening to the teacher. When was the last time I had seen or used it? There was no way I could check all my classes now, my teacher would not let me go for that trivial of a thing. I remember having it in Math, but that was second period and It was fourth now. Luckily I had lunch next to I could use the time to look for it. As soon as the bell rang I bolted out of the room, sending my friends a 'i'll tell you later' look, and rushed to my third period class. People were still coming in so i could check quickly and leave before the class actually started. It wasnt there.

My heart was beating rapidly as I desperately sought to find it. Yes, it's only a pen, but it was my dads. He had given it to me before he had died. I needed the pen. The bell rang and I continued to roam the empty halls. I should probably get to the cafeteria before a hall monitor catches me, I thought. but I felt that if I kept looking I was actually doing something to find it.

On one last desperate hope I went to the lost and found. As I entered I noticed that I was not alone. There was a girl there too and in her hand was my...pen!

"You found it!" I cried, startling her a little. She turned around to see my eyes trained on the pen in her hand. She handed it to me. I felt relief wash over me as I held it in my hands.

"Thanks!" I smiled as I looked up at her for the first time, really taking in her appearance. She was beautiful, with curly blonde hair and sparkling grey eyes, but as I saw what she was wearing my smile turned to shock.

The girl looked at me worriedly,

"Um, are you okay?" she asked.

"You...you are..." I said still surprised.

"What?" she demanded.

"You're the one who lost your jacket and cap? I didn't know they were both yours..." I said.

Her eyes widened!

"Are you the one who found them! Thank you so much! " she smiled happily. "These past weeks have just not been going well for me, I even lost my I-pod..."

"Wait! Does it have a green case?" I asked.

"Yeah...how did...where you the one to find that too?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence as we wondered, amazed how things had worked out. Finally she spoke,

"Well, I guess I owe you. Do you have lunch now?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, you?" I replied.

She nodded, "Yeah, come on I'll treat you to a cookie."

I was confused, "Why?"

"Because you found my stuff, and I want to thank you," she explained as if it was obvious. But she was smiling. I smiled back.

"Percy," I introduced.

"Annabeth."

-LINEBREAK-

"Hey Perce?" Annabeth turned to me. We were at my house watching The Amazing Spiderman.

"What?" I turned to her. We were kind of cuddled together. What can I say, we were good friends.

"What's so special about that pen?"

I looked at the screen before I responded, "It was my dads." She nodded, immediately understanding.

"The cap was my moms," was her only reply. I leaned in and hugged her. We pulled apart blushing a bit, so maybe I had a small crush on her...okay I really liked her.

My best friend turned back to the movie. Her hair was glowing against the dark room due to the movie and her eyes watched intently.

Halfway throughout the movie she made a remark that startled me,

"Peter Parker is cute," she said aloud.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"He is, and he has cute hair," she said not even moving her eyes from the screen.

"How can someone have cute hair?" I asked incredulously. Annabeth has cute hair my thoughts countered back.

Annabeth shrugged, "He just does."

I watched the screen for a minute more than said, "He's not that great." I mean seriously, I thought, how do girls decide on these things?

"He's not the cutest guy I've seen, but he's on the list," she replied.

"Wait! What! You have a list?" I was shocked.

Annabeth finally turned to me and rolled her eyes, "Seaweed Brain," was her only response.

It occurred to me that she had not called him the cutest guy, so there was a number one. I wondered who it was.

"So who's the cutest guy you have seen?" I asked a bit anxiously.

Annabeth didn't answer at first, and stared at the screen. But her cheeks were flushed as she finally answered,

"Thats for me to know and you to find out."

I turned to her, shocked, did this mean...

"Do you have a crush?" I asked. She blushed even more and turned away,

"No."

I looked at her skeptically, "Yes you do! Why didnt you tell me? I thought friends told each other everything!"

I was more disappointed in the fact she liked someone else though.

She turned to me,"Well do you have a crush?"

It was my turn to blush, I responded with a, "I asked first, who is he?"

A smile played on Annabeth's lips, "Oh just some guy I found."

-BREAK-

Around three o'clock that morning it hit me. I face palmed.

-BREAK-

My friends gave me knowing smirks as I walked up to Annabeth's locker. I ignored them and steeled myself for what I was about to do.

"Hey Annabeth," I said casually.

She turned to give me a smile before turning back to her locker.

"So," I started, "I heard you need to find something?"

She turned back to me and frowned, "I did?"

I nodded, "Yeah, don't you know?"

She looked confused, "I think I have everything," she rummaged through her bag, "Yeah I do, what did I lose?"

"I didn't say you lost it, I said you need to find it," I clarified.

She looked at me skeptically, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"A date, don't you need one for homecoming?" I asked with a small smile on my lips.

She blushed full out before nodding.

"Well, that can be fixed," I said taking out the rose from behind my back,

"Annabeth Chase, will you go to homecoming with me?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, as she took the flower and nodded, "Yes!" She hugged me tightly. before I could lose my courage I leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised at first but immediately responded. We pulled away smiling.

"Took you long enough Seaweed Brain," she teased, her arms still around my neck. I pulled her closer, my arms around her waist.

"Sorry, I got lost in your eyes," I winked. She shook her head and responded with a "Seaweed Brain."

-LINEBREAK-

I realized that I had found the most important thing that day at the lost and found, and that was the love of my life. And it was a good thing to, Annabeth needed my powers of finding things anyway, whether it be a date, a boyfriend, or a ring.

**A/N: Well? How was it?**

**I figured after the last one I should balance it out with a lot of fate and coincences in this one ;)**

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	32. Flower Shop

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sooooo sorry that I havent updated in forever! I've been super busy especially with college visits and stuff...Plus this one took forever to write...**

**Here ya go:**

I sighed as I leaned against the counter, exhausted. Naturally, the whole world and his girlfriend had showed up to get flowers, and it wasn't even Valentine's Day yet. There were still two days left. I guess people thought it would be great to shop early and miss the rush, but they really hadn't. There are some really smart people in the world apparently. And for once I was not liking technology, the amount of internet orders was ridiculous. That combined with the overbearing pink and red that surrounded me was enough to give me a headache.

In case you haven't figured out, I am not a fan of Valentine's Day. I feel like it's a completely biased holiday, because of the unfairness to single people like me. My Valentines day consisted of a date with ice cream, on my couch, watching Netflix. The door chimed and I straightened up and tried to put a cheery smile on my face to hide my tiredness.

The customer at the door was a young man, around my age. He was tall, with black hair and gorgeous green eyes. He had a friendly smile on his face as he walked up to the counter. Naturally it had to be a hot guy, so that the world could taunt me as I prepared roses for his girlfriend.

"Hello, Welcome to Persephone's Flower Garden. How may I help you?" I said with as much fake cheeriness as I could muster, trying to hide the wince as I said the same line for the hundredth time.

The guy must have sensed that cause the first thing he said was,

"How many times have you said that?"

I groaned, "Don't ask."

He gave me a sympathetic look, "This must be a really busy time, you must be exhausted."

I raised an eyebrow but nodded, "I am, that can't be helped though. You came at a good time, just missed the evening rush."

The guy nodded, "Yeah, recently got off work. Anyway I can place an order and pick it up tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Yeah that's fine, what would you like?" I assured.

The guy looked around the shop for a minute, "Do you have any blue flowers?"

I looked surprised for a minute and he noticed and smiled, "Inside joke. Plus I love the color blue." Of course he'd have a girlfriend so cool that he'd get her blue roses on account of an inside joke. I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"Okay," I said thoughtfully, "We have some blue roses, if you want that and a couple other-"

He cut me off, "Wait, roses can be blue?"

I smiled, "Not naturally, but genetically modified, yes."

"Cool! Okay, I'll take a dozen of those and can you add like other stuff to make it...like you know pretty?" he asked a bit embarrassed.

I rose an eyebrow at him, but smiled anyway, "Yes, I can. What else do you want me to add?"

He looked around cluelessly, "Um, whatever you want."

Catching my look of surprise, he added, "I really don't know, and I trust you to know what you're doing."

"Okay, so would you like to pick it up tomorrow then?" I asked coming back up to the counter.

"Yeah, that would be fine," he agreed.

"Would you like a card as well?" I offered.

He thought for a second, "Yeah sure."

"Okay what do you want it to say?" I got out a paper and pen.

"Um...oh I got it. Okay it should say: To the most beautiful woman in the world, I love you, from Percy" he dictated.

I wrote it down, "That's a sweet message, I'm sure she'll like it."

The guy-Percy- grinned, "I know she will, she'll probably shake her head,make some comment about how I'm a charmer and forgive me for breaking that vase...or at least I hope," he trailed off.

"You broke a vase?" I was amused.

"Well, technically it was not completely my fault, I just accidentally ran into it. Unfortunately it was the one she got on her wedding but I always thought it was ugly. My step-dad knows but he never liked it that much either so hopefully I can get away with it," he explained.

"Wait, these are for your mom?" I asked shocked. I was sure they'd be for a girlfriend.

"Yeah, why- oh I see, no not for a girlfriend. I don't have one," he said understanding the assumption I had made. He blushed a little at the end. It was cute.

"Oh, cool..." I trailed off, not sure what to say.

He shrugged then spoke, "So um, I have this friend," he started. Great this is the part where he reveals that there is this girl he likes and wants to ask out and needs flowers to do so.

"who is freaking out about getting flowers for his girlfriend because he doesn't know what to do, and I told him just grab a bouquet. He likes to overthink things," he finished. Okay so maybe it wasn't a girl he was after, sue me for jumping to conclusions.

"Well you can tell your friend, that his girlfriend will most likely appreciate whatever he gets her. Unless she's one of those that need something super extravagant or expensive to be happy," I replied.

"No, she isn't like that. I told him she would be happy with whatever, but he's going all out," Percy said.

"Well, tell him to come here, maybe I can talk some sense into him," I joked. But he took it literally,

"That's actually not a bad idea, I will, thanks!" he said smiling.

"Oh well, okay then..." I said unsure.

"Thanks! Oh and I'm Percy by the way," he introduced unnecisairly.

"Annabeth," I smiled back.

"Well, see you tomorrow Annabeth," Percy called as he left the store. I stared after him thoughtfully.

-LINEBREAK-

The next day, I may have been eager to see Percy again. In my defense it was something new to contrast a typical day. Percy and his friend arrived around the same time Percy had come yesterday.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy called to me cheerfully. I smiled, feeling a bit jittery when he called my name. He also looked really nice in that blue shirt...

"Hey Percy, I'm guessing this is your friend who needs help?" I figured.

"Yep, this is Frank," Percy introduced. Frank waved slightly.

"Well Frank you can get one of the ready made bouquets from there if you want, and I know you'll girlfriend would love it. Or you could get something custom made and I can help you out with that," I explained.

Frank nodded then hesitated, Percy rolled his eyes,

"Frank, if you're so unsure just grab a bouquet, it really doesn't matter too much. She'll like it anyway," he said.

"Well, you don't know how hard it is to flower shop. It needs to be perfect," Frank replied.

"I already ordered mine," Percy pointed out

Frank rolled his eyes this time,"Percy, your mom will like whatever you give her. And I'm just afraid cause this is our first Valentine's day and I dont want to mess up."

I turned to Frank, "I'm sure it may seem hard but I'll tell you Valentine's day doesn't have to be super extravagant. You seem to love her and i'm sure she loves you back. Dont stress over Valentine's day or else it'll be super strained between the two of you. Just relax, pick out whatever you think she'll like and go with it, no need to freak out," I said honestly.

Frank relaxed a bit more and smiled, "Thanks for the advice. I think I'll browse around a bit..."

I nodded and Frank started to walk around, Percy turned to me,

"Thanks."

"No problem. I hope it helps," I said.

"You seemed to know what you were talking about," Percy replied.

"Well I just said what I think would work," I shrugged.

"I'm sure your boyfriend knows exactly what to do," Percy joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, he's perfect."

Percy's smile dropped a little, or it could be my imagination.

"Considering," I continued, "he doesn't exist."

"What? Really?" he looked surprised.

"There is no need to look like I just told you I'm from Mars," I pointed out.

He blushed, "Sorry, it's just I would have thought...nevermind," he ended.

I smiled teasingly, "Whatever you say."

Percy mock frowned at me. Of course he had to get all adorable now. And not to mention his hair looked unbelievingly soft.

"Someone's not in the Valentine's Day spirit," he responded.

"I didn't know there was a spirit to get into," I shrugged.

"Don't you like Valentine's Day?" he asked curiously.

"It's okay. I've never had a reason to like it more than any other day," I replied

"You know, maybe I can change th-" he was cut off when Frank showed up to the counter holding a bouquet, smiling.

"I like this one," he said. Percy shot him a quick glare that Frank responded to with a smirk.

I smiled, "Good choice." I rang him up and he paid. All the while I was still thinking of what Percy had been going to say. It sounded like he was...nah that couldn't be it. I dispelled further thoughts from my mind.

Frank thanked me one more time and turned to Percy and whispered something that sounded strangely like, "so that's why you were so eager to come here," and just laughed as Percy shoved him, blushing profusely. As they were about to leave, with another word of thanks, I remembered something,

"Hey Percy! I have your bouquet ready!" I called. Percy turned around,

"I'll see you tomorrow Annabeth," was his response as he smiled and left the store. Once again leaving me staring after him surprised.

-LINEBREAK-

Percy walked in the next day, just as I was about to die of exhaustion. Today had to have been the busiest day.

"Hey," I said a bit tiredly.

"Hey, super busy?" he asked as he looked around the store which was kind of trashed with petals and leaves covering the floor.

"Yeah, here let me get your bouquet," I said leaving to get it. When I brought it out and handed it to him, his face broke out into a smile,

"This is great! Thanks," he exclaimed.

"No problem. I hope your mom likes them," I smiled.

"Yeah..."he trailed off, looking as if he contemplating saying something.

"Would you like to pay cash or credit?" I asked bringing him out of his thought process.

He brought out his credit card,

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked as he swiped his card.

"Well I have a date," I said.

"Oh that's cool," Percy said with a slightly disappointed tone.

I nodded, "Yeah with Netflix and some ice cream."

Percy looked up surprised, "Really?"

"Yep, why?" I smiled slightly.

"Well I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to change your plans..." he asked.

"Perhaps, what would they be?" I flirted back.

"How does dinner and a movie sound?" Percy smiled.

"Sounds great," I smiled back. For once happy for Valentine's Day.

-LINEBREAK-

I was rearranging a display when the door chimed, I stood up to greet what had to be the last customer of the day.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I said finally looking up from the tulips in front of me. The man behind the counter smiled,

"Hi, I'd like to get some blue roses," he stated.

I nodded, "sure, would you like a card on that?" I asked.

He smiled mischievously, "yeah, could you make it say: to the love of my life, will you do me the honor of becoming wife? From Percy," he ended. My heart sped up and I looked at him shocked for a minute. With my heart still fluttering I managed to somewhat compose myself and spoke up,

"Anything else?" I asked.

His smile widened, "yeah could you add this to it?" He held out a diamond ring. My eyes widened as I saw it glimmer in the light, I gasped and covered my mouth to hide my grin. Two years later a dozen blue roses bore a different message: Happy Valentine's day, its a girl."

**A/N: Well? How was it? **

**Please Review! **

**See ya! :)**


	33. Punk

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter...yeah I know the whole Punk Percy, Girly Annabeth...sorry I had to do it!**

**Also, this chapter has a lot of swearing. I dont usually have swear words but this does just cause it fits the character for Percy. Hopefully it isnt to uncomfortable for you guys, I just thought it fit better with the character and tone.**

**Hope you like it:**

I scowled at the big block letters that read Goode High School. This place was ridiculously preppy already. I shook my black hair out of my eyes and walked up the steps, and to my locker. I was supposed to go to the office and help out some new student who was coming in but whatever. They can wait. Why the hell did they choose me to be the fucking tour guide. I'm not the star student or even close to it. Plus the whole punk thing tends to keep people away.

Then again, I thought, as I banged my locker shut. If I was showing the new kid around they'd see the reality of the fucking place and not some dolled up version. I slumped to the office which was unnaturally bright and preppy and waited for the new student.

This was going to be just great. I'd have to deal with some kid who had no idea what the fuck to do and drag them around everywhere. Oh well, the least I could do was prep the kid with pointers. Like whatever you do, never make eye contact with a hall monitor.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity when finally a person turned the corner walking next to the vice principal. Holy fucking shit! What had to be the most gorgeous girl in the world had just stepped into the lobby. Golden blonde princess curls framed her face, which was dusted lightly with make up and soft pink glossy lips. She was tall and tan, and her dress showed off her long legs. She was wearing heels but they weren't that high. When she turned her face I saw sparking grey eyes. Holy shit she was hot. That was who I was showing around?I'm so screwed.

"Aah, and Percy here will be showing you around the school," the vice principal said smiling, shooting me a look that said, you better not mess this up. And with one last smile to the girl he left.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," she introduced. I tried to calm my nerves and answered,

"Hey, Percy," as way of greeting.

"I know," she said her lips forming a smile.

"Uh..Right," I said, then cursed for stuttering a bit, "Let's see your schedule." She handed it to me and I could see her perfectly manicured nails shine. Was there any part of this girl that did not?

She had a lot of my classes, which explained why I was showing her around. Not to mention her locker was next to mine.

"Let's go to your locker," I said. She nodded and I led the way. As she got her locker ready, she turned to me,

"So Percy, what's the 101 on this school," she asked as she started customizing her locker.

"Well," I started, "First, never make eye contact with the hall monitors. Ms. Dodds is a bitch, and dont ever buy the soup in the cafeteria because I'm pretty sure they make it out of the students that Ms. Dodds cremates," I explained.

Annabeth laughed, a beautiful laugh at that, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. No cannibalism. Anything else?"

I gave her a smile, she had a great sense of humor.

"Yeah, why not. Mrs. Kerr, we have her first, is perky as hell but not that bad otherwise. That class also has some of my other friends so beware."

"Why do I need to be wary of your friends?" she asked as she applied one last coat of lip gloss and shut her locker.

"Cause they're douchebags," I replied.

"Well, you can protect me then. Now lets go," she said. I stared at her for a second then led the way. Was that flirting? She was way out of my league. As we entered the classroom and my friend Leo rose an (suggestively) eyebrow at me as Annabeth trailed behind. I flicked him off.

"A friend of yours, I'm guessing?" Annabeth spoke softly behind me.

"Unfortunately," I said under my breath. Annabeth sat next to me and once she was 'introduced' to the class, life went on. I know, surprising.

But really the rest of the day went on normally and Annabeth made a lot of friends, so much so that I was surprised when she wanted to sit with me at lunch.

"You sure?" I asked her.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"I warned you," I said as I led her to my table. Leo was there, so was Jason and Piper. They looked up as we approached.

"Guys this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is Leo, that's Jason and Piper," I introduced quickly before slumping down on my seat.

"Wow, Perce, never thought I'd see you introduce someone so nicely," Leo joked.

I glared at him, "Shut the fuck up." He just laughed and Jason high-fived him.

"Ignore them, I'm the only sane one in this group," Piper said to Annabeth. Annabeth smiled back,

"I can tell."

"I like you," Piper grinned, "how did you end up with him?"

"He's my tour guide," Annabeth said.

"Who in their right mind made you a tour guide?" asked Thalia, coming up to the table. "And who's the princess?"

Annabeth rose an eyebrow, ""The princess has a name, Annabeth."

Thalia ginned at her, "We'll get along fine."

"And the other punk arrives," Jason announced.

"Shut the hell up Jason," Thalia said as she whacked him lightly on the head. They're brother and sister, can't you tell.

Lunch ended up not being pretty normal, and by normal I mean there was no food fight and Nico did not leave with make up on his pale goth face. It might have something to do with Annabeth but I wouldn't know...I was a bit side tracked to pay too much attention to what was going on.

-LINEBREAK-

"Hey Percy," Annabeth greeted, her red lips forming a smile. I wanted to kiss them so badly.

"Hey," I nodded, then turned back to my locker, trying not to appear as if I was just staring at her two seconds ago.

"Dont you like me? I barely get a greeting," she pouted. Oh god, she looked so goddamned cute when she did that.

"No, I dont like you," I said finally not glancing away from my locker. I knew she didn't believe it, in the month she had been here we had gotten to be close friends. I chanced a side glance at her, she was smirking.

"Really, are you sure," she said coming closer to me. She smelled like lemons, our proximity was making me dizzy.

"Yeah, I could care less about you," I somehow managed to retort back.

"Okay," she said stepping back suddenly, "I'll just accept that date offer from Luke then."

"What!" I yelled, turning toward her.

She shrugged, "What."

"You are not going anywhere with him," I said sternly. Annabeth was gorgeous and I wasn't the only guy who saw that, a couple had tried to flirt with her but she always rejected them politely. And Luke, well lets just say we had a personal animosity. There was no way my Annabeth was going to hang out with a douchebag like him.

"Why not?" she asked innocently. I knew she was just playing with me, but that didn't make me any less wary.

"Cause I said so, you are going to stay away from that fucking douche," I said.

She rose an eyebrow, "Since when have you been so possessive."

Shit, I need a good answer to that besides, I'm hopelessly in love with you and its so cliche I would puke but I love you to much for that.

"Um..." was my clever response.

"It's okay, I like it," she said quietly, winked and left to go to class. What the fuck. Did she...no that can't be it...but...fuck, I'm screwed.

And we had the first class together. I walked into the room a few minutes later to see Annabeth chatting with Leo. I went straight to my desk and sat down, avoiding everyone else, well I usually did that but still.

I was listening to music, trying to calm myself when I saw a shadow above me. I immediately scowled as I looked up, but after seeing it was Annabeth my scowl faded away.

"Yes?" I looked up at her. She sat on my desk.

"You got another piercing," she said looking at me. I was a bit surprised, she had noticed, I had quite a few already.

"I didn't think you'd notice," I said expressing my surprise.

She smiled, "It's you Percy, how could I not notice." And with that she went to her own seat as the bell rang, leaving me shocked for the second time that day, and the day wasn't even half over. Fuck.

-LINEBREAK-

I would like to say the rest of my classes went smoothly, but I cant. Annabeth was in quite a few of them, and I don't know what was going on but it seemed a lot like flirting. By the time lunch rolled around, I had managed to flirt back, regaining some of my senses.

"Let's eat outside!" Annabeth suggested, once we got to our lunch table. Jason and Piper agreed. But since Leo, Thalia and Nico hadn't showed up, they would wait for them, while Annabeth and I would go outside and find a place.

We finally found a tree to sit by and I plopped down immediately. Annabeth remained standing.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She looked down at me and rolled her eyes.

"Waiting for everybody else, how will they find us," she pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, "They'll figure it out, sit," I insisted. I tugged her hand and she sat down, really close to me. She turned and we were face to face. I started into her sparkling grey eyes.

"Percy," she said softly, not breaking eye contact.

"Yeah," I responded doing the same.

"What if.." she said hesitantly, it was the first time I had seen her hesitate, or be shy. She bit her lip, something she did when she was thinking. My eyes flickered to her lips before meeting hers again.

"Yeah, what is it. Great Annabeth Chase nervous," I teased.

"In your dreams," she shot back, the old Annabeth resurfacing.

"You are in my dreams," I smiled cockily.

"Well that's good."

"Why?" I asked leaning in closer.

"It helps with what I'm about to do," she responded, leaning in closer as well.

"And what is that-" I was cut off by her lips on me. Even though I knew it was coming, nothing could've prepared me for what I was feeling.

First thought was damn this feels good, second was holy fucking shit I'm kissing Annabeth Chase, then after my mind just went blank and sunk into it.

As soon as she had kissed me I had wrapped my arms around her waist, now I pulled her closer to me. We finally broke away panting.

"Was that in your dreams," she smirked.

"Hell yes, this and more," I said slyly. She gasped and hit me lightly, but i just pulled her closer.

I whispered in her ear,

"Better than my dreams," and I kissed her again, and again.

-LINEBREAK-

"Hey Jackson! Quit making out with that chick and move your ass, " Luke yelled at me.

I parted reluctantly with Annabeth and turned to face him.

"Shut the fuck up," I glared at him. Luke was about to retort when he saw who I had just been kissing. His jaw dropped at the sight of Annabeth. She smirked at him.

"What the hell, you chose this ...over me," he exclaimed. Annabeth smiled,

"I didn't need to choose, it was pretty clear from the beginning," she said. I brought her into another kiss when she said that. I knew from the beginning that I liked her.

We pulled away and I smiled at her.

"Dont be so smug," she chided playfully, "You're still annoying." I smiled, I wasn't letting go of her.

I held true to my word and she did to hers, when she pushed me out the door, still smiling from the kiss, telling me to hurry and drop of our daughter before she got late to school. And when, she was late to school, I knew I would get in trouble. I didn't mind that much, until I saw my wife glaring at me. Fuck.

**A/N: Well? How was it? **

**Other chapters wont have this much swearing, they'll be like the rest. :)**

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	34. Spider

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the huge time gap.**

**NOTICE: Alright, so my updates may be a little slower than before, just cause I have so much going on, with colleges and school. This does NOT mean I'm stopping or going on hiatus. I WILL continue writing. The only difference is that my updates may be a little more spaced out than usual. It's just cause of all the things I have going on. Thanks for understanding.**

**Thanks to TweetNSweets for the prompt.**

**And Dawnwizard8010 here is the update I promised! :)**

**Here ya go:**

I was working late, again. In my defense, I did have a project to finish and it's not like I had anything planned. Plus, I liked getting things done before time and the peace and quiet of the office, after everybody had left was definitely ideal for working.

As I finished the last parts of my current project, I decided to get some coffee. Now, breakrooms may seem like unsuspecting places but really they harbour evil. Evil that only shows once you are in the breakroom and therefore trapped inside. Just when you are about to leave do you see it jump out at you.

I screamed when I saw the beast. It was on the wall, inching toward the doorway, preventing me from leaving. I rushed to the back of the break room and stood there frozen as the thing moved to where it was right on the doorway.

Oh god! I was trapped. I dont even know if there was anyone here to hear the scream, I'd be stuck here till morning. At least I wouldn't starve but I would still be trapped here with the beast. Oh god, it was moving again.

Just as I was about to panic some more I heard thumping down the hall, as it came closer I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst. Instead I heard a voice,

"Are you okay?" I looked up to the a man entering the room and walking towards me. I shook my head still trying to regain my breath.

"Okay, calm down. Tell me what happened," he said in a gentle voice. I pointed to the spider that was still on the doorway. The man followed my gaze and walked to the counter. There he picked up a napkin and walked over to the spider. I was terrified just watching him. In one motion he squashed the spider and threw it away in the trash, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"There, it's gone now," he said gently, leading me over to a chair. In a couple of minutes I was calm again and I looked up. Now that I wasn't freaking out, I was actually able to see the man. He had black disheveled hair and breathtaking green eyes. He was tall and fit and was looking at me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine now. Thank you," I managed to speak again.

"Good, I was worried you would faint or something," he said. I blushed at that, realizing I had made myself look like a fool. i mean you screams that loud and freezes over a spider.

"I...uh...sorry for-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Don't apologize. You were scared, you can't really control that. Besides, I'm happy to be of service," he smiled.

"I'm not usually afraid of things but spiders are the worst beast known to humankind," I said.

"And why is that?" he asked getting a glass of water.

"My mom almost died from a spider bite, I've been terrified ever since," I explained. His smile dropped and he frowned. After a moment he spoke again,

"Well don't worry about that, I'll get them for you," he winked. I blushed again.

"I didn't get your name," I said.

"Percy," he responded immediately, "you are?"

"Annabeth," I replied.

"Well Annabeth what are you doing here so late anyway?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I was working on a project," I explained.

"I was working to," he admitted, "rather fortunately."

"Why fortunately?" I asked, wondering why someone would want to work late.

"Then who would have saved you," he said.

"True, thanks again," I said.

"And I said it's no problem. Now Annabeth are you feeling okay now or do you need a late night coffee run," he asked. I but my lip to keep from smiling.

"Shouldn't I be asking you since you helped me," I said, really refraining from smiling like an idiot.

"Whatever works," Percy shrugged, smiling widely.

"Great, then lets go," I gave in to the smile. We walked through a completely spider free doorway.

-LINEBREAK-

"We could watch Spider Man," Percy suggested. He was browsing through Netflix on my couch. We had become close friends after he had killed that spider for me.

"Not funny," I said sitting down next to him and giving him a reapproaching look.

"Okay, okay, Series of Unfortunate Events?" he suggested.

"Sure! I love the books," I agreed.

"Naturally, you've read the books," he said. I shoved him and he stuck his tongue out at me. After we had finally settled down again, we started the movie. Percy moved closer to me and a quarter of the way in he had put his arm around me, and I scooted closer to him a bit. Okay more than a bit. The movie was creepy, and I liked the feeling of his arm around me.

One thing about the movie. It. Is. NOTHING. like the books...in a scary way. They basically take the first three books and squish it into one movie that doesn't make any sense. It was scary how inaccurate they were...really.

I told this much to Percy, actually it turned into a mini rant. I don't know how much he was paying attention but he was staring at me the whole time.

I eventually stopped and stared back.

"Were you listening?" I asked. He seemed to come out of it.

"Yeah," he nodded. I shook my head and smiled,

"No need to lie for that."

"I was! Now I know something else you find scary, terrible book to movie adaptations," he said grinning. He looked so cute. I laughed and ruffled his hair,

"Yep, that's it."

"See! I was paying attention! I should get a reward!" he smiled playfully.

"What reward do you want?" I teased back. He stopped to think, leaning back on the couch. It was silent for a moment as he actually thought of something he wanted. I shook my head at him.

"I know what I want," he said suddenly.

"Let's hear it then," I was curious.

"Well, the thing is, I'm not to sure..." he trailed off leaning towards me.

"What?" I asked a bit confused. I had a hunch where this was going, but I didnt dare to say it out loud. Percy seemed to think about it.

"A kiss, that's what I want," he said, looking me in the eyes. His green eyes swirled with emotions.

I leaned closer to him,

"Whatever you say." And then I pressed my lips on to his.

-LINEBREAK-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. I scrambled out of the shower, grabbing my towel, and not so elegantly tripping.

Just as I was about to fall onto the cold hard ground, someone caught me. Percy held on to me tightly as I scrambled up and buried my face into his neck.

"Sp...spi...spider," I managed to get out. This one had been really close to me, like less than an inch away. My boyfriend nodded, and separated himself from me. He turned off the shower then went in with a wad of toilet paper. He came out a second later with the crushed spider and threw it into the trashcan.

"It's gone, don't worry," he said coming up to me and enveloping me in a tight hug. My breathing became normal after a few minutes and I stepped away from him.

"Sorry-" I started but he cut me off with a kiss.

"Don't be, I don't mind saving you," he smiled, then added, "especially when all you're wearing is that." I realized that I still only had a towel covering me. I glared at my boyfriend and smacked him lightly.

"Hey, not my fault you're gorgeous," he defended. I shook my head and kissed him again.

"Thanks," I whispered after we pulled apart.

"I'll always be there to save you," he whispered back. And safe in his arms, I knew he was right.

**A/N: Speaking of bad book to movie adaptations *cough* Percy Jackson *cough***

**So how was it?**

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	35. Our Stories Part 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! With a little something different...I hope you like it! **

**And thank you all so much for understanding and putting up with these long gaps between updates! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Shout out to my friends who suggested I write this and the movie Teri Meri Kahanni for the idea. **

**Also this Part One of two parts.**

**Here ya go:**

**Year: 1773**

Annabeth walked out onto the cobblestone road, a basket of bread in hand. She had only just begun her journey when he brother Matthew ran out in front her almost making her lose her balance.

"Matthew!" she cried. "Go back and help father in the store!" Matthew just stuck his tongue out and ran off. She shook her head. Her brothers needed to get better manners.

Not that she could talk, she was fully capable of being a lady, but often times didnt necessarily act like one. She was not one to sit and embroider an handkerchief all day. She much rather be out and helping with the garden. But at least she had manners. Annabeth often thought her father and mother were a bit too soft on the boys.

She continued on her way to Mr. Brunner's house. He was a kind old man, who was very wise. He would be heading the carefully thought out plan tonight. That reminded her of the importance of what she was doing. Her basket not only held food but a very important letter, outlining the plans. Most people wouldn't suspect a lady to be involved in such things, which made her a perfect candidate for the job.

Her father was very active in the rebellion against the British and she was proud to say she was a patriot as well. She hadn't really minded the British until they had set such ridiculous taxes on the people. It was a burden to many. Her own father's store had suffered.

Lost in her thoughts she missed a slight hole on the stone roadway and tripped, falling forward. She braced herself, but she never met the dusty ground. She had fallen into a pair of arms that were holding her upright. She immediately strained herself out, a blush on her cheeks as she looked up to meet her saviour.

He was a tall man, with dark black hair and green eyes. He was dressed a bit richly, and had a strong accent when he spoke.

"Are you okay, madam?" He asked politely. She nodded, starting to feel a bit wary. He might be a loyalist or a red coat. But he wasn't dressed in uniform if he was. Her eyes traveled to the floor where the letter had slipped out of the basket. Her eyes widened and her breath fell short.

He must not see the latter. Too late she saw that he had followed her glance and was bending to pick up the letter.

"Oh that's mine!" she cried out as his hand touched it.

He stood up and handed to her smiling,

"Here you go then." She almost let out a sigh of relief as she regained possession of the letter.

"Thank you," she smiled instead.

"Of course, it was my pleasure," he said charmingly. Annabeth had to admit he was handsome. She smiled back despite herself and her fears of where his loyalty lay.

With a small curtsey, she bid him good bye and continued on her way, feeling his eyes on her as she walked away.

-LINEBREAK-

**Year: 1922**

"Come on Perce!" his friends called from the car. He grinned at them and hopped into the back of the car.

"Let's Go!" Leo cried out, as they sped through the streets of New York. Percy yelled with his friends at the top of his lungs as the passed around some alcohol in the back.

They finally came to a dizzying stop at a grand house, where the largest party of the night was happening. They jumped out and immediately dispersed throughout the wild party.

Percy straightened out his black vest and walked straight into the heart of the party, which was in some large ballroom. People were everywhere, some ladies gave him seductive smiles with their bright red lips and flapper costumes. He smiled back and made his way through the loud music that surrounded the room. Grabbing glasses from passing waiters he drowned three glasses of alcohol within the first seven minutes. He joined the dancing.

It was crazy. It must have been the most raging party he had gone too. The scene was extreme. Percy spent some time talking to some slightly drunk men and women who exchanged the craziest rumors on the owner of the property.

After hearing enough gossip to leave his ears ringing, and escaping a girl who had blocked his path in an attempt to dance with him, he stepped to the side. He made his way to the fountain outside. The cool night air felt good after the heat of the party. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. He took a long drag.

He had been part of the scene for a while now, it was all any young man his age should be into anyway. New York was the best place to find the scene. With it's never ending light, the city never slept. Nightclubs, bars, party's raged on well into the early hours of the morning.

Percy had been to a lot. He enjoyed himself, but he needed a breather. A voice broke him out of his thoughts,

"A young man, outside, away from the heart of the largest party in all of New York," a voice drawled out, coming up beside him,

"Rather strange don't you think?" the woman turned to face him. She had on the perfect amount of makeup and her red lips matched the elaborate red and gold sequin dress she wore. He hair was cut into the normal short flapper bob, but it was a curly blonde. Her grey eyes shined through the artistically placed headpiece.

Percy found her attractive.

She took a sip of scotch and turned her head towards him.

"I wanted to step away for a bit," he answered.

She looked at him curiously.

"Well imagine that," she smiled though, as if she didn't meant the taunting words.

"Why are you out here, a woman such as yourself should surely be at the core of the party," he spoke to her, using the same tone she had with him.

She laughed,

"That's so. Perhaps I wanted to step out as well." There was a silence as she took another sip and he puffed out smoke.

"Do you come here often?" she spoke suddenly.

"Here, at this place? No, it's my first time."

"Well, here is where you'll find the biggest parties. They are done in the grandest way possible."

"The owner must be rich," he said looking around the vast property.

"Oh he is," she said airily. He looked sideways at her, as she took as sip and smiled, almost smirked, at him. She was definitely something.

-LINEBREAK-

**Year: 2014**

Annabeth was walking through central park, reading. Suffice to say she had chosen a less travelled on path to get to her final destination, a park bench situated perfectly at the edge of small lake. But it must not have been her lucky day cause the next thing she knew she was on the ground, knocked over by a jogger.

She looked up to see him, he had black hair and green eyes, he looked worried as he took off his headphones and stretched out a hand to help her up.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"It's fine," she said, after all she wasn't hurt and the guy seemed genuinely sorry.

"Are you sure, you're okay right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Besides I shouldn't have been reading and walking anyway," she brushed it off.

"Still, I should have watched where I was going. I got distracted because one my favorite songs started playing and..." he trailed off.

Annabeth thought that the conversation was going on a bit longer than it needed too, not that she was going to complain.

"What song?" she asked.

"Oh, it's by Maroon Five ," he answered.

"Oh I like them," she commented.

"Really?" he seemed surprised.

"Why is this a surprise?" she asked.

"Well, I literally ran into you, and you were reading a book and walking. I guess you just didn't...strike me as the type of person to listen to..." he trailed off again sheepishly. Annabeth didn't respond at first, which seemed to make him nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth to say something more when she spoke instead,

"I guess, I'm just full of surprises then."

**A/N: Well? How was it? Something different...**

**Did you like it? **

**Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	36. Our Stories Part 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! Yes I am alive :p I'm soooo sorry I havent updated in forever! I didnt realize it's been so long and I hate that it's this late. To make up for it, here is a longer update! It's seriously really long...**

**And now to adress a few things about this, so this is Part 2 of Our Story. And to be clear, this is them meeting in different time periods, that's all. **

**Also you guys are amazing to put up with these long updates. I'm really sorry, seriously, I feel so bad it has taken so long. So thank you! **

**Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Year: 1773**

"Then it is all set?" the voice spoke quietly. There were murmurs all around. The hastily drawn map was put away and the men all stood up. Annabeth retreated from her position by the door. It was going to happen, tonight.

-BREAK-

Percy unmounted his horse. He had news to tell. Some news that could possibly shake the upcoming events. He knew something had been being planned, now it was confirmed. He didn't know details but he was sure, he or if not his friends, would be able to figure them out soon enough.

-BREAK-

As evening dawned on the town, Annabeth grew a bit apprehensive. She went out into the garden hoping that the outside air would do her well. She sighed as she stepped out. The evening air was fresh and cool. She walked to the edge of the garden up to the fence where she saw her neighbors. Mrs. Williams was on her way home tugging around a rather scruffy boy of nine who looked like he had gotten into trouble. Mr. Robertson was taking a stroll along the road smiling and tipping his hat at almost everyone he saw. Including Annabeth, to which she replied with a curtsey. And then her vision caught on one man in particular.

It was him, the man from earlier. He was still wearing the same rich clothes and seemed to be waiting for someone at the edge of the road. He turned and his eyes caught hers. She wished her breath didn't hitch as much as it did as he came over.

"Good Evening," he said with a smile. She composed herself and offered a smile in return.

"Good Evening," she replied.

"Fancy seeing you here again," he continued. He really was handsome, and charming. But Annabeth knew that she still had to be careful, she didn't know the man after all.

"Likewise," she replied.

"I'm Percy by the way Percy Jackson," he introduced.

"Annabeth Chase," she said standing a bit straighter.

"Well Ms. Chase, that is quite a garden you have there," Percy said looking at the variety of flowers and few vegetables they tried to grow. Annabeth had put in a lot of time to it. She was quite proud.

"Thank you, I try my hardest," she said smiling in return. He looked genuine and seemed to be impressed with the garden. He was, she decided, not to bad at all.

"You do a fine job, my mother had a garden like that," he remained.

"Oh, does she not have one anymore?" Annabeth asked.

"Well it was in Britain, we moved here about six months ago and she has not started one yet," he explained. Annabeth's guard went up again. Not that she had anything against loyalists in any way but she did have to be cautious considering what she was involved in.

"I'm sure she'll start soon enough. Do you like it here?" she went on conversationally.

"It is very nice, quite a nice change," Percy smiled and looked around. He looked back at the corner where he had been standing and noticed another man there.

"I've got to be going, it was nice chatting with you Ms. Chase," he said taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She blushed a deep rose color and smiled back. As he walked away she couldn't help but think he was still quite charming.

-LINEBREAK-

**Year: 1922**

Percy found himself being pulled back into the house and further, away from the party, and eventually halting in front of huge double doors. He turned back to the girl who had led him here and she smiled and winked, pushing them open to reveal a huge library, shelves filled with books.

"Wow, this is bigger than I thought. Do you think they're real?" the girl spoke to him. He stepped up to a shelf and picked up an old book. He flipped through the pages,

"It seems so," he said holding up the book.

"Curious," she nodded to herself.

"What is?" Percy couldn't help but ask. She also looked even more attractive when she pulled on a thinking face.

"Well," she said walking over to an armchair and sinking into it. Percy followed her example,

"We agree that the owner is rich so he could afford them, but what's the point of having all these books if you don't read them?" she asked.

He pondered over it," We don't know that he doesn't read them," he pointed out.

"True but the spines are hardly cracked and they're collecting dust," she replied. That was true.

"Maybe it's for show?" he wondered aloud. The girl seemed to think it over.

"That seems more likely," she agreed. He nodded and wondered why he was having such an random conversation with a stranger. Then again, that was rather the point of these parties. Except with her it was different, she was different, he thought. Not anyone would show another stranger a library of all things.

"I don't even know your name," he said, looking closely at her.

"I don't know yours either," she retorted her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"So we will remain clueless strangers?" he asked, trying not to smile.

"Well that would be a bit awkward, alright then, Annabeth," she held out a hand.

"Percy," he shook her hand.

"That's a weird name...but I like it," she decided out loud.

"And I think yours is very pretty, suits you well," he replied in the same tone.

She turned to him and stared at him curiously. He was different she thought. She liked it. He hadn't pulled her back in for a dance or a drink. And he went along with her whims. He hadn't tried to flatter her either, he seem to take things in stride. She liked that about him. Like now he was staring back at her. She spoke up,

"What?" she asked.

"Well if you can look at me, why can't I look at you?" he retorted. She laughed. It really was the perfect answer.

She opened her mouth to say something more when there was a loud boom. She t=stood up and grabbed his hand,

"Come on fireworks!" she shouted as they ran out.

-BREAK-

Percy thought the fireworks were pretty amazing. He had been to a lot of parties, none so far had had fireworks.

"It's great, isn't it?" Annabeth asked him.

He turned to her, "Yes it is."

"But it also means the party is almost over," she sighed.

"Really?" he wondered what time it was. He checked his watch, it was past two in the morning. Had it really been that late?

"Time flies doesn't it?" Annabeth asked. Percy had to agree. As the last fireworks exploded there was a huge surge of people. He got separated from Annabeth. A panic filled him. He couldnt lose her! She was special!

"Annabeth!" he screamed over the mass of people. There was no response. Not that he had expected there to be. And just like that, with the fireworks she was gone.

-LINEBREAK-

**Year: 2014**

"I liked She Will be Loved, but the music video was weird," she said in response to his question as she walked along side the boy, whose name was Percy. Their conversation had carried on and he had joined her in her stroll across the park.

Percy nodded, "I agree, I mean it was an interesting concept but I didn't like it for the song."

"Do you sing?" she asked.

Percy rubbed his hand on his neck, a trait she found cute, and blushed a bit as he spoke.

"Um, a little," he shrugged. Annabeth felt that it was definitely more than a little, but she decided to leave the topic for now.

"What's your favorite song?" she asked instead. Percy seemed relieved by the change in subject.

"I dont have a favorite, but lately I've been liking Demons by Imagine Dragons," he answered.

"I love that song!" she smiled widely, then asked a bit tentatively,

"Will you sing it?"

Percy froze. Did he want to sing? He had to think about it. truth to be told he loved music, and singing. He looked sideways at Annabeth who stared ahead a light blush on her cheeks.

He liked her, when he had first accidently bumped into her he thought she was pretty, when she had said she liked one of his favorite bands he liked her more. And while they had been walking she had turned out to be just amazing.

And while it might be a bit personal to ask him to sing, Percy felt as though he had known Annabeth forever. As if they knew each other from before. He decided to give in.

"Okay..." he said still a bit hesitantly. It was Annabeth's turn to be surprised. She hadn't really expected him to say yes, but she was glad he had. She looked up at him and he smiled a bit nervously back.

She smiled and nodded encouragingly. Percy started,

_"When the days all cold..."_

-BREAK-

"Aaaa!" Annabeth shrieked as she dropped her book. She turned around to face a laughing Percy.

"Not funny!" she said, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"Sorry," Percy said smiling a cute innocent smile that meant he wasn't sorry at all.

"Shut up," she grumbled shoving him, turning her head so that he wouldn't see the blush darkening. So she had a crush on him.

"Oh, come on. I'm sorry Annie," he said still smiling.

"Don't call me Annie!" she frowned at him.

"Sorry Annabeth, forgive me?" he asked moving closer to her and looking at her even more innocently. Why was that face so cute? She shook her head and lightly pushed him away.

"You're hopeless," was all she said. Percy took that as a good sign cause he wrapped her in a hug. Another thing, Percy's hugs were the best.

"Come on, I got a new guitar, want to see it?" he asked pulling away.

She nodded, he was a great singer, and guitar player.

-BREAK-

_"You make me stutter,"_ Percy finished the last line of the song and there was a silence. Annabeth up at him to find him looking at her expectantly. He had sung the song with his new guitar and for some reason, she had felt that he had sung it for her. And as much as she tried to dispel the thought from her head (it was a love song) she couldn't. She found herself blushing and looked down again.

"It was great," she managed. "You did a great job," she added looking up and smiling. She was surprised to find a light tint on his own cheeks.

"Thanks," he grinned.

-BREAK-

Annabeth wasn't sure where their relationship was at, but it was definitely more on the flirty side. She sighed as she walked into the coffee shop, thinking about Percy. He tended to take up her thoughts more than she cared to admit. But what she saw when she walked in just might have broken her heart.

**A/N: Well? How was it? Make up for the gap? No...didnt think so, but hopefully...really hopefully... I update faster this time.**

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	37. Update

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! **

**I know I haven't updated in a while, (more like in forever) and I'm such a bad person for doing that. **

**This is just something to show that I live (barely) and that I AM NOT GOING TO STOP THIS STORY! I WILL FINISH IT, I AM NOT ABANDONING ANYTHING!**

**I have just been so overloaded that I have not had any time, school is killing me and college applications will probably be the end of me...I've just have so much work. I have ideas, I have half of the next chapter written from before, I just don't**** have time to actually physically write it.**

**I feel really bad about this, I feel like I'm betraying you all or something... I'm sowwy! **

**So as for the next update...probably in the beginning of November. I have college application deadlines by November first so there is no way I'll be able to update after then. So yeah...beginning of November is probably gonna be the next update...**

**Again, I'm so sorry guys! My life is just to stressful and overloaded with things and fanfiction is always a priority of mine, but with deadlines and tests its taking a toll on me...**

**Hopefully after I update i can maintain a good update pattern again.**

**And also, I'm still on fanfiction, if you guys ever want to message me or anything go for it, I still check all of that and updates.**

**And last but not least...Blood of Olympus...I died, that's all I'm saying. **

**Again, so so so so soooooo sorry! I love you guys and I'm sorry you have to put up with this! **

**See ya!**


	38. Our Stories Part 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Look who's still alive! So I promised on my update that I'd post a new chapter after november first...well here ya go! **

**I really appreciate the support from all you guys, Thank you for understanding and staying with the story, you guys are amazing! Cookies for everyone! But really though, you guys you have no idea how much that means to me. **

**Anyway, so here is the next chapter!**

**Year: 1773**

"Let's go!" the hushed whisper rang through the night as the group of people shuffled towards Boston harbor. It was time, they were ready. They needed to show the unfairness that they had been treated with. Splashes were heard as boxes of tea stumbled out into the ocean, one after another. Annabeth stood from afar watching the scene unfold. The torches cast long shadows into the night and some cries could be heard, despite the warning to keep quiet. She scanned the bay, and watched the moon glitter over the water.

But something broke the mage. A figure that was running towards the crowd on the boats, a figure that looked like he didn't belong. A second later three others followed him. Annabeth gasped. She had to warn them. As fast as she could she made her way down to the pier and started alarming people the best she could. Panic rose, and everyone was soon running around. In the chaos, she felt someone grab her hand.

Her heart beat quickened as she yanked her hand away and ran as fast as she could the other way. Looking back she saw she was being chased and tried to quicken her pace. But she was in a dress, why couldn't girls wear trousers like boys, she thought as she ran for her life. She turned a corner and stopped to catch her breath.

Cautiously she peered over the corner to find no one there. She had rid herself of the attacker. She leaned against the cool brick wall and rested for a moment. But she had thought wrong, a moment later she found herself tied up and gagged.

**-LINEBREAK-**

**Year: 1922**

Percy was upset, to say the least. He was here at some bar, where his friends had decided to meet, and was not amused. The scene didn't seem to appealing anymore. Nothing did really. What was the point of going to a party when Annabeth wasn't there? She had shown him a new window at life, a strange, peculiar one but it was definitely something special. And after catching that glimpse, he wanted more. He wanted her. And it's not to say he hadn't tried to find her. He had...but it hadn't worked.

He walked away from the bar, not even wanting to drink anything and made his way to the roof.

The cold air was refreshing, and he realized that the scene was so stuffy, and crowded. Why did he like it again? New York City glittered beneath him. He wished Annabeth was beside him. She would make some witty comment.

-BREAK-

Annabeth was making a witty comment at the moment. But her eyes didn't mean it. She gave a smirk and walked away from her friends. Despite her flapper dresses, and indifferent persona, she did have feelings. And right then she was missing a certain somebody very much.

Percy, she thought, was very different from any other man she had met. And she liked that. He was overall someone you wanted to be friends with, and he was great to hang around. Yet he wasn't here. She had lost him. She blamed the stupid party for it, if there hadn't been so many people they wouldn't have gotten separated. But what could she do. No one she asked seemed to know him.

She sighed again, resigning herself to a seat, for once she didn't want to be at the party.

**-LINEBREAK-**

**Year: 2014**

Tears streamed down Annabeth's face. How could she have been so stupid and to think he liked her. He obviously didn't. Or else he wouldn't have that girl all over him. It was disgusting really. She glared through her tears, it was his fault too.

Why, why would he lead her to believe he liked her. Why flirt, why sing, why bring her hopes up. Annabeth hated to find herself crying. She didn't want to be crying over some boy who didn't even like her back. Who broke her heart. She hastily wiped the tears and sat up on the bench taking a deep breath, she would get over him.

-BREAK-

Percy felt sick. He tried to get out of her grip but she held on...tightly. He was getting tired of her, and words did not seem to be working. Percy was losing patience, it was taking all he had not to just shove her off of him. But Annabeth's shocked face was enough to forget all manners as he shoved her off and she landed with a thud on the floor. He didn't care. He needed to find Annabeth.

**-LINEBREAK-**

**Year: 1773 **

When Annabeth could properly see again she found herself on a carriage. She was still bound and gagged but she pushed herself up to a sitting position. The night air felt cold and she shivered. Struggling with the binds and having no luck she tried to twist herself so she could see the driver of the carriage. From her very limited range the only thing she could a cloaked and hooded figure. She wasn't feeling to well, the carriage seemed to be going along a particularly bumpy patch and she was tossed around too much. Just when she thought she was gonna throw up the carriage stopped. She groaned and pulled herself up again. The hooded figure tuned around. Her eyes widened as her eyes connected with sea-green ones. It was Percy.

**Year: 1922**

Percy had just about given up. It had been a month since he had seen her. After being called a wuss by his friends he had faked a sickness to avoid going to the next party. He was sitting in his house moping around at the lack of Annabeth in his life. It felt good in a way, not to be clouded by the smoke and intoxication of a drink. And there wasn't anyone else in his house either, the space felt nice. The sun shone outside and birds were chirping, it was all very cliche and yet Percy couldn't help but wonder what else he had been missing out on. On a moment's whim he grabbed his hat and strolled out the front door. His walk in around the neighborhood let him bump into a red haired woman, a friend he hadn't seen in a while. For the first time in a while he truly smiled. Maybe now thoughts of Annabeth would stop haunting him.

**Year: 2014**

Annabeth smiled at the blonde haired boy, the smile didnt reach her eyes. Percy ran the whole distance of the park, not once finding her. Annabeth accepted the blonde boy's hand. Percy ran a hand through his hair his eyes wildly searching the area. Annabeth thought Luke was not that bad, she wondered why she hadn't talked to him that much. Percy sank to his knees, feeling despair in his stomach. Annabeth left the park with Luke. A moment later Percy entered.

**A/N: I know I know! I'm sorry...dont kill me...there is another part that will hopefully be updated soon :) **

**Thanks for your patience and support!**

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	39. Our Stories Part 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with the next part! I hope you like it! :) There is one more part.**

**Here ya go!**

**Year:1733**

Annabeth's eyes widened as she tried to say his name but the gag cut her off. He seemed to realize that she was awake, because he immediately moved towards her. She closed her eyes and bracing herself for an impact but instead all she got was a wave of fresh air. He had undid the gag and was working on the ropes that tied her hands and feet. Once she was free he turned to her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She just stared at him, how could he expect her to be okay! She had been gagged and bound and was now being driven off somewhere.

He noticed the look on her face and said, "Sorry, for the whole binding and gagging thing, it's all formalities. Although I told Jason that you didn't need to be bound, he obviously doesnt listen to me. Forget what the rules say for once, but no, he has to follow every one of them," Percy rolled his eyes.

"What is going on?" she said finally finding her voice.

"You are gonna meet some people, but first would you like some water?" he asked kindly. Annabeth didn't know what to make of him, he seemed to care yet he was still taking her someplace and who was she going to meet? Deciding to ignore the questions she nodded and accepted the thermos of water. Percy helped her to the front of the carriage where she sat beside him in silence for the whole ride.

**-LINEBREAK-**

**Year: 1922**

Rachel, as Percy soon discovered, was a very fun and quirky person. He also discovered that she wasn't Annabeth. In fact he often found himself comparing her to Annabeth. This annoyed him because it had been about a month and a half since he had seen the blonde haired beauty and she still had found a permanent place in his head. And here he was again, at the grand house where he had first seen her. He had almost not come to the party but after finding out that it was going to be here he had agreed. With Rachel on his arm he waded through the crowd of people. As he passed a woman with a rather elaborate red headpiece he caught a glimpse of blonde. The sight shocked him that he immediately craned his neck trying to catch sight of it again. He found nothing. Had he just been imagining it? He shook his head and continued.

The second time it happened he was sure that he hadn't been imagining anything. The flash of blonde most definitely belong to a person, a person wearing a black sequin dress, whose face he couldn't see. It was going up the stairs. He immediately jumped up and started following it. The library, of course, he should have known.

**-LINEBREAK-**

**Year: 2014**

He had lost her. It had been almost three days. Every call, text, message was ignored. She hadn't been on facebook, twitter, she'd basically cut him off. It was funny, how in an age where is was so easy to contact people, yet it was so easy to cut them off. He hated Drew with a passion now, one part of him wanted to go yell at her for making him lose Annabeth but the other part did not want to see her face. He groaned in frustration as he checked his phone for the millionth time. He lay back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He decided to listen to music. Music was the one thing he knew he could turn to, find solace in.

The first song that came on was Six Degrees of Separation by The Script, Percy swore he almost died after he heard it.

Annabeth didn't know what to do. It was nice of Luke to offer to get a drink but all she wanted was to go home. And once inside the walls that she had rebuilt had crumbled. How had she been so gullible to believe he actually liked her? She slammed her fist down on her bed causing her phone to fall off and bounce to the ground. When she looked at the screen it was black. Great, the last thing she needed was more trouble. With one last desperate hope she turned on music. The one thing that might help right now.

She fell asleep to tears and Breakeven by The Script.

**-LINEBREAK-**

**Year: 1773**

Percy wished he wasn't so nervous sitting next to her. After all he had a job to do, but despite being gaged and bound she still looked beautiful. Percy had to remind himself to keep his eyes in front of him, and not on her. She sat rigidly, perfect posture, and stared ahead her grey eyes betraying no emotion. They slowed to a stop in front of the house. Percy got of first and tethered the horses. He offered a hand to Annabeth and helped her climb off. They entered the parlour of the house where Jason and Nico were sitting.

"Good to see you here safely, I hope there were no run ins?" Jason pointed the question towards Percy.

"No, no interruptions," he responded.

"Can someone please explain," Annabeth cut in in a very rude manner, her teacher would not have approved, "what is going on?"

Jason looked at her a bit surprised while Percy nodded approvingly.

"We need to know all your plans," Jason stated blatantly.

"What plans?" Annabeth's voice faltered a bit.

"Annabeth, we know that you're a patriot and part of the most active groups right now. The dumping tea into the harbour was pre planned and you knew about it. You know the other plans too, we need to hear them," Percy explained kindly. He could tell she was thinking, analyzing the situation. She finally spoke up,

"Why should I tell you?" she asked, staring them down.

"Because," Nico said coming out of the shadows surprising everyone, "We are here to help."

**-LINEBREAK-**

**Year: 1922**

Annabeth wondered if he would come. She had agreed to this party for the sole purpose of it's location. She would like to say that Percy had not been on her mind, that she had not enjoyed the parties she went to because he wasn't there, or that she glanced again at every dark haired man to check if he was Percy. Quite frankly, it annoyed Annabeth how much she thought about him. She was logical, she knew that the chance of seeing him again was next to nothing and that she should move on. But, her heart refused to listen.

She entered the crowd of people with her friends, in a minute she had lost them. The amount of people was overbearing, maybe it was because she only went to limited amount of parties now days, but she didn't feel as comfortable as before.

She made her way to the staircase and ran halfway up the stairs. She stopped and watched the throng of people from above. She thought she saw his face towards the edge of the crowd. But another look and there was nothing. She shook her head, she needed to stop. With one last look she turned around and walked up the rest of the way, opening the double doors to the library.

**-LINEBREAK-**

**Year: 2014**

When Annabeth finally got her phone fixed three days later, she saw. Around twenty messages and ten missed calls, all from Percy. As she scrolled through them, tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Annabeth?"

"Annabeth please answer me!"

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Annabeth please hear me out!"

It went on like this, until the end,

"Annabeth, I need you."

And then they stopped. That had been about a day ago. Annabeth stared at her phone. Only she knew how she had somehow gotten through three days...it had been torture. Now she realized that she wasn't the only one hurting. And it was too late to do anything.

**A/N: So...how was it? One more part and this will end :) **

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	40. Our Stories Part 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm back! With the last part of the Our Stories series! :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Also I dedicate this chapter to my writer buddy, who's just had a terrible day, hope this makes you smile, remember things wil get better! :)**

**Here ya go: **

**Year: 1733**

Annabeth sat up to take a breath, she had been pulling weeds for about an hour. It was worth it however as her garden looked great. She stood up to admire her work. She had made it home a day ago, after finding out that Percy and his gang were an elite team with lots of connections and they were there to help the patriots she had told them all she knew. They said they had been looking around for a promising patriotic movement and that so far her section seemed the most devoted. After it was all sorted it out, Percy had taken her home with a feasible excuse for why she was late.

Percy, he was still an enigma, now that she knew he was on her side, it made it ten times more easier for her to like him. She blushed a bit as she thought of his green eyes and black hair, she wasn't sure if it was ladylike to have such thoughts.

"Annabeth," a voice brought her out of her thoughts, which just so happened to be the one she was thinking about.

Percy stood on the other side of the garden fence smiling at her.

"Hello Percy," she smiled giving him a small curtsey.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay, and to update you," Percy went on, "We talked to Mr. Brunner, he has accepted our help."

"That's good," she replied smiling, trying her hardest not to stare at his lips as he talked, she was positive that wasn't ladylike.

"And how are you, I'm really sorry for the whole tying up-" she cut him off.

"It's okay, I understand that was a rule, and I'm fine," she smiled kindly trying to make up for the fact that she had cut him off and because it was easy to smile around him.

"Good," he nodded hesitantly. Annabeth looked at him curiously, he seemed to debating whether to say something,

"Annabeth," Percy started, her heart quickened.

"Yes," she replied somehow.

"Would you join me for an evening stroll?" he asked a bit nervously. Smiling widely Annabeth accepted his hand.

**-LINEBREAK-**

**Year: 1922**

Percy entered the library quietly, it was the same as before, like time had stopped in the room. As the door shut behind him, cutting of the sound of the party, a silence spread. Percy frowned as he looked around, his hopes falling every second. Had he been wrong, was she really not here?

He walked further in when a rustling sound caught his attention. From behind a bookshelf, she stepped through. Glad in a golden dress she looked stunning by the firelight. She looked exactly as he had remembered, her short golden curls bounced as she stepped closer to him.

Annabeth was shocked. When she had heard the door opening and closing she had wondered who was coming in, and when she had saw that it was him, she had been stunned. He looked just as she had remembered, with messy black hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"You're here," he said awestruck.

She found her voice, "It would seem so."

He smiled at that, "Yes it would, I'm glad."

"Why?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"I've been searching for you," he replied.

"Well you found me," she said nonchalantly.

"I have," he agreed.

There was a silence.

"And now that you have found me, what do you intend to do?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

He stepped closer to her, "I intend..."

"Yes?" she inquired of him, as he took another step towards her.

"To kiss you," he completed.

She nodded as though she was thinking.

"Interesting."

"What's interesting?" he asked watching her walk closer to him.

"Don't you think that's a bit presumptuous, what if I didn't want you to kiss me?" she tilted her head.

"That's a valid point, but you don't seem to mind our proximity though," he replied, at this point they were so close that they were almost touching.

"I don't mind," she said airily.

"Then, i don't think there will be a problem if I kiss you," he rationed.

"I think you might be right," was her reply. And with that he leaned in and kissed her.

**-LINEBREAK-**

**Year: 2014 **

Percy was at the park, guitar in hand, leaning against a tree, singing softly.

"Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,"

"And you're heart starts to wonder, where on this Earth I could be,"

"Thinking maybe you'd came back here to the place that we'd meet,"

"You'd see me waiting for you, on the corner of the street,"

"So I'm not moving..."

He paused for a minute, and heard soft claps. Looking up he saw the one person he had been thinking about nonstop for the past couple days. His eyes widened disbelievingly. She stood there, looking as beautiful as ever, her gray eyes seemed to pool with unshed tears as she looked at him.

"Annabeth," he breathed out, still not believing she was actually there.

"Hi," she said softly giving him a broken smile as she sank on her knees so she was sitting beside him.

"Hey," he replied just as quietly. There was a short silence in which neither of them knew how to continue.

They both spoke at the same time,

"I -"

"Sorry-"

They paused. Annabeth spoke up," You go."

Percy nodded and started explaining, "I'm sorry, I don't like her like that, she threw herself at me and i didn't know how to get her away, and then you came...I'm sorry, I called you and did everything could but you weren't responding."

Annabeth cut in," My phone broke, I saw the messages later and I'm sorry too. I was so afraid that I had lost you..."

Percy shook his head, "You'll never lose me," he said, looking into her eyes.

This seemed to break Annabeth, within seconds she had buried her face into his neck her arms around his torso. Percy's arms immediately went to comfort her, wrapping around her and squeezing tightly.

"I love you," he whispered softly in her ear. Annabeth pulled away and for a second he was worried that he had said something wrong. Instead she just leaned in and kissed him.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Percy was glad he had gotten her father's approval. He was glad with the way a lot of things had turned out. After courting for a while, he had asked her to marry him. To his great delight she had said yes, and now as he prepared for the small wedding they had planned, he realized that things couldn't be better. Their perfect universe was shattered with the start of the war however, Percy would of course be in the militia to fight the British and from home Annabeth did everything she could, often risking herself by sending messages. He almost died and she almost got caught. But when the British were defeated and America was founded. They stood with their two children looking up at the new stars and stripes flag being raised.

They weren't typical, Annabeth knew that much. So when he gave her a plastic ring and a spur of the moment proposal she wasn't too surprised. She had accepted of course, there was nothing more she wanted than to spend the rest of her life with him. Plus after almost losing him she couldn't risk it. Their friends had thrown an engagement party and Percy and Annabeth found themselves being congratulated by complete strangers who were their for the drinks. Needless to say they had snuck out of the party and at midnight on August 20 in the marriage registrars office with a bottle of champagne and a (real) diamond ring, Percy and Annabeth were wed.

The biggest disagreements they had were on what music to play. Now normally their music tastes matched, but for some reason there was discrepancy over this. Mainly because Annabeth didn't think Shake it Off was appropriate for a wedding. But after much debate and ice cream the final playlists were selected, and with a kiss, pout and puppy dog eyes Percy had won his argument. And when Taylor Swift was blasted throughout the reception and and they received strange looks from all the confused guests, Annabeth had to agree it was funny.

**A/N: And so it ends! Well what did ya think? **

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	41. Teacher

**A/N: Hey guys! new update! Hope you all like it! Again, I know there are gaps in update times but if school wasnt killing me now I would be updating. **

**Here ya go:**

"Percy!" my little sister Lily cried as she ran up to me. I knelt down and gave her a hug,

"Hello Princess, someone is looking extremely royal today," i smiled at the crooked tiara on her head.

"Thanks! That's what ms. Chase said too!" she smiled happily.

"Ms. Chase? Is she your teacher?" I asked as I stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, she's the bestest, she even helped me with my drawing of-" she stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I asked her concerned. I hoped she wasn't going to go into one of her fits, mom knew how to handle those better than I did.

"I left my drawing in school!" she looked horrified and immediately ran back towards the school, tugging my hand.

"It's alright, I'm sure it's still there," i tried to soothe as she let go of my hand to run faster.

By the time I reached the classroom, I may have taken a wrong turn at first, I could hear Lilly talking animatedly.

"Thank you Ms. Chase! I thought I had lost it forever!" Lilly's voice got louder as I neared the classroom. I couldn't hear the response but a moment later Lilly walked out of the class with the teacher right behind her.

I was momentarily stunned when I saw Ms. Chase, I had been expecting someone older...and not as pretty. She looked around my age, and she was insanely pretty with curly blond hair and sparkling grey eyes. She could've easily been a model.

"Look at my drawing!" Lily cried shoving the paper into my face, breaking me out of my reverie. I focused on the paper in front of me which showed a surprisingly good drawing of a beach. I could tell that Ms. Chase had helped.

"It looks great Lilly," I smiled down at her then i turned to the teacher and tried to keep my voice steady.

"I'm guessing you're Ms. Chase, I'm Percy Jackson it's nice to meet you," I said as I shook her hand.

She smiled at me, "It's nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you from Lilly."

"Really, you have?" I was surprised as I looked down at Lilly, "All good things I hope," I said as I narrowed my eyes at my little sister. She giggled.

Ms. Chase looked amused, "I've heard you drool in your sleep."

"I do not!" I protested and Lily laughed louder.

"Lilly Elizabeth Jackson! I will catch you!" I said as I tried to grab her, but she ran away laughing into the classroom.

I groaned as Ms. Chase laughed.

"It's alright," she tried to say but her face kept breaking out into a smile.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a little sister intent on embarrassing you," I frowned.

" I have two younger brothers, I get it. They live to embarrass me," she said drily.

"Ouch," I sympathized, I had Lilly and Tyson.

"Well we better find her," she said leading the way into the first grade classroom.

"Alright, come on out Lily," I called as we entered. No response.

"We can get ice cream," I added. Lilly's tiara poked from behind a bookshelf,

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." And that was all she needed to come out of her hiding place.

"Let's go!" she cried tugging my hand.

"Okay, I'm coming," I turned to the teacher.

"It was nice to meet you Ms. Chase, thanks for saving her drawing," I smiled at her.

"Annabeth, please call me Annabeth," she replied a slight blush on her cheeks. This made me smile wider.

"Thanks Annabeth, bye!" I called as Lilly tugged me down the hall and out of sight.

-BREAK-

I was staring at the charts not really paying attention to them since my mind was on a certain blonde.

"Hey Percy, have you figured out the answers of life staring that the feeding schedule yet?" Leo called.

"What..oh, shut up!" I said embarrassed that i had been caught staring off.

"Who is she?" Leo asked walking up to me with his eyebrows raised.

"No one! There is no one," I protested.

"Uh huh, that explains your dreamy look alright," Leo smirked.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

"You need to turn that frown upside down, travis isn't here today and we got a group of kids coming in for a field trip. You get to replace him," Leo said taking a sip of coffee.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"You've helped out with the field trips before, you know what to do," Leo shrugged.

I put down the feeding schedule and walked to the front of the aquarium to wait for the class to arrive. Soon enough a school bus pulled up to the front and kids started getting off.

One caught my eye immediately, ahead of unruly black hair with a tiara. This was Lily's class?! I tried to remember if she had told me last time I was at mom's house. I looked back down at the class of kids follow by-yep, there she was, Annabeth Chase.

I greeted the class at the doors,

"Hello, Welcome to Neptune Aquarium," I greeted with a smile. Annabeth looked surprised to see me but smiled.

"I'm Percy, I'll be your guide," I called out.

"Hi Percy!" Lily yelled from the back of the crowd.

"Hi Lilly!" i waved back.

"Hi Annabeth," I said in a lower tone as we walked into the aquarium.

"Hi, I was expecting Travis Stoll," she said looking down at some papers.

"Well, you got me instead aren't you lucky," I winked at her. Then almost hit myself in the head for flirting. She blushed lightly and responded,

"Yeah I guess I am," and left me standing shocked as she led the class ahead of me. I swear she smirked.

And it carried on like that. Small subtle flirts and teasing. Leo figured out pretty quickly what was going on when he saw us and sent me a smirk that had me red in the face.

As the kids were about to leave, Annabeth turned to me.

"This was great, I think the kids really enjoyed it, thanks Percy," she smiled.

"No problem, glad it went well," I brought a hand to my hair debating on whether or not to say what i was planning.

"So um..Anna-" I started but was cut off by one of the kids yelling for Ms. Chase. Annabeth gave me an apologetic smile,

"I have to take care of that," she said quickly before rushing out to help the kids. Only when all the kids were on the bus was she able to come back to me. And by then I'd lost the nerve.

"What was it you were going to say?" she asked.

"I..uh..nothing, just, it was no problem." I said putting on a smile.

"Oh, okay.." she sounded a bit disappointed.

And with one last wave she got on the bus, going out of sight.

-BREAK-

The regret was real. I should have said something! I paced my living room for the longest time, it had been two days since the incident yet I couldn't get it out of my mind. The phone rang then bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I picked it up.

"Hello, Percy, dear, Lily couldn't go to school today, and before you ask she's fine just a small cold. But I was wondering could you pick her homework, I'm sure it isnt much, but she's still worried about it," my mom's voice said through the other line.

"Sure mom," I agreed. It was only after I had hung up did I realize that this meant I would see Annabeth again. And this time I was determined not to mess up.

I entered the school ten minutes after the day had ended. Annabeth was at her desk on the phone,

"Hey...yeah...no it's alright...I'm good for then...seven o'clock? yep...sounds good...love you," I followed her quick conversation the smile from my face fading with every word. That had sounded like a date. Annabeth looked up to see me standing at the door.

"Percy?" she looked surprised.

"Hey," I waved. "Um, I'm here to get Lilly's homework..." I trailed off.

"Oh, right, how is she?" she asked me as she went to gather some papers.

"She's alright, just a cold I think," I replied watching her move around the class.

"You think?" she raised her eyebrow.

I shrugged, "I haven't seen her yet but that's what my mom said."

"Well, here is everything," Annabeth said walking up to me and handing me some papers.

"Thanks," I said as I took them. I steeled myself, I had to say this now.

"Um, Annabeth..." I started off.

"Yeah?" she tilted her head to one side.

"I was...um..wondering if..." I stuttered a bit then cursed for doing so.

Annabeth smiled, "What is it."

"Would you like to..."

"Yes..." she looked at me expectantly.

"You know what I'm going to say," I pouted as she laughed lightly at me.

"Maybe, but I want to hear you say it."

"Alright, would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" I asked my heart beating loudly.

"Um...No," she replied stepping away from me.

I was surprised, I thought she wanted me to ask her? "um..." I couldn't say anything else.

"I can't I have a date tonight," she explained making my heart sink lower.

"Oh..." was again all I could muster.

"Maybe I can take a raincheck on that offer?" Annabeth asked. By now I was confused.

"You look so cute when you're confused," she said watching me. She stood back up to me and wrapped her hands around my neck. My hands went to her waist automatically. She leaned in and kissed me. All thought process stopped then.

When we pulled away I was still confused, and my brain had kinda melted.

"Wanna come with me on the date? I think my cousin would like to meet you, so she won't set me up with anyone else," Annabeth looked at me.

My response was a kiss. And this time, we walked out together, her never leaving my sight.

-LINEBREAK-

"Mrs. Jackson! Mrs. Jackson! Nick took my jacket!" I heard the kids screaming before I had even reached the classroom.

"Alright! Everybody calm down, and line up if you want to be the first ones out of class," Annabeth's voice sounded above the kids. There was a lot of shuffling and the noise significantly decreased...for a moment. When the bell rang for recess there was a stampede of little kids. I waded through and got to the door. Annabeth was standing there with her hand on her head.

"Rough day?" I asked.

She jumped slightly at the sound of my voice,

"Percy," she breathed as I walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey beautiful," I leaned down to give her a small kiss. She relaxed into it.

"I brought you some lunch," I said offering her a bag.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

I stayed with her throughout recess, and we may lost track of time because before I knew it the kids were coming back in.

"Mrs. Jackson! Who's that!" a kid cried out excitedly when he saw me.

"I think it's time for me to go," I murmured to her.

"Ya think," she fake glared. I gave her a hug, resisting the urge to kiss her because if the kids and walked out with a wave to the children leaving Annabeth with a ton of questions. I turned around when I was in the hall to giver her a wink. She rolled her eyes at me and tried to hide the smile. And even as she went out of sight I knew that she would never be out of my life.

**A/N: So...how was it? A bit longer of an update if that helps...**

**Anyway please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	42. Construction

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! So so so sorry for the long wait! But I will be updating this story as well as the rest! I wanted to finish More Than Just a Secretary first, and now that it is done I'll continue this. It's been a while, so hope you like it!**

**Here ya go:**

I took my first sip of coffee and immediately felt better. Coffee had to be the best thing invented. And as a result I entered the office with a smile on my face.

"Hey Annabeth, Chiron wants to see you," Katie called as I walked by. I yelled out a thanks as I quickened my pace. I arrived at Chiron's office a few minutes later only looking slightly rustled.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked curiously. I had only been here for a while

"Yes, do you remember the estate you designed for the Dares?" He asked. I nodded remembering the project. It had been my first, and I've had a few successes since I've been here. I was quite proud of that one, considering it had been my first architectural design and it had been successful.

"Well they are finally going to start construction," he looked at me with a smile. I was a little excited. I mean it was the first time I'd get to see on of my designs off paper and in real life.

"I'm going to ask you to meet with the head of the construction project, so you can keep tabs on how it's going," Chiron continued.

"Yes sir, of course," I eagerly agreed. Then we went into the details. I had a meeting with the head of construction later today and I'd see the site they were beginning to clear up.

-BREAK-

As I got out of the car a man with blonde hair walked over,

"Hello, Annabeth Chase?"

"That's me," I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Jason Grace, second in command if you will, I'll take you to Percy"

As we walked across the site, Jason explained the different parts of how the estate would be laid out.

"Oh and Percy apologizes for not coming to get you, he had to fix up an issue with the west side foundation."

"It's alright," I barely got the words out when another man showed up. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't checking him out. He was strongly built, obviously worked in construction for a while. I could see bits of black hair sticking out from under his hard hat. He held out his hand and introduced himself as Percy Jackson. His green eyes locked on mine as I shook his hand back.

"It's nice to meet you," Percy continued after the introduction, "This design is fantastic, and a bit of a challenge, which is great."

"Nice to meet you too, and thank you," I prided myself on this project. Percy smiled at me,

"So we've started on this part here..." he started as we walked through the layout. He was definitely skilled and knew what he was talking about and in the end I was satisfied that this project was in the capable hands.

"Sounds great! I guess I'll meet up with you at the next checkpoint," I said at the end of it.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Percy replied though he seemed to be a bit distracted, probably thinking about the project. I gave one last smile and wave then left.

-LINEBREAK-

I had been busy, very busy. I had another new project just as I was on the verge of finishing my current one. I felt very tired and very overworked and I told this much to Piper when I met her at Starbucks. Piper had been trying to subtly (not) tell me about a guy named Luke who she met at a bar and thought that perhaps I might like to meet.

"I'm too busy and I will not be set up," I said finally taking a sip of my steaming drink.

Piper pouted, "Oh come on! He's really nice and handsome. He even-"

I cut her off, "Not interested."

"You should get a boyfriend though," she persisted. I shrugged, I had been so busy with work I didn't really think I have time for a boyfriend. Besides, there wasn't anyone that interested me. But even as I thought that a picture of a green-eyed construction worker with black hair sticking out from under a hard hat came to mind. Percy Jackson. He was a cool person, and attractive. But it was his easygoing smile and personality that really made him stick out in my head. Of course I didn't know him very well, though I guess I could fix that.

The next Wednesday found me at the constriction site once more. Jason had waved to me and Percy soon approached.

"Hi Annabeth," he spoke warmly, "Didn't know we had a checkpoint today."

"We don't" I clarified, "I was driving by and decided to stop and see what's up." A light blush rose to my cheeks when I thought more about my actions. I mean what if he didn't want me there? He was probably busy and...my thoughts were halted when he spoke.

"Oh, cool. Well I could show you what's new on site," he started, but then broke out into a grin, "or we could talk over coffee."

I tried to hide how big wanted to smile, "That sounds great."

We ended up talking a lot, getting off track more than once.

-LINEBREAK-

I opened my laptop and started to set it up in the meeting room. It was a quarter checkpoint for the Dare project and Mr. Dare was going to come to hear the reports for progress, meaning both Percy and I were presenting.

I had just finished setting up when my phone buzzed indicating a text from Percy, what meeting room again? I smiled to myself, what a Percy thing to say.

I texted him the room number once again. A few minutes later the door opened and he walked in.

I had to stop my mouth from dropping because this was the first time I'd seen him in a suit and hot damn he looked good. I mean he normally looked good but him in a suit was something else. His unruly back hair was combed and gelled a bit and he was wearing a black suit with a green tie to match his eyes.

"You clean up nice," I managed.

"You look great," was his reply. I looked down at my outfit. It was just a normal office skirt and blouse. I smiled in return and quickly turned away to look down at my work. I could feel the blush on my cheeks, this was going to be a long meeting.

By the end of the meeting I had decided on two thing, Percy Jackson in a suit was the best thing in the universe and two, Percy Jackson in a suit was the worst thing ever. He admittedly distracted me a lot more than I thought possible. I was glad to be done, but it seemed that I wouldn't get a break. As I stayed back to get all my things together, Percy did too. In fact he offered to help me, and ignored my somewhat stuttering denials as he swept up some designs.

As cliche and movie like as it is, our hands did brush, and I pulled away immediately. And when I had gotten everything, he held open the door for me as we stepped out.

"So what are you doing now that the meeting is done?" he asked following me as I walked through the building.

"Well," I said entering my office, "I was going to go out for some lunch."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked seemingly casually. I looked over at him to see if he was serious. I must have looked shocked because he said,

"It's okay if you don't want me to, I'll-"

I cut him off, "No, it's okay. Please do," I added with a smile.

And somehow without blushing too much I made it out of the building with Percy Jackson in a suit next to me. The cafe we chose was close to the office and just as we were about to be seated I heard a shout,

"Annabeth!"

I turned around and saw Piper waving at me, I left my place in the small line and walked to where she was.

"Hey Pipes, what are you doing here?"

"Oh just walking by, but you have the best timing. Remember that guy I told you about, well he's here."

As she spoke a guy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes walked over to us, he smiled charmingly at me as Piper introduced us.

"I'm Luke, nice to meet you" he said politely, kissing my hand slightly. Woah, did not expect that.

"Annabeth," I heard a voice behind me and saw that Percy had walked over as well.

"Oh, sorry Percy. This is my friend Piper and um, Luke." I introduced. I noticed Percy come closer to be and I could feel his presence towering behind me.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely but seemed to stare a bit hardly at Luke.

"Um, Annabeth, they are holding our table..." he drifted of.

"Right, we should go," I said quickly before this could get any more awkward.

"Nice seeing you," I said to Piper before she could even figure out what was going on. As i was about to leave Luke grabbed my hand and put a piece of paper in it,

"Call me sometime," he winked. I just nodded and grabbed Percy's arm to pull him away.

As we sat at our table, I started to apologize for the whole situation.

"Hey, it's okay," Percy reassured me. "Though that guy was a douche"

I groaned, "Piper has been trying to set me up with this dude because apparently I 'need a boyfriend'" I explained.

"Do you not want a boyfriend?" Percy asked.

"Well it's not that. I just, dont want to be set up. Besides I-"

I cut myself off, i almost told him about how I liked him.

"Anyway," I continued, "I wouldn't mind a boyfriend, just not Luke." I stared at the piece of paper with his number on it and then crumpled it up. Percy seemed to look relieved at this.

"Yeah he's a total douche."

"He really didn't say much, you seem to hate him," I joked. At this percy looked taken back.

"Oh I don't hate him, I just uh...don't think he's right for you," he covered stuttering a bit.

"Not right for me?"

"Like not your type," he clarified.

"And who is my type exactly?" I arched an eyebrow. Percy blushed a bit but then looked me in the eye and said,

"Hopefully...someone like me."

-LINEBREAK-

For the next few weeks Percy and I were in that stage of I don't know. I saw him a lot, at the construction site or out, and we flirted more than talked. I'd say we were definitely at the more than friends but not quite dating zone. Piper had something close to ecstatic when she had found out about Percy and had insisted that we should establish a relationship status. And I had managed to avoid doing just that, I didn't want to ruin what we had now.

We were walking through a park and Percy had somehow snuck my hand into his that we were confronted with the problem.

"Such a sweet couple," an old lady said as we walked by the bench she was sitting on. My cheeks flushed at this but Percy just nodded and smiled and continued walking. Wait did that mean we were a couple? Did he think of us as one? I was so confused.

"Um...Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are we a couple?"

"Do you want to be?" he stopped walking to look at me.

"Um...yes?"

"Is that a question?" he asked.

I didn't know how to respond. I mean yes I wanted to be a couple, but if he didn't then I didn't want to force him and...with my thoughts whirling I saw Percy bow his head down a bit.

His lips got closer to mine, I reached up and filled the gap. Kissing Percy was breathtaking, it was a light sweet kiss and at the end the only thing that made me grin even more was Percy saying,

"I've been waiting forever to do that."

-LINEBREAK-

"Percy, your girlfriend is here!" Jason called out when I reached the site.

"Finance, Jason. She's my finace," Percy said as he came closer.

"Right, of course, sorry," Jason said not sounding that sorry as we walked away with a wink.

Percy gave me a quick kiss, "Hey"

"Hey, how goes it?" I asked looking at the mostly finished house.

"Good, might need a slight alteration on the west side, if that's okay with you. But other than that great," he responded.

"Yeah, I'll see to it," I nodded.

"We're getting close though, soon Annabeth, it'll be done," Percy said proudly looking around the construction site.

And so it was a few more months later the house was completed and when we entered for the first time, and Jason made sure to get right, it was as a married couple.

**A/N: Well how was it? Please tell me ehat you think! Again I will be updating the rest of my stories!**

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	43. Pictures

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I got writers block :p Anyway, I hope you guys like this, it has a different characterization of Percy. Also for those who are following my other stories, I will update, again I got writers block so I need some ideas. But I will update as soon as I can!**

**Here goes:**

Percy's POV

I looked around the garden trying to find the perfect angle to capture the scene in front of me. I had to admit it was beautiful, the afternoon sun gave everything a golden glow that seemed to illuminate the flowers. I found a patch of lilacs and foused on a few that the sun was coloring and snapped a picture, blurring out the background. I quickly scanned again, there were so many different things and angles I could explore but I only had a limited amount of time before the sun would set and I'd lose this light. So I made my way around the garden taking as many pictures as I could.

The next day I came back, to capture a scene that I didn't quite get the first time only to find someone else there perched on the stone bench. This garden wasn't that heavily trafficked so her apperance was a bit of surprise. I considered asking her to move but upon looking closer I saw she just added to the beauty. Her blonde hair was intensified by the sun and her gray eyes were light and she had a slight smile on her face as she read her book. She looked so into her book and the content look on her face was comforting. I took the picture with her in it. She looked up when she heard the camera.

"Sorry," I apologized at once, seeing the surprise on her face. "I needed to get the shot and you were so immersed in your book and I didn't want to-"

"It's okay," she cut in "I'm not mad." She smiled at me making her even more beautiful.

"Oh," I said rubbing my neck a bit shyly and tugging my beanie. I wasn't that social, and around a pretty girl I would probably be even more stuttery and awkward.

"I'm Annabeth," she introduced.

"Percy."

She smiled in acknowledgement. "Do you want me to move so you can get your shot?" she offered.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I mean if it's okay with you that-" I stammered out.

"Really? You want me in the picture?" she looked surprised as if she had no idea about how beautiful she was.

"Yeah, you're beautiful, why wouldn't I want you in the picture," I blurted out. My eyes widened as I realized what I had said. Shit, I couldn't even think properly.

"I mean, I uh-" I started stuttering again.

"Thank you," she cut me off again with a smile. "You are so sweet." I blushed. And looked down at my camera to try to stop myself from being even more idiotic. The last picture showed Annabeth looking up with an innocent surprise on her face. I smiled a bit at it.

"Can I see?" Annabeth asked. I showed her the picture and she cringed.

"Oh I ruined the picture, I'm sorry."

"No you didn't," I insisted. "That looks so natural and you can see your eyes clearly. And I didn't know I had blurred the background as much as I did so you provide a focus to the picture. I like it"

She leaned over to look at it again, and I caught her sweet lemon sent.

"I guess, but that's not what you were going for right?"

"Well...no, but this is good."

"Then let's get what you were going for, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Um...just do what you were before, read." She nodded then walked back to her seat and started to read again. I started taking more pictures and even took a couple more close-ups of her. Okay so that wasn't my assignment, but I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful. I moved around a bit more taking some more pictures of other surroundings.

When I was done I walked back over to Annabeth.

"Thank you, again. For letting me take the pictures," I said.

She looked up at me, "Of course, I'm honored."

I blushed, "Well I better get going." And even though I didn't want to leave I started to make my way out.

"Percy!' Annabeth called, biting her lip a bit.

"Yeah?" I tried not to get distracted by how cute she looked.

"What are the pictures for? I'm just curious."

"Oh for a portfolio I have to turn in for my class," I replied easily enough.

"Are you majoring in photography?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah," I shrugged. I know it wasn't the most successful career but I loved what I did.

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed. I was a bit surprised, most people dismissed it. I smiled at her.

"Thanks."

There was a slight silence, where I was mosly awkward and blushy.

"Right, I shoud go...it was great meeting you," I said finally. I wanted to ask for her number but I was too nervous. I walked away returning her smile but cringing on the inside because of my lack of courage.

-LINEBREAK-

I'd like to say that I moved on and didn't think about Annabeth but I'd be lying. Not to mention I had her pictures so that didn't help at all.

I turned in my potfolio at the end of the week, compiling the top twenty pictures that I had taken, Annabeth definitely made the cut.

In fact, my teacher loved my portfolio so much he urged me to send it to some companies to see if I could get an internship.

So, a couple weeks later found me at the door of a magazine company that had offered me an internship. I walked in adjusting my beanie, and asked to see Thalia.

"Percy? Nice to meet you," Thalia said shaking my hand, when I met her.

"Hello," I returned.

"So let's get you started," she drew out an article draft. "This is the article we need some pictures for you. We want some unique shots of the places mentioned. It's by one another one of our interns, it might help if you read it. Might give you a few ideas for some shots. If you could give us a sample of some by next week that's be great."

I took the article from her and nodded, "Thank you." She smiled and showed me to another photographer, actually working for the company, Grover Underwood so I could learn more about what they were looking for.

When I got home, my head was spinning with all the new information. I picked up the article and started to read, probably better to get started. Reading has aways been hard for me, and my dyslexia was acting out.

I got as far as the title and author before I stopped, shocked.

"Secrets of the Hidden City: A New Look at New York by Annabeth Chase"

Annabeth Chase?! As in Annabeth from the garden? My heart started beating faster. It could be her, this could be my second chance.

The next day, I asked Thalia if I could meet with the author of the story, just to see if she had any ideas for the pictures. Thalia agreed, and called Annabeth Chase. When the door opened and it was Annabeth who walked in, Annabeth from the garden, I couldn't help but smile.

"Annabeth, this is Percy. He's taking pictures for your article. You should talk over it and perhaps give him ideas," Thalia directed. Annabeth looked at me shocked, and when we walked out of the office the first thing she said was,

"It's you!"

"Yeah, it is." I ducked my head.

"It's great to see you again," Annabeth said quietly.

I looked up to meet her soft smile. "It's great to see you too."

And that's how we ended up talking about her article and my pictures. I told her about my dyslexia and she offered to read the article to me. Her writing was amazing, and I told her as much. And she blushed for the first time. We talked and discussed and laughed (her laugh was the best) and I got to be a lot more comfortable around her. After we were done discussing I even got enough courage to ask her out on a coffee date. I got my second chance, when she said yes.

-LINEBREAK-

I stared at my girlfriend as she talked animatedly about her latest article. She had been hired by Thalia officially and had become a pretty popular writer for the magazine. I had found a job a a different place and was slowly rising up the ranks.

"Percy? Are you paying attention?" she waved her hand in front of my face. I stopped walking as we entered the garden and turned her to face me.

"Sorry, you're just so distracting," I said bringing the camera to my face to take a picture.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. I just smiled and looked at the picture. The background was perfect and Annabeth was smiling, as it was taken just before her exclamation.

"Let me see, at least," Annabeth said reaching over for the camera. I handed it to her and waited for her reaction. Her face went from normal, to confused, to surprised and finally broke out in a big smile as she turned around and saw the sign hanging there. When she turned back I was down on my knee with the ring.

"Yes!" She cried as I stood up and slipped on the ring. She leaned in and kissed me and I couldn't be happier. So I wasn't the best with words but I could take pictures. And for us, that was enough.

**A/N: Well how was it? How was shy!Percy? **

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	44. Interview

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Okay so I'm thinking of having an unofficial end to this story at 50 chapters...What do you guys think of that?**

**The next chapters up until 50 will be longer and different, kind of special edition, then I end unoffically at 50.**

**I say unoffical because I still might update this, I just can focus on my other stories better if I have an unoffical end. I'll still write one-shots so I might add them to this story or just publish them seperatly.**

**So it's not that I'm gonna stop writing, I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE. It's just that this story can go on for a long time, so it's better to declare some sort of "end" without having an end.**

**I hope I somewhat explained myself, I know that was a mess, sorry :p**

**Also, thanks to Sweet Cats for the prompt.**

**Here ya go:**

I looked at the clock for the upteempth time, he was late. It was 3:15, he was supposed to be there by 3:00.

I sighed and looked through my papers to make sure I had everything and checked my phone to make sure that Piper had given me the right time. Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team. The team that had practically flew into state and come out first.

It was going to be the headline of the school paper and since I was the chief editor I got to write it. That is if the interview ever happened. Just as I was about to give up the door to the classroom opened at Percy Jackson peeked his head in.

"Hi," he said as he stepped fully into the classroom. His smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I noticed his hair was still damp, meaning he probably came from the pool and that his green eyes sparkled. I could see why some girls thought he was attractive. He had the lean body of a swimmer and he seemed to eminate an easy-going and charming personality. But his grin practically flashed trouble maker.

"You're late," I commented.

He winced and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about that. I stayed in the pool for too long then forgot the room number of where I was supposed to meet you."

He offered an apologetic smile. He looked too cute to stay mad at.

"It's alright." I gestured for him to take a seat.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, by the way. Ready to get started?" I asked positioning my notebook.

"Hi Annabeth," he gave a small wave, "and sure," he answered leaning back in his seat.

I grabbed my phone and turned on the recording button.

"Are you going to be reccording this?" he asked noticing my phone.

"Yeah, is that okay?" I looked up a bit confused.

"Oh..um..yeah. Are you the only one who will hear it?"

"Yes, it's confidential, if that's what you mean."

He seemed to relax at that. "Okay. Let's begin"

"So how has the journey been, from the start to finally getting first in state?" I asked. He considered the question for a minute before he responded.

"It's been a lot of hard work. To get the team in shape and then pushing the team to redefine our limits. It's been long and hard practices and a few jokes here and there. I think that we've come very far and that the team is definitely much closer and stronger now."

I wrote down his response even though I'd be getting the recording. I was a bit surprised at how well thought out the response was. He was certainly smarter than he gave off.

"And how does it feel to finally be first?" I asked the next question. And so it continued, I got through three more before he asked for a break.

"A break?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. I mean I've ansered like five questions and you know more about me than I know about you"

I looked at him, he seemed to be completely honest. "Okay, what do you want to know about me?" I asked giving in.

He grinned, "What's you're favorite color?"

His playful mood was contagious, "Green," I answered after looking at his eyes once more. "What about you?"

"I thought I got to ask the questions now," he whined, "but it's blue by the way," he added with a wink.

I laughed, he was ridiculous.

"What's it like to be the smartest person in school?" he asked.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, you're on track to becoming valedictorian," he shrugged.

"How do you know that?" I was shocked.

"Who doesn't know that, and you aren't answering my question." he deadpanned.

I was surprised that Percy Jackson knew who I was. Not that I was a loner, but just that he was pretty popular and being swim captain and all and I was more academic.

"I don't know," I really didn't have an answer.

Percy sighed, "Okay then, what's your favorite animal?"

"Owls," I promptly answered that one. I thought they were really cool and they symbolised wisdom.

"Hmm, that's cool. They are beautiful, and sort of intimidating. Kind of like you," he said thoughtfully.

I blushed, not exactly sure if he meant to call me beautiful. Percy didn't seem to realize it because he just went on with the next question. After a few more I got him back on track and finished the interview. Not without noticing the other bits of small compliments and smiles that he sent my way. It was almost as if he was flirting, and now I was glad that the recording for the interview would be private.

"Well that's all, thank you for your time," I smiled.

"No problem, it was my pleasure, sorry for being late," he said, standing up but not leaving.

"It's okay, honest mistake," I replied as I gathered up my things.

Instead of leaving he waited till I was done getting everything and held open the door for me to walk out. I had to give him credit for being nice.

Once outside I looked at him once more, his hair had dried and now just look so soft I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through it.

"Well, um...thanks again," I said smiling.

"Yeah," he answered softly, he was looking right back at me. I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks as I gave a small wave an turned around.

"Wait, Annabeth!" his voice called me back.

"Yeah?" I asked as he walked closer to me.

"One last question," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What is it?"

"Can I have your number?"

-LINEBREAK-

"Hey Annabeth," Percy walked up to my locker waving the school paper. "This is a great story, and the guy who's interviewed, he sounds great."

"Shut up," I said shoving him lightly and taking the paper from him. I glanced over the story and skimmed through the rest of the paper.

"Good, no mistakes, a successful print." I commented handing it back to him.

"Well, I expect no less when the smartest and prettiest person is in charge," he beamed proudly.

I blushed, we had been going on like this, flirting here and there.

"What does pretty have anything to do with it?" I turned back to my locker.

"Nothing, you just are."

Before I could respond Piper ran up to me,

"Annabeth! This edition is a hit, a lot of people are reading it!"

"That's awesome!" I hugged her. It was great to see a high numbers of readership beause lately it had seemed a bit slow.

"You did a great job!" Piper exclaimed.

"That's my Annabeth," Percy added grinning. I definitely blushed at that. He just called me his Annabeth.

Piper ginned looking from me to him.

"You did a great job too Piper," I said quickly.

"Thanks, anyway, I got to go," she winked at me as she walked away.

I turned to Percy, "My Annabeth?" I questioned.

He blushed at that, and stuttered out, "Well...um..it's just...not to be rude, just...I'm proud of you?" he finally ended.

I shook my head at him, god he was an idiot. And for once it was him blushing and awkward instead of me.

"Is that a question?"

"No! I am, I am proud," he reassured.

"Then?" I prompted.

Percy sighed and looked down. He seemed to be steeling himself for something.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, looking at me hopefully. He just looked so cute and innocent that I couldn't help it. I surprised myself when I leaned in and kissed him in response.

When we pulled apart slightly breathless, Percy looked at me with a mischievious smile and asked,

"Is that a yes?"

**A/N: So what did you think? **

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	45. Letters

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay to clarify:**

**I AM NOT ENDING THIS STORY! I will update, and add more chapters :) But updates will be bit more drawn out...well I guess they are like that now too...sorry!**

**Also, I read every single review you guys write and I try to respond to all of them, I cannot even begin to tell you guys how grateful I am for your support. And for all those guest reviews that I can't reply to, thank you guys so much! And thank you to all my readers and followers and favoriters!**

**Anyway, I'm trying something different with this one. Hope you all like it!**

**Here ya go:**

DeAr AnnAbEth,

ThAnk YoU fOr BeINg mY frIEnd! YoU aRe reAlly nicE! AnD YoU liKe Blue CookiES!

LOve,

PeRCy

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Percy,

I'm really happy we are friends! Second grade is so cool, it's great we are in the same class! Though you should pay more attention to the teacher, I can't always help you, you know. And thank you for sharing your blue cookies with me!

Love,

Annabeth

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Annabeth,

Can you believe we are going to middle school? I wish you were in my class this year, but at least I get to see you during lunch (and you still mooch off my blue cookies). I hope we have classes together next year, and that we have lockers by each other. I'll probably get lost if you don't show me around anyway. You're a great best friend.

See ya,

Percy

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Percy,

We've been in school for a year an half, how can you still get lost? And you really need to clean your locker, It's bothering me and I'm two lockers away. Also, I see you're hanging out with Rachel more now. She seems nice and all...just don't forget about me :p And study for that math test next week, I won't help you if you don't try. Also good luck for the swim team tryout, I'll be there to cheer you on.

See ya,

Annabeth

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Annabeth,

So finally in high school, and you've got yourself a little boyfriend (yeah I know you aren't actually dating but you act like it, the flirting is disgusting). Luke. He seems shady, I'd advise you stay away from him. Anyway, thanks for all your support for my swimming, though I don't get why you don't like it when Rachel is there. She's nice. Anyway, thank you for keeping me alive though math, Mrs. Dodds is a bitch. And mom wants you over tonight for dinner, and I'm sure you will come, considering you practically live here :p not that that's a bad thing. I like it.

See ya,

Percy

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Percy,

Hope you're happy that you were right about Luke. I dumped his cheating ass. I hate starting sophomore year like this. It hurts me that he didn't care but acted like it. Seems like you and Rachel are together, congrats I guess. I mean what else can I say, I'm your best friend, got to support you through everything. Anyway, keep up the good work in swimming, you can be captain next year if you keep this up. And I'm glad to see you trying, I know schol is hard, but you have me to help you through it. I'm not coming over tonight by the way, I don't feel up to it. Sorry.

See ya,

Annabeth

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Annabeth,

I broke up with Rachel, just so you know (and now I expect you to comfort me like I did to you, just kidding). It wasn't working out and she didn't get along with you, so...Anyway, thank you for sticking with me this long, I mean it's the end of sophomore year. I'm gonna miss you this summer, I wish you didn't have to go away to California for three months. Don't forget to write.

See ya,

Percy

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Percy,

See I'm writing to you, told you I wouldn't forget. California is nice, I'm out on the beach a lot. I've made a few friends, but I still miss you a lot. Wish you were here with me, things would be so much more fun. I actually miss your Seaweed Brain-ness :p Never thought I'd say that...anyway how's your summer going?

Annabeth

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Annabeth,

My summer is good, pretty boring without you. I wish I was there with you too, I love the beach. Mom's gonna take me Montauk soon, and Paul's coming along. You know Mr. Blofis, yeah well he's dating mom now so...it's a bit awkward but she's happy so that's good. Anyway, I get to see you in a month-ish. Can't wait for that.

See ya,

Percy

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Percy,

Wow, you've changed over summer. In a good way I mean. Um, it's great to see you. We are finally juniors, and you have a shot at being captain of the swim team now. I know you'll do great. And..um..I don't know why this is so weird, I can't think of what else to say...so I guess I'll see you tonight for our weekly movie.

Annabeth

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Annabeth,

You've changed a lot too, like damn. Oh, that sounded bad, I don't mean it in a bad way...you..uh..you look good. Anyway, I did get the email today, I'm officially Captain of the swim team. We should celebrate, wanna get ice cream? Like we normally do, I mean..like how we always...I'm being weird. I...uh...I'll see you later...

Percy

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Percy,

What are we doing? Things are just so weird with us, not like it used to be. What happened Percy? Are we still friends? I just...I want us to be okay again. Not all awkward and weird. Do you get what I mean?

Annabeth

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Annabeth,

I know what you mean. I feel it too. I guess it's my fault, I..uh..well you are...I'm explaining badly. Let me start over. I like you, like really. I think I've always liked you, I just wasn't aware of it. I mean I was so jealous of Luke way back then too. And I miss you whenever you aren't with me, and I think about you too much. And you are just so beautiful. You always were but after summer it's like, I don't know, intensified or something. I didn't know how to tell you, and I don't want to ruin things between us. You are still my best friend, I guess I'm wondering if you could be my girlfriend as well?

(please don't hate me)

Percy

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Percy,

YES! Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, you Seaweed Brain. I like you too, probably have for a long time. Wow, I can't belive it took us this long. I mean we are practically at the end of our junior year. And you are still my best friend too, and I'll see you tonight for that ice cream date.

Annabeth

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Annabeth,

We are gonna graduate, in like two months, and you are going to a different college! How am I gonna live without you! *insert pouty face here* Also, I'm taking you out for dinner to congratulate you for being valedictorian. That's my wise girl. You have always been smart, thank god too, because I would have failed school otherwise.

See ya,

Percy

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Percy,

See this isn't so bad, I still see you a lot even though we are in different colleges. And we can move in together soon too. How is everything going, how are you liking your classes? Obviously, I'm enjoying mine. You know there is this really cute guy in my english class, he sits right next to me ;) Anyway, see you on Friday.

Annabeth

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Annabeth,

Don't you dare try anything with that guy in your english class! I will beat him up, he can't steal my girl! I love you! ...oh, right...I uh...oh screw it. I do, I do love you. You are my best friend and girlfriend, and I can't imagine life without you.

Love,

Percy

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Percy,

I love you too. You know I was joking about the other guy. You're still my one and only Seaweed Brain.

Love,

Annabeth

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Annabeth,

So we've been together for the longest time and I love you. You've been my best friend since kindergarden and my girlfriend since junior year. You've been with me through everything and now I ask that you join me on this next part of life. Annabeth Chase will you marry me? (It's not all on paper you know, turn around)

Love,

Percy

-LINEBREAK-

Dear Percy,

So since you decided to propose via letter (though you were there with the ring) I figure I can say this via letter. So I wasn't feeling well today and I talked with Piper, and we went on a trip to the drugstore. The results of the test are in the envelope. Congrats on becoming a dad Seaweed Brain. I love you.

Love,

Annabeth

-LINEBREAK-

And so the letters went, they weren't necissary since both recipiants of the letters were side by side through everything, but it became a tradition. The letters were about everything and anything, they ranged from small notes to lenghty paragraphs. It was only after their deaths did their children realise exactly how long it had been going on. From kindergarden to their deaths, Percy and Annabeth had written and shared little bits of their lives and their love for each other. They had found their tradition, their way of sharing something special with someone they loved. And besides, one of the best ways to express your love for someone, is simply, just to tell them.

**A/N: What did you think? **

**Please review!**

**See ya! :)**


	46. How We Met IRL

**A/N: Hi guys! So sorry it took forever, this is a really long chapter and it took me a long tme to write. I'm gonna start college soon but I will contiune to write and update as much as I can.**

**NOTE: There is an extended ending version of this story (there is more after where this one finishes)**

**I've published that version sepreatly, it's titled How We Met IRL. It just as a bit more past this ending. **

**Anyway, hope you guys like this, i've made the characters a bit differently in this one.**

**Here ya go:**

Annabeth arranged the last of the New Fiction books and stepped back to admire her work. Satisfied with the display she moved on towards the back of the store where the Doctor Who display was. She gazed at the eleventh doctor's sonic screwdriver a bit longingly. She wanted to buy it but she was saving up for the San Diego Comic Con. She sighed and turned away to correct some books that were disarrayed.

As she stood up she caught a glimpse of a guy working in the ever-present Starbucks that was in every Barnes and Noble. She moved to get a better view, she hadn't seen him in the past month she had been working there. Now that she was closer she could see the mop of messy dark hair and the tall lean figure of the new guy. When he turned she saw a pair of bright green eyes and a troublemaker grin.

He caught her eye and smirked causing her to turn away with a slight blush. Ugh, he seemed cocky and annoying.

She brought out her phone and opened up the tumblr app, as a picture of Jared Padalecki appeared on the screen she smiled. She could always count on Supernatural to make her feel better.

Since there weren't that many customers she contuined to scroll down tumblr. She loved her blog, even though it was what most people would call a mess. It ranged from fandoms to random architectural pictures and posts. Architecture was Annabeth's second passion (after her fandoms of course) and the career she wanted to pursue.

She heard someone approaching and quickly put her phone back into her pocket. A second later an woman appeared looking confused and asking for where she might get those wizard books for her daughter. If the woman called The Harry Potter series (quite possibly the best series ever written) "those wizard books" Annabeth felt seriously sorry for her daughter.

But she helped the woman nevertheless. She caught, who she had now dubbed, new guy's eye again. Though it seemed that he was the one watching her this time. She held his gaze and he raised his eyebrows at the challenge. She was the one to tear away because the woman she was helping asked her a question. When the woman had left she looked back over only to find a customer at the Starbucks and new guy at the counter. She was able to watch him better now that he was occupied and she had to admit that he was attractive. And her age.

The one bad thing about working in this Barnes and Noble was that there weren't many people her age, most of them were older and the one guy her age that she had befriended was great and most of the time occupied with his boyfriend. So seeing a new face, and she'll admit an attractive one, was a nice surprise. But there was something to this guy, he seemed like a challenge.

When her break started she made her way over to the Starbucks to, well to get a drink and maybe talk to him.

"Hey, give me a sec," was the first thing she heard him say, he was bent down under the counter getting something.

"Alright," she responded.

He looked up at her voice, and slowly straightened up,

"It's you," he commented raising an eyebrow and putting the newly retrieved cups on the rack.

"It is, but you don't even know me," she challenged back.

The corners of his mouth twitched up,

"I've seen enough sweetheart," he drawled, a slow smile taking up his face. The nerve of him, she narrowed her eyes.

"You think you're smooth?"

"I think I'm adorable," he replied with a grin. Her eyes widened, had he just made...probably just in accident.

"And I think you should make me a tall vanilla bean frappuccino," she replied, gaining her composure.

"Coming right up, can I get a name to match the pretty face?" he postioned the marker on the cup though it was completely unnecessary since there were all of two other people there.

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth," he said as if he was testing the name, "I like it, it's unique, suits you." The last compliment seemd genuine and he offered a real smile before turning around quickly to make her drink.

"Wait, don't I have to pay?" she asked.

"On the house for you," he said turning around and winking. As he made her drink, Annabeth tried to figure out the deal with this guy. He seemed so cocky, but he was truly nice at the same time.

"Here you go," his voice broke her out of her thoughts, "a vanilla bean frappaccino for the lovely Annabeth."

"Thank you," she almost blushed but managed to stop, she offered him a genunine smile and walked away.

It was when she had left the store did she realize she hadn't gotten his name, and kept wondering about the dark-haired green-eyed guy who may had made a Supernatural reference.

-LINEBREAK-

Percy laid back in his chair and grinned at the screen:

fangirl-owl is now following bluecookies7

He had been almost stalking this blog since two days ago, when he had first discovered it. This person had almost all of his fandoms and while there were some posts of buildings and stuff, he didn't mind. Hell he reblogged a bunch of underwater pictures and tattoos and other god knows what shit admist the Doctor Who and Sherlock.

And now seeing as his new favorite blog had followed him back made him even happier. He continued to scroll and came across one of those Ask Me posts, and hit reblog tagging it with #please #ask me #i'm bored.

He sighed as he shut doen his laptop and left for work, no one ever asked him stuff, even his followers. But it was worth another try.

As he drove to work his mind switched thoughts from tumblr to the girl who worked the Fiction section at the store. Annabeth. He had to admit that she was pretty, and she seemed chill. She was practically flirting with him...right? He had slipped in a small Supernatural refrence just to see if she'd react, but she hadn't said anything. Either way she seemed interesting.

The first thing he did after checking in and putting on the horrid green apron was scan to see if he could see her. To his disappointment she was no where to be found. Well to be fair he could only see part of the store, she could just be out of sight.

He gave up and turned his attention to a customer who had just walked up. The day went on and Percy spent most of his free time reading- well rereading- Harry Potter. (It was the few book series he would actually read...he wasn't a big fan of reading, especially long books. he preferred skateboarding really, or watching a show.)

Towards the end of his shift, she showed up, looking a bit worse for wear with strands of her curly blonde hair where sticking out and a streak of dirt on her face.

"Wow, what happened to you?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could control what he was saying.

She glared at him and he immediately tried to make up for it.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just...you look a bit...it isn't bad, you look cute," He rambled out, without realizing what he was saying, again.

This time she just rose an eyebrow, he offered a small smile, it was true, there was something cute about the way she looked.

"I was stuck in the back room, shifting through huge dusty books," she finally offered an explanation.

"Damn, that must be tough, how did you end up with dirt on your face?"

Her hand went up to cheek immediately and she brushed it off.

"Ugh, I don't even know."

"I'm sorry, how about a free coffee to compensate?"

"I got free coffee yesterday, isn't that unfair?" she questioned.

"Well you especially deserve it today, don't worry, I got it covered," he winked at her. As he turned around and felt the blush rise to his face, he was actually flirting with her. He made her drink and handed it to her.

"Oh my god, thank you," she said as he took a sip, closing her eyes as if it was the most heavenly thing.

"No problem," he smiled at the look on her face. She waved and started to walk away, then turned around.

"Hold on, what's your name?"

"Percy."

-LINEBREAK-

Ask Me...

Annabeth contimplated for a minute, should she? bluecookies7 had been liking and reblogging a bunch of stuff of hers, and the tags did say they wanted someone to ask.

She gave in and sent an ask about what their favorite color is. Pretty standard but it was something. She hoped she wouldn't end up embarassed if this thing ended up weird.

After staring at the screen for a second longer she closed down the laptop and headed out to meet Thalia and Piper.

When she came back she was pleasantly surpisred to see that bluecookies7 had responded to the question and asked her the same in return. She read over the response again,

Blue, that's my favorite color. I know it's kinda of a plain answer but yeah, thanks for sending me an ask by the way, no one ever does and I had almost lost all hope :p What's your favorite color?

She thought about it, what was her favorite color? Percy's sea green eyes came to mind. She had to admit they were really beautiful, and the color was gorgeous. She typed her response.

No problem :) And I think blue is an excellent choice, the TARDIS is blue after all. Also, come to think of it your username does have blue in it. And my favorite color is sea green.

She sent the response and smiled, she might be making an online friend. This person seemed nice afterall. She wanted to say it was a he, but she didn't know for sure. Hopefully she'd be able to find out more about bluecookies7.

-LINEBREAK-

Percy rolled over in bed, and after seeing it was noon he almost panicked before realizing it was Sunday.

He stretched out and got his phone checking texts and emails in an attempt to waking himself more fully. He finally opened tumblr and saw that fangirl-owl had responded.

He smiled, waking up faster to see what they had written. After reading the response he decided to respond even though there wasn't anything to respond too. He wanted to keep the conversation going, he might finally have an online friend.

I like that color too, and yeah, would it be weird for me to tell you blue cookies are an actual thing? Well they are and they are delicious.

He sent the message hoping that this person would respond, he wanted to guess she was a she, but he wasn't going to generalize.

He scrolled a bit more before getting out of bed and making breakfast.

As he went through his day, Percy checked tumblr often, hoping he'd get a response. He finally got one in the evening that read:

Really? I've never had them, they sound interesting though. Also just wanted to know, what gender do you identify with? Just so I know which pronouns to use...hope we can keep talking!

Percy was unnaturally happy after seeing the message. Because one, they wanted to talk to him and two they were gender inclusive, respecting the LGBTQ community. While Percy wasn't part of it he was an ally, and his cousin Nico was gay.

He quickly typed a response.

I'm a cis male, can I ask the same question back? And yeah I hope we can keep talking too, you seem like a cool person.

About an hour and half later midway through a Supernatural episode Percy got a response.

Cis female, and thanks! So favorite doctor?

Percy frowned, she couldn't expect him to choose a favorite doctor, that was just...not natural.

He told her as much in resonse adding the supernatural gif. When he got a meme back he knew they were gonna get along just fine.

-LINEBREAK-

Annabeth yawned as she walked into the store on Monday for work. She had stayed up a bit too late chatting with her new online friend.

After signing in and heading to the fiction section with a cart of new books she allowed her eyes to peek towards the Starbucks. Percy was there, looking a bit too cute than should be allowed. His dark hair was messier than usual and his eyes blinked tiredly as he leaned back against the counter. She averted her eyes quickly, before he could catch her in the act and send that annoyingly attractive smirk towards her. So she might have the beginning of a crush towards the guy.

The day went by way to slow, and her lunch break didn't seem long enough. Well maybe it was because during her lunch break the Starbucks decided to get really busy therefore not giving her time to talk to Percy.

She was sorting through the New Books section when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself face-to-face with Percy.

"Hey," he said lazily with a slow smile.

"Um, hi," she responded, flustered. Then getting control of herself, becuase they had never been this close wthout a counter seperating them and he smelled so good, she added.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here," he raised his eyebrows at her as if he wondered how that was a qestion.

"I meant, here, in this section," she clarified.

"You're not the only one with a lunch break," he moved so he was leaning on the shelf. And god did she hate him for that, now he looked like a freaking male model posing. Plus, he had taken of the apron and that black shirt looked really good on him.

She looked down at the cart of book to avoid looking at him. Had he noticed her looking at him during her lunch break.

"Besides," Percy contiuned, "It got pretty busy when you were off, and I couldn't help but notice you seeming to want to walk over."

Shit. He had noticed. A faint blush made it's way to her cheeks.

"Did you?" she managed saying, turning to grab a book off the shelf to busy herself.

A second later she smelled his ocean breeze sent as he came up behind her.

"It's okay, I wanted you to come over too," Percy whispered slightly in her ear, and she was so glad he couldn't see her face.

The closeness lasted a second longer before he stepped away and started walking off,

"Catch you later Annabeth," he called with a grin as he sauntered off. As soon as he was out of sight, Annabeth let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. What the hell had that been? Was he actually flirting with her? Ugh, that laid-back, slightly cocky attitude was so much more attractive than she cared to admit.

Annabeth closed her eyes and groaned slightly, oh she was in too deep.

-LINEBREAK-

Percy still couldn't belive what he had done. He had walked over to Annabeth, the really pretty girl he might have a slight crush on, and full on flirted with her. He got butterflies just thinking about it. On the bright-side she had blushed so maybe the flirting was working.

As the time for her shift came close he started wondering if she was going to see him. What if she didn't come today because he had scared her off with the flirting? What if she didn't even like him? As he doubts started in his head he saw the familar head of blonde walking towards the counter.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"You came," was his response.

"Why wouldn't I? I thought you wanted to see me," she said innocently. Oh, hell no. She was gonna play that game. Percy smirked, well two could play.

"I do, wouldn't want to pass up an oppurtunity to see a pretty girl," he replied in the most charming voice he could muster. To be fair she was looking just as gorgeous as she had earlier and talking to her once, hell full on flirting with her once, was hard enough without looking like an idiot. To do the same a second time, well he prayed he wouldn't look like an idiot.

"Aren't you charming," she said leaning in. Woah, she was flirting back.

"I try," he managed to drawl out. His heart beat a bit faster as she smirked.

"Well, here's a reward for your efforts," she mantained eye contact as she took a pen and a napkin and wrote out her number.

She picked up the napkin and held it out to him,

"Call me," she whispered, giving him a wink before straightening up and walking away.

Percy stood there for an entire minute after she had left, shocked that she had flirted back and she had given him her number and how freaking smooth and attreactive she was.

That slight crush might have just intensified, but Percy was to busy freaking out to notice.

-LINEBREAK-

Annabeth flopped on her bed and took a deep breath. A giddy feeling was washing over her. She had just flirted with Percy and given him her number. Wow.

She rolled onto her back and took out her phone, immediately opening tumblr. She had a new message from bluecookies7 linking her to this cool Harry Potter article he had found. She smiled and after checking it out messaged him back.

Bluecookies7 was another mystery, her new online friend was pretty awesome. After talking they had found they had smiliar views on most things and he got all her fandom references. He was so dorky and even though she had never seen him, cute. (Honestly, all you had to do was show him a picture of a seal or something to bring out his opnion on how cute it was follwed by an obscure fact about the sea creature)

She smiled as she got a response less than ten minutes later.

-LINEBREAK-

Percy laughed at his phone, fangirl-owl was slowly becoming his new best friend. Sorry Jason. Not only did she get his random fandom references, she was really funny and, even though he had never seen her, cute. (Really, all you had to do was to show her a picture of a cool building and she would get so excited talking about the angels and build and whatnot)

He hadn't asked her name yet, despite having talking to her for close to a month, mostly because he was afraid of violating her privacy and the off chance she might find him a creeper and not talk to him again.

He knew a couple things, that she was his age, and that she had blonde hair, and a ton about her personality and what she liked, but nothing that could actually help him paint a picture of what she might look like.

He sometimes liked to think that she looked like Annabeth, of course that was wishful thinking, but it was nice.

On the subject of Annabeth, things were just as intense. In the past few weeks the flirting game was strong. And he didn't really know where they were at, just that thet were somewhere.

-LINEBREAK-

Annabeth was torn. She realized this while making herself cereal one morning. She really liked Percy, and his laid-back, chill, and cool attitude. She knew she had a crush on him, and that they had been flirting a lot.

But at the same time, the mystery and cute dorkiness of bluecookies7 appelaed to her as well. Yeah, she didn't know his name, but she did know they were the same age. And they had so much in common as well. She liked that they could talk about fandoms and and understand each other.

And on the other hand, Percy. And so it went in circles and she realized she was torn. Obviously, Percy was someone who she knew in real life, and had a much bigger chance with, but there was that voice in the back of her head.

She shook her head as if that would help her clear the thoughts and started eating her cereal. Her phone buzzed not a minute later, letting her know she had a new message.

She checked her tumblr and saw a picture of the TARDIS on a sign in a library, with a caption that read: reminded me of you.

She smiled and was about to reply when something about the picture caught her off. She frowned as she looked at it. Did the end of the sign say -eenview? As in Greenview? As in the city she lived in?

She sent a hesitant message to bluecookies7 about it asking about the town. She waited for the response in a nervous excitement, what if it was her town? What if they lived near each other?

The response seem to take forever to come but it finally did a good ten minutes later with an answer of yes.

Her excitement built up as she contemplated asking to meet in real life. While she wondered, she got abother mesage, with bluecookies7 hesitantly putting out the idea of meeting along with a disclaimer about how he promised he wasn't a creep.

They continued to talk and made plans to meet each other the very next day at Calli's Cafe.

-LINEBREAK-

Percy walked into the cafe the next day, ten minutes early for once. He had to admit he was a bit nervous about meeting fangirl-owl for the first time. He scanned the cafe looking around to see of he could find her. He still didn't know her name (they had decided to keep that a secret till they met) so he just tried to glance around. There weren't that many people there, thankfully. As his eyes skimmed the cafe he found Annabeth in the corner reading a book.

Annabeth, what was she doing there. He walked over to her.

"Hey," he spoke, causing her to look up from her book.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" she asked, looking just as surprised as him.

"Oh, I'm waiting for someone," he answered, watching her frown a bit. "What about you?"

"I'm waiting for someone too, though I am early," she replied.

"So am I, mind if I sit here for like ten minutes?" he asked without even thinking. He bit his tongue after, realizing it was a pretty stupid thing to say, considereing they were both waiting for other people. He supposed he had said it because he wanted to spend time with Annabeth, but it was still pretty stupid.

"Sure," her response surprised him but he sat down greatefully.

"So who are you waiting for?" he asked casually.

"He's a friend," she responded, "I met him kinda recently."

"Oh that's cool," Percy gave a small smile. For some reason he felt a pull on his gut, the nervous excitment of meeting fangirl-owl was replaced with a different feeling. Was it...jealousy? Here was Annabeth meeting with some guy, some guy she probably liked. Why had he assumed that she had liked him. He looked at her and she gave him a nervous smile. For some reason she looked off too.

"So um, what about you, who are you meeting?" she asked after the small silence, clearing her throat slightly.

"A friend, I..uh..met her recently too," he replied. Annabeth nodded and looked down. She seemed a bit upset by that.

This whole thing was going too awkwardly. Percy suddenly wished he hadn't asked to sit with her.

They sat in silence for a bit longer and Percy finally checked his watch.

"It's almost two, she should be here, soon," he said a bit awkwardly.

"Oh, cool, yeah, that's when I'm meeting him too," her reply was just as awkward. they sat in silence a bit longer.

At 2:02 Percy got more anxous. She was punctual, this much he had learned, where was she? No one had walked into the cafe, in the past five miuntes, except an old man.

"She's not likely to be late, I wonder what's up," he muttered aloud.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Annabeth reassured, but she was looking nervous too.

At 2:07 Percy was conviced she has ditched. Unless she was a goth 14 year old boy of a mom with two kids, she hadn't shown.

"I don't think she's coiming," he said a bit dejectedly. Annabeth gave him a sympathetic look and he realized that her friend hadn't shown up either.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize, what about your guy?" he asked softly. Annabeth shrugged and looked down sadly.

"Looks like he ditched too."

"Check your phone, maybe he texted you?" Percy offered hating to see Annabeth so sad.

She pulled out her phone and looked at it blankly,

"No, no message."

There was a minute of silence where the two sat there and let it sink in that they had been stood up.

Finally Percy looked up,

"How about we get something to eat?" he offered. Annabeth looked at him,

"Are you suggesting a date?" she asked, looking clearly surprised.

Percy blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Annabeth smiled, "Okay then."

Ten minutes later they were sitting in the same booth with food in front of them and smiles on their faces as they talked. After a moment of silence as their laughter died down from a funny story, Percy brought up the subject again.

"Look, I'm really sorry about your guy, that he ditched. It's his loss."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have expected much. Sorry about your girl."

"She's just a friend, we're not...dating or anything," Percy felt the need to clear up. Then changed the topic,

"Why wouldn't you expect him to come though? I though he was a friend..." Percy was aware he was going into sensitive territory but he wanted to know where she stood with this guy, before making a bigger move.

"Well, I've never actually met him," she started, "we met on tumblr and started messaging each other from an ask I sent him...I just found out yeterday we live in the same town so we made plans to meet. I guess, I just got to excited. I kinda liked him, I shouldn't have put that much hope into someone I have never seen."

Percy just stared at her, shocked at her confession.

No. Way.

It was her? fangirl-owl was her? The girl he liked and the other girl he liked were the same person, there was no way.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"fangirl-owl?" he questioned.

Annabeth looked just as shocked, he could almost see the gears turning in her head.

"bluecookies7?"

Percy broke out into a huge smile, "No way! You are fangirl-owl! That's..."

Annabeth finally smiled back, "awesome, I belive the word you're looking for is awesome."

"Hell yeah, I can't belive we knew each other but didn't know each other."

"It is amazing, this is fantastic!" she smiled and he recognized the Doctor Who reference. Then something struck him,

"Hang on, you said you liked me."

Annabeth blushed, "I said I kinda like you."

"Kinda?" he rose his eyebrows.

"Well I liked you you...so..." she trailed off.

"Wait, so you like me, and well...tumblr me?" Percy couldn't belive his luck.

"This is a mess," Annabeth chuckled, we were both grinning widley and the excitement was contagious.

"Let's start over," she suggeted.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth aka fangirl-owl."

"Hi, I'm Percy aka bluecookies7."

**A/N: So how was it?**

**Reminder if you want to read the extended ending go to my page and find the story, it is titled How We Met IRL. Sorry i can't link it! **

**Anyway, Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	47. Trick or Treat (Halloween Special)

**A/N: Hey Guys! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! So I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm so sorry! I've been busy trying to adjust to college and all that. **

**NOTE: I AM NOT ENDING THIS STORY! It may take me forever to update but I'm not ending it.**

**Also I know I promised special chapters but they are extremly long and take a lot of time. I am in the middle of one now so hopefully I'll be able to get that up soon. **

**For those of you who guest reviewd, I have read all of them and thank you so much! I love the ideas and I'll defenitly try to write them.**

**For those who read my other stories, I haven't given up on them either! I will try my hardest to update them as well! **

**Once again so so so so sorry for the long wait! You guys are the best, and so patient! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers and followers and favoriters!**

**This is a Halloween Special one as I write the longer one!**

**Here ya go:**

Percy stared at the bag of candy trying to restrain himself from eating any. After all they were for the trick or treaters who were bound to pass through. Percy had just moved into the new apartment building, in fact it was his first time getting his own place (if you didn't count college) and he was determined to take part in the events. He had always loved Halloween growing up, probably because of the free candy, but he enjoyed the costumes too. In fact the 24 year old had a Halloween party to attend later that weekend.

He eyed the clock, it was five, trick or treat was starting in the building. At five minutes after five his eyes wandered away from the TV and back towards the bowl of candy. Surely one piece would do no harm.

Ten minutes and five pieces of candy later, the first knock on the door startled him. He quickly swallowed the Snickers and walked to the door with the still significantly full bowl of candy.

He opened it to see a stormtrooper, fireman, and witch who all eagerly yelled trick or treat. Percy smiled at kids and gave them each three pieces.

"May the force be with you," he said to the stormtrooper who saluted him while the other kids shouted a Happy Halloween and ran off.

As he was about to close the door he saw that the sign on his door was tilted. Percy, was not one for decorating and in vain attempt had written Happy Halloween (knock for candy)! in orange and black marker on a sheet of paper and taped in on his door.

As the night went on he saw a lot more trick or treaters. There were a lot of vampires and cats this year, and even a group of teenagers who were too old for trick or treating but still had on Harry Potter costumes . Percy was reminded of his teenage years of trying to weasel into trick or treating gave them candy anyway (plus _Harry Potter _so...).

It was nearing six thirty and even though there was still half hour of trick or treat left, the traffic had died down and the candy was looking extremely tempting. In another attempt to avoid eating candy, Percy started baking cookies.

Now Percy was a terrible cook but he was a damn good baker, probably because he had watched his mom make blue chocolate chip cookies for as long as he could remember.

But once the cookies were in the oven the chocolate was practically calling his name and he ended up finish the little that was left in the bowl.

As he swallowed the final piece there was a knock on the door. Realizing that he was officially out of candy because he ate the rest, he winced as he walked toward the door.

The two kids who were standing there when he opened the door were one, very obviously brothers, and two had dressed up as none other than the Winchesters themselves. Behind them a girl about his age was there with a black wig and trench coat.

The fact that this group had the best costumes he had seen all night combined with the fact that Supernatural was his favorite TV show made him feel even worse for eating the rest of the candy.

He nevertheless smiled at them, "Hey guys," he grinned. "Your costumes are awesome, and I love Supernatural way too much but I just ran out of candy," he finished apologetically.

The boys smiles deflated and the boy who was dressed as Sam had really good puppy dog eyes, ironically enough.

"I'm so sorry! It's my fault too, I didn't think there were gonna be anymore and I couldn't help myself so-" the girl cut into his rant.

"Wait, so you ate your own candy?" she looked highly amused.

"Well, it was hard to resist," he defended himself.

"How old are you, twelve?" she teased back.

"I happen to be twenty four, and please it's candy. You're the one trick or treating," he retaliated.

"I'm just supervising my brothers in costume. Are you going to tell me Castiel isn't an amazing character?" she shot back.

No way was Percy going to bring down Cas, Cas was awesome. Realizing he was beaten he muttered, "Assbutt," under his breath.

The girl lit up at the reference and laughed. He had to admit she had a beautiful smile and gorgeous laugh. Not to mention her eyes were a beautiful stormy gray. He laughed with her.

Suddenly, the oven dinged signaling that the cookies were done, which gave Percy an idea.

"Okay guys, so I don't have candy, but I do have a batch of freshly baked cookies if you want," he offered.

The two boys immediately said yes, turning to beg their sister for approval.

"Yeah I guess so," she relented, "hope you're not a murderer," she said to him as they all walked into his apartment.

"Pretty sure Team Free Will can handle and or kill anything," he responded as he shut the door after them then went into the kitchen.

"Do you have any salt then? Just to make sure?" she called to him smiling.

"Nope," he called back walking to the table with the tray.

"Low sodium freak," she retorted.

Percy laughed, "That was a good episode. And these are bit hot, give them five minutes."

"Why are they blue?" 'Dean' asked.

"Long story," Percy replied, "but I assure you they will taste better than anything you've ever had."

"Confident in your abilities, huh?" The girl said, moving to take off the wig she had on. Beautiful golden curly hair appeared and she took it out of the ponytail and let it down. The curls tumbled to her shoulders and in that moment, Percy had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Um...no...it's uh...my mom's recipe," he managed to stutter out.

He turned to the cookies to see if they had cooled down.

"So what are your names?" he asked seeing as they were almost cooled enough.

"I'm Annabeth, these are my brothers, Matthew and Bobby," Annabeth responded.

"And I'm Percy," he introduced. He got a plate and moved the cookies off the tray to the plate and offered it to them.

One bite and the three were in heaven. "Thish ish the best thing ever," Bobby managed to say while eating.

"Bobby, don't talk with your mouth full," Annabeth reprimanded but then turned to Percy. "These are delicious,"

Percy grabbed one and started eating too. Within ten minutes they had cleared the entire plate.

"That was better than any candy," Matthew sighed contently.

"Yes, that's true. Thank you Percy," Annabeth smiled at him.

The three siblings moved to leave the apartment with another round of thank yous.

"Happy Halloween Percy," Annabeth smiled at him, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Happy Halloween."

-LINEBREAK-

Annabeth had been sad to say bye to Percy, and if she had to admit, she had found him attractive as soon as he had opened the door ruffling his hair.

She wished that she had gotten his number or something. Two days later and she was still thinking about him as Piper urged her to get ready for the Halloween party. Annabeth had wanted to go as Cas again but Piper and Hazel wanted to do a group costume of cats, because apparently, "They could be sexy" or whatever.

Sighing, Annabeth pulled on the black leggings, black boots and black lace top (Piper's find). The one good part about this costume was the whiskers, which reminded her of Dan and Phil.

"Earth to Annabeth, are you done staring that the lipstick?" Piper broke her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, here," Annabeth handed the offending item to her and leaned back on the chair her thoughts drifting back to Percy. To be fair his hair was similar to Dan's.

"What has gotten into her?" Hazel asked Piper as if Annabeth wasn't there.

"Oh, she probably met a guy and doesn't want to tell us about it," Piper guessed correctly as she turned back to Hazel's half finished whiskers.

"Did you really!" Hazel asked. Annabeth groaned,

"No, not really."

"You totally did! Tell us about him!" Piper urged.

"He's no one, just a guy I saw when I took the boys trick or treating," Annabeth responded noncommittally, "Now let's go or we're gonna be late."

The girls headed out and sure enough the party had started by the time they had arrived. As they maneuvered through the crowd of people and Piper went to go find her boyfriend. Annabeth and Hazel made way to the kitchen where the food and drinks were. Almost immediately, they came upon Frank who obviously liked Hazel and Annabeth decided to leave them to it.

The first familiar face she came across was Thalia who had opted for going "punk" which meant no change to her usual wardrobe.

"Annabeth! Want a beer?" Thalia asked seeing her approach.

"No I'm good," she responded. It seemed that Thalia had had more than one drink. Her words were slightly slurred as she spoke.

"Nice costume, very animal-y," she nodded.

Annabeth laughed, "Thanks Thalia, though maybe you should lay off on the drinks now."

Thalia made a face but put the bottle down, as she did so someone bumped into her causing her to fall back a bit.

"Woah, you okay-Thalia?" the guy who she had bumped into had caught her from falling. He had dressed up as, funnily enough, Dean Winchester complete with the leather jacket.

"Enough drinks for you," he said taking the bottle away and sending her off.

"Ugh, fine," Thalia stomped off.

The guy shook his head and started an apology on behalf of Thalia when he stopped short,

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed.

"Percy!" she recognized.

"Wow, it's crazy seeing you here. What happened to the Cas costume?"

"I know! How do you know Thalia? And my friends wanted to do a group thing, and apparently Cas isn't 'sexy' enough, obviously they have never seen Misha Collins."

Percy laughed, "Obviously, and Thalia is my cousin."

"Damn! Well this is a coincidence."

Annabeth and Percy counties to talk and soon enough got tired of the party and left early opting to walk through the park instead.

It was beautiful in the setting sun, the brightly colored leaves seemed to glow even more as the last light of the day fell upon them.

"I think fall is my favorite season," Annabeth commented watching the phenomenon.

"It certainly is beautiful," Percy agreed.

"I'm glad we got a chance to see each other again," Annabeth said slowly, hoping she hadn't said anything wrong.

"So am I," Percy agreed. His hand went to his hair and he rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "honestly I couldn't get you out of my head since trick or treating," he confessed.

Annabeth smiled, glad that she hadn't been the only one in that position.

"You know, Destiel is practically a thing," she spoke with a smile.

Percy seemed confused at first then got where she was going with this.

"If only the costumes had matched up at the right times," he replied.

"It's okay, we can still make it a thing," Annabeth offered.

And they did.

-LINEBREAK-

Halloween was an extravagent affair in the Jackson household, complete with decorations, food, and treats.

The kids knew it had somerthing to do with how their parents had met and Supernatural. They knew that blue chocalte chip cookies were of abunance during this time and there were costumes each year without fail.

And when they asked about all of this they would hear, "Your father ate all the chocolate," in response.

**A/N: Any Supernatural fans? I'm obsessed like it's not even funny. I love it too much :p **

**And how was it? I haven't written in a while so forgive me if it isn't as good! **

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


	48. How We Met Again

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know, I'm alive...shocker...**

**So I know I've said this a million times before but I'm so so so so sorry for not updating! I've finally gotten back into writing (so sorry if this thing is shit :p) also I've had writers block on this story for a long time now :p**

**Also to all of the guest reviews who have been reviewing and I can't personally answer, Thank you so much! You guys are so sweet! I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time! I will continue this story, I can't make promises about update times though :p**

**And to everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited and/or followed thank you. I recently re-read this entire story and reviews and I just want to thank all of you for all the support! You guys are the best!**

**So without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Here ya go: **

Percy ran a hand through his dark hair in a vain attempt to tame it. Honestly, if it hadn't been tamed in the past 24 years of his life, it probably wasn't ever going to. He did a quick once over in the mirror of his outfit which consisted of a dark blue button up and dark jeans (the best mix of casual and formal according to Piper) and after seeing that he hadn't managed to mess it up yet, finally left his apartment. He might have been nervous, much like a teenage boy on a first date (hence the outfit and attempt at his hair), but with no clear reason for being so. It was just a high school reunion. But the tiny flicker of nervousness came from the fact that Annabeth Chase might be there.

Annabeth Chase with her beautiful blonde hair and piercing gray eyes and an amazing smile- all of which Percy could remember as clearly as though he had seen her just yesterday. Annabeth had been his friend, and crush for the entirety of his high school career. They had managed to stay in touch through college but once she left for a study abroad program he had lost all contact. But today, today was the one day he might see her again.

The emphasis was on might. She might be there. She might be there with a boyfriend, or husband. Or she might not come at all. He didn't know what would be worse, her showing up with a significant other or not showing up at all.

As he pulled into the parking lot of his old high school, a wave of old memories hit him. High school had been a mess of things, some good, some bad, and some just plain weird. He walked through the familiar halls to the gymnasium which was holding the event. It reminded him of the school dances they used to have (one where he got to go with Annabeth but just "as friends").

By the doors he was given a name tag, and after putting it on he entered to a room full of half familiar faces. The first face that came up to him had green eyes and bushy red hair.

"Rachel! Wow, you haven't changed at all," Percy smiled at his old friend.

"Neither have you," she replied gesturing to his hair. He laughed at that, and pointed out her own. They had often joked about who had the messiest hair.

Rachel then led him to where the rest of their old friends were. The faces of Thalia, Nico, Grover and Juniper (engaged), Silena and Charlie (married) and a few others. Nico introduced his boyfriend Will, who was an exceptionally bright and outgoing person as well as the exact opposite of Nico. Among the faces, the radiant one of Annabeth was not there. Percy tried to ignore that tiny grain of disappointment and focused on catching up with his friend's lives.

A little while into the event the principal stood up, looking pretty much the same but older with more gray hairs, and started a speech.

Percy tried to pay attention, but much like in his school days he found it too boring. Suddenly a person slipped into the seat next to him and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Looks like his speeches are just as dull as ever."

Percy was shocked at the voice and turned around to be face to face with the one and only Annabeth Chase. She was just as beautiful, if not more so. Her hair was a bit longer but retained its golden glow. Her eyes were the same and her smile just as radiant.

"Annabeth!" Percy whispered, smiling at her.

"Good thing you remember me Seaweed Brain," she playfully nudged him.

"How could I forget, Wise Girl?" he grinned back excitedly, not believing that not only was she here, but she remembered their nicknames for each other.

The others around the table finally noticed Annabeth's presence and rushed to talk to her without being too loud as the speech was still going on.

When the principal finally did finish, to a round of applause that may have been more for the completion of the thing rather than the content, everyone began talking at once. And let's say Annabeth's hug was the best one Percy had received all night.

During dinner, Percy was finally able to catch up with Annabeth.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked as they waited to be served.

"I'm working with Athena Architecture right now," she began.

"That's awesome! You always wanted to do that," Percy beamed proudly at her, after all she was a Wise girl.

"What about you?" Annabeth asked in turn.

"Well I didn't get that degree in surfing but I'm working as part of the Coast Guard," he answered back.

"Oh my god I remember that! That one time you got a little tipsy and told everyone that was going to be your major in college," Annabeth laughed.

Her laugh was just as he had remembered it, light and airy. You would have thought that by now his crush would have died down but if anything seeing her again had increased it. That's not to say he hadn't tried getting over her. He'd dated a couple of girls but it had never worked out.

The conversation continued and as did the activities of the night. After seeing Drew again, one time too much according to Percy, and a couple other people who had been nice enough to lend him a pencil in math, the night ended.

As everyone walked out, vowing to keep in touch now that they had updated numbers and addresses, Annabeth and Percy lingered behind. This didn't go unnoticed by Thalia who gave him a knowing wink as she herded everyone away to give them some space.

"It was really nice seeing you again," Annabeth softly once they were away from everybody else. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and he leaned closer to her despite himself.

"Yeah it was good seeing you too," he replied, "I hope we can stay in touch?" The last sentence ended with a slight question and an almost hopeful look.

Annabeth nodded firmly, "Of course! Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain together again at last." She ended with a slight laugh, recalling the old memories of times well spent together.

Percy smiled back, and there was a moment of silence as they both stared at each other for a bit before Annabeth finally cleared her throat and said, "Anyway, I should get going..." and with a slight wave she started walking away.

Percy watched her walk away and instantly regretted not carrying the conversation further. He felt as though he was going to lose her again, and he really didn't want to stop talking to her now that he had found her again.

"Wait, Annabeth!" the words slipped of his lips before he could stop them.

She turned around and called back, "Yeah?"

"Wanna get drinks?"

**-LINEBREAK-**

Annabeth was a bit nervous and even more self-conscious. After the reunion and drinks at a nearby bar, Percy and she had been texting and keeping up regularly. And it just so happened that a beach nearby the headquarters of the Coast Guard where Percy worked was having a party. A party he has also invited her to.

So here she was in a blue bikini (because blue was Percy's favorite color and so what if she wanted him to like her). She had to admit seeing Percy again after all these years had felt great. He had just gotten more good looking and retained all the playfulness of his youth.

She had had a tiny crush, okay not so tiny crush on him throughout high school. In fact many of her friends thought they'd end up together but they had just remained close friends. Annabeth had been afraid of telling him what she felt in the chance that he might not feel the same way back and it could ruin their friendship.

But now, well it felt like a second chance. This time she wasn't going to hold back. She checked her phone to see if Percy had messaged her back on where he was. The party wasn't too crowded yet but there were still a decent amount of people.

He had told her to meet him by the lifeguard's seat, and as she approached she saw him there, true to his word, in all his glory.

First off, holy shit, she didn't know he was that fit. Seeing a shirtless Percy was better than she had imagined, not that she had imagined it...

But there he was, standing by the chair...and talking to some other girl. Now this girl was really pretty, and Annabeth could tell by her stance that she was trying to flirt with him.

Annabeth felt a surge of jealousy bubble up inside her, which she immediately tried to push down. After all, it's not like she had anything to be jealous of, it's not like Percy and her were dating or anything. Then again her mind argued back, he had invited you but now he's all up with this other chick.

As Annabeth's mental debate continued, Percy finally looked up from the other girl and called out her name.

"Annabeth!" She turned her head at the sound of this voice, he walked over looking a bit shocked and...Something else...She tried to read his face but she couldn't and suddenly started getting self-conscious.

"Hey Percy," she said a bit shyly fully aware of how she might be looking.

"Hey" his voice was thick, "you um...you look good."

She looked at him to try to determine if he was being honest. It seemed so, he was running his hand through his hair, something be always did while thinking and or saying the something that was hard to say.

Of course that's how he had been and from what she'd seen he hadn't changed too much, but then again things were still different.

"I'm so glad you came," Percy continued smiling brightly at her.

"Thank you for inviting me," she replied, smiling along with Percy because his smile was just so contagious.

They stood there for a minute just smiling at each other until one of Percy's work buddies called them over asking if they'd like to join a game of beach volleyball.

"You're going down Chase," Percy smirked as they walked to their opposite teams.

"As if, remember who made varsity volleyball in high school?" Annabeth threw over her shoulder. Her teammates were really nice, and though she didn't know any of them midway through they were playing like old friends.

"Okay guys we just need a couple more points to beat them," Jake, who was the team leader, stated as they huddled for a break.

After discussing a tactic they moved to finish the game. But things went a bit off when one of the teammates spiked too hard and hit Percy in the face.

"Oh my god are you okay!?" the girl who had thrown the ball asked, as Percy removed his hand from his face, checking for any blood.

"I'm good, wait, I might have a small nosebleed," he called back.

Annabeth rushed to him, grabbing his face with her hands and examining it.

"You do have a small nosebleed, come on let's fix that," she declared after her examination.

So the game was stopped and after more apologies from the girl and some ice for Percy's nose (as well as napkins) Percy and Annabeth found themselves sitting on a picnic table.

"Are you okay?" she asked once again.

"Yeah I'm good, but I guess we're gonna need a rematch since my team would have most definitely won," he replied with a grin.

"Are you kidding me? My team was in the lead!" Annabeth retorted.

"Please Wise Girl, as if," he teased back. He looked really cute when he did that, Annabeth noted.

"Still trying to beat me," she teased back.

"Nah," he said leaning back, "still trying to annoy you. Is it working?"

He looked up at her hopefully and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you trying to annoy me?" she asked.

"Because I know you love it," he smirked.

"You don't know that," she retorted.

"Yes I do," he said coming closer.

"Wanna bet?" she also leaned closer.

They were so close that Annabeth could see the individual flecks of green and blue in his eyes.

"Percy!" a voice called causing the two to jump, and move away from each other.

"Oh hi Brianna," Percy replied still looking cautiously at Annabeth, who was blushing lightly.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks," he said abruptly getting up and leaving Annabeth with Brianna.

"So you're one of Percy's..." the question drifted off as Brianna looked at Annabeth curiously.

"Old friend, we went to highschool together," Annabeth supplied.

"Oh...I thought..." Brianna shook her head, not finishing the statement.

"What?" now Annabeth was curious.

"I thought you were another one of his girls," she finally relented.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth was confused and surprised. Percy being a player didn't strike her as plausible.

"Oh, I mean, he always has girls hanging around him, and stuff..." Brianna whispered, "Whatever it's not my business."

Annabeth thought she was the kind of girl who'd make things her business but decided not to say anything. Just then Percy came back with drinks in hand for himself and her.

Brianna left after that, and the two just sat there for a while looking at the growing dusk. Annabeth's mind was reeling, was Percy actually a player? He had never been that type of person before, but who knows now. To her he still seemed like the cute, adorable Percy that was dorky and thought puns where the best thing ever invented.

But when he held her closer to him when she shivered and started a quiet conversation that only they could be part of, forsaking everyone else around them, she pushed the thoughts from her mind.

She wasn't going to listen to some random girl who she didn't know. This was her second chance, as she was going to try to make the most of it.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Percy thought that after seeing Annabeth in a bikini there was no way she could be hotter, and seeing her in office clothes was coming up a close second. They were sitting opposite each other at a small cafe that Annabeth had suggested for lunch. The two had continued talking, much to Percy's delight, and were rekindling their close friendship.

"Percy!" Annabeth snapped her fingers in front his face to break him out of his daze.

"Yeah, sorry, I zoned out," he replied sheepishly.

Annabeth smiled, "Yeah I got that, I was wondering what you were going to order."

Right. The menu, he was supposed to order. To be fair Annabeth had been distracting.

"Um..." he replied eloquently causing her to laugh.

"Wow you are out of it, did you not get enough sleep last night?" she asked scanning the menu.

Well they had been texting late, but that wasn't the reason for Percy's zoning out.

"Annabeth!" a voice from behind him called.

He turned to see a tall blonde guy walking toward them. Annabeth looked up and smiled,

"Luke! It's nice to see you," she said as she got up and gave him a hug. So that may have bothered Percy a bit more than he cared to admit.

"Percy, this is my former co-worker Luke, Luke this is Percy," Annabeth introduced. Percy shook the guy's hand a bit stiffly.

"So what-"Annabeth's sentence was cut off from her phone vibrating. "Sorry, I need to get this," she winced and picked up the call walking away from them.

"So your Annabeth's boyfriend?" Luke asked as Annabeth walked away.

"What...um...no..." Percy scoffed.

"Oh but you're into her, I'd be wary if I were you," Luke responded.

"Why?" Percy asked confused.

"You like Annabeth, the all work no play, heartbreaker Annabeth?" Luke asked surprised.

"What?" Percy himself was surprised at the naming.

"Dude, I don't know how you know her or how long, but let me give you a tip. No point in trying to get with her, most people fail at the flirting stage. And the guys she has dated, well the relationships don't tend to last that long. I've known her for two years and she's dated three people, all of which broke off in a month, and didn't give like five a chance. She's always working, her job matters more than a guy. I guess she just doesn't have it in her to actually love someone," Luke finished with a shrug.

Percy was shocked to hear this. Sure Annabeth had always had a passion for architecture but she loved to hang out. They used to chill all the time. She hadn't dated anyone on high school so he didn't have a reference to that, but he was pretty sure Annabeth had it in her to love. She was sweet and caring not cold hearted like this guy made her seem. Then again, she had left the table to respond to a work related phone call. Before Percy could respond to Luke, Annabeth came back to the table.

"What did I miss?" she asked playfully looking between the two.

"I was just telling Percy about your new project to build the museum," Luke responded easily. "Anyway, I'll leave you guys to it, I got to run. It was nice meeting you Percy."

Luke shook his hand and gave him a look to reference what he had said before, then with a smile and wave he was off. Percy turned his attention back to Annabeth who had lit up with the mention of the museum and started talking about.

As he watched her he thought about what Luke had said. He wasn't sure what to believe, but watching her face soften into a smile when he made a joke later or the way she teased him brought back the old Annabeth he knew.

This was his second chance and he didn't want to mess it up because of some random dude. He was going to really try to make it work this time.

**-LINEBREAK-**

The two were snuggled together on Percy's couch watching a movie when it happened. For the past month the two had been hanging out, rekindling the spark that had been between them. To both it seemed like a fairy tale, they were practically a couple, the only thing left was to say it.

They were almost at the end of the movie when Annabeth's phone rang. She turned to him,

"It's my boss," she was confused why she'd be getting a call now. But she paused the movie and answered it.

Percy watched her facial expressions as the conversation went on, going from confused to gradually getting more excited to another unreadable expression at the end.

As she hung up, he looked at her expectedly.

"So, I'm getting a promotion..."Annabeth started out slowly.

"That's great!" Percy smiled widely, proud of her accomplishment.

"It's one of the biggest projects this company has ever taken, it'll go one for a year or two," she continued.

Percy smiled even more, "Wow that's something, and you get to be a part of it!"

"It's two parts, one is here and the bigger parts, the one I'm being asked to be a part of, is in Rome." The words halted him. It was as if someone had slammed a door shut and he was left out in the rain.

"Oh," was all he managed.

There was a silence as the two tried to process things.

"So, um...are you going to take it?" Percy finally spoke up.

Annabeth looked heartbroken, "It could really make my career, it would push me to the top," she replied.

"What about the part here, is that still a big deal?" Percy couldn't help but ask.

"I mean yeah, it's huge. But the Rome thing..."she left off the sentence there.

Percy, despite himself, started getting angry and feeling betrayed. He tried to squash down the feeling but he couldn't.

"Now I know what Luke meant about the all work, heartbreaker Annabeth," he said bitterly.

"What?" Annabeth turned to him shocked.

"You could just take the job here, but you have to go to Rome," he continued bitterly. He knew it wasn't her fault, and that she just wanted to further her career but the words had already started streaming out and the hurt feeling had taken over.

"Oh so excuse me for wanting to do better!" Annabeth yelled back, anger starting to overtake her too.

"Besides, "she continued, "What do I have here for me!"

Those words stung harder than the ones that told him she was going to be going away.

"What do you mean? So I mean nothing to you!" he couldn't believe that she though so less of him.

"Yeah the guy who hits on every girl!" she shot back, Brianna's words coming back to her.

"What do you mean?" he was enraged at the accusation.

"Oh I've heard the stories, hell you were hitting on a chick the day of the beach party!" she countered.

"She's just a friend! Can we backtrack to how this is you leaving me, not the other way around!" Percy shouted.

Percy ran a hand through his hair and turned around trying to calm down his breathing. The feeling of hurt and betrayal overwhelmed him and he tried to stop the few tears that were starting to make their way down his face.

"Forget it, I can't believe I even liked you," Annabeth spat out. Tears were running down her face.

"I can't believe I liked you!" he shot back.

"Well then maybe I should just leave!"

"Maybe you should!" he regretted the words the moment he saw even more hurt flash on her face and when she grabbed her things and walked out the door.

He stared after her. What had he done?

**-LINEBREAK-**

Annabeth was huddled on her bed, the tears had finally stopped and she was in a state of numbness. What had she done? She had accused him of something that wasn't true. She had hurt him.

Then again, her brain argued back, he had hurt her first, telling her that she cared more about her job than him. As if he didn't want her to succeed. She felt herself feel the hurt and anger again and quickly changed her thought process.

Should she accept the offer? Obviously it would help her career-wise, and gain better skills. Before the fight her reason to stay would have been Percy, but now it seemed like he didn't care. She was better off without him anyway. He would have just held her back.

She made her decision, she was going to accept the project. And she steeled herself enough to not look at the onslaught of texts that were coming in from Percy. And she ignored the calls too. He had said what he felt, it was over.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Percy cursed himself as the fifteenth call went unanswered and the over 20 messages went unread. He regretted everything. He shouldn't have said all that, she should have supported her. He shouldn't have been that selfish.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had been given a second chance and he had screwed it up. He had hurt the one he loved. And today was the day she was going to leave.

After a couple days of radio silence between them, Percy had worked through everything and had gotten the courage to ask one of her friends when she was leaving. And though Piper hadn't been too happy, she had given him the flight details.

He sat on his couch, the same one they had once cuddled on and stared at the clock as it got closer and closer to one. That was when her flight was.

He felt his chest tightening again. He was going to lose her, and it was all his fault. And he needed her to know how sorry he was, and how he wished more than anything that he hadn't let her leave or say any of the things he had said.

As the clocked ticked closer to the time, he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his keys and practically ran to his car. He was going to stop her.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Annabeth entered the airport with a tight feeling in her chest. Yeah she was not leaving completely yet, just for a week or so to figure things out there before actually moving, but it was taking that first step.

Despite herself, she found herself thinking of Percy. She had stubbornly ignored every call and text, but as she stood in line to get her boarding pass, she couldn't help herself.

She was leaving, the least she could do was check the messages one last time.

She opened them, there had been at least 20 or more, each getting longer and longer, each apologizing even more.

"You aren't reading these but I need you to know, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said any of those things, gods knows I didn't mean them. You are smart and successful and I shouldn't have gotten in the way of that. I'm so sorry Annabeth. I just need you to know how bad I feel"

And there were more

"I miss you so much, I know that there's probably no way of getting you back, but I miss you so much. Did you know I had a huge crush on you in high school? I never told you cause I was afraid but I have always liked you. And this was my second chance, and I screwed up. But please, just forgive me. Even if you never see me again, forgive me"

And the latest one was simply,

"I love you."

As she reached the last message she also reached the counter where she had to receive her boarding pass.

"Hello ma'am," the lady at the desk said politely, "May I see your ticket?"

Annabeth was in a daze, and so she stood for a minute, tears starting to pool in her eyes, with a worried receptionist asking her if she was okay.

Finally she took a deep breath and steeled herself for her decision.

**-LINEBREAK-**

It was a miracle Percy had arrived at the airport in one piece. He ran through it searching for the flight desk with the right Airlines. It was almost one, he had to see her, and he had to tell her.

As his eyes scanned the place looking for the familiar head of blonde, he realized that it was too late. She had gone. She wasn't here. He had truly lost her.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Annabeth tentatively knocked on his door, there was no answer. Where was he, she wondered and she knocked again. He clearly wasn't home.

Her mind started jumping to the worst possible situations. What if he had left, or was there and ignoring her. What if he was with some other girl?

She shook her head, no, she wasn't going to jump to conclusions. She was going to wait right there and demand an explanation when he got back.

She had missed her flight for this.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Percy returned home with a heavy heart. But as he approached his door, he saw that there was someone sitting outside it. A someone with blonde hair.

"Annabeth?" he breathed softly, not able to comprehend the situation.

At the sound of his voice her head snapped up and she stood up,

"Percy."

And as it finally sunk in, that she was actually there, the onslaught of words started rushing out,

"I'm sorry, I didn't...I," he stumbled and tripped over the words not ever being able to finish a coherent sentence.

She hushed him by speaking up,

"I know, I read your messages."

He looked at her stunned, she had?

"Your last one," she started to say but suddenly got very nervous, "the one where you said-"

"I love you," and hearing it in his voice and looking into his sincere eyes, she got the answer to her question.

He was looking at her now with hope and sincerity, and she found herself realizing that she loved him back.

The reason she hadn't gotten on the plane, and had come here was to find out if he actually loved her. But she hadn't realized that it was the other way around too.

Percy was nervous, he had declared her love and Annabeth was just looking at him. Actually, the fact that Annabeth was there at all was enough.

After another moment of silence, realizing that she didn't share the sentiment, no that he could blame her, he opened his mouth to speak. But before he could say anything she had moved forward and the next thing he knew her lips were on his.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Not many people get a second chance in life and even fewer people get a third chance. Percy and Annabeth were one of the few who were given that third chance, and this time they made the most of it.

**A/N: So how was it? It's been a while...**

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**Please Review!**

**See ya! :)**


End file.
